Birdhouse in your Soul
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been forced to return to the tenth grade in order to pick up all of the courses he has missed while running his company. He has missed two full years of school! After getting situated, Seto faces a few difficulties besides school work. One of them includes Joey Wheeler. Can the two of them work out their differences in the situation they were placed in?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one of my very first Yugioh fanfic! I really don't expect it to be anything special, but I am having loads of fun with this idea and I really hope to write plenty of chapters for it. Note that I have not finished watching the full Yugioh series, but I am on season 3 and completely addicted! I didn't plan on writing this story until I finished the series, but I was worried I would never get around to posting this. Again, I am sorry if it sucks but I am writing it for fun! I hope you find my cheesy jokes semi-funny :p Also, Yami is in the physical world and goes to school with Yugi and the rest. I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE FOR THE STORY OR YUGIOH :)**

Seto Kaiba had never officially completed his education. Due to the overwhelming number of hours and dedication it took to run Kaiba Corp, the young CEO had been forced to take time off from running his company and it had also been demanded of him that he returned to school to obtain his high school diploma. This is why he had been required to sit in a tenth - grade classroom, at the embarrassing age of eighteen. Yugi and the rest of the dork squad were in their final year of high school, and it was humiliating for Seto to walk through the double doors every morning, knowing he was two years behind a certain Joey Wheeler.

Sure, people might have given him glances of awe and wonder, but the fact still remained that he was at least three years older than these students. Also, it was getting rather difficult for him to fit in the desks. "Seto?" The classroom teacher called. "Could you please bring the attendance down this morning. I – know you don't like to be bothered…" she stammered, "but everyone gets a chance to bring it down, and you're next on the list." She said with a smile and handed him the binder. She was a sweet lady, so he wouldn't give her hell. With a sigh, he stood up from his seat, retrieved the binder and headed out the door.

After Seto placed the binder on the principal's desk he confirmed which teacher the morning attendance was from, wished her a good day and began to proceed back to class. He could see Yugi and Yami from the corner of his eyes, but decided not to pay any attention to them today. He did not need any more hell than he was already in and engaging with any members from Geek Patrol was not on his to – do – list.

Alas, that was asking too much. Poor Seto heard a third member of the group babbling about something unintelligible, added with a very annoying "Nyah!" 'Ignore it, Kaiba. Ignore. Ignore." The brunette kept walking past and hoped that the day would be over as soon as he thought. "Hey, moneybags! Too good to say hello to us, hu?" Wheeler called. Seto's veins began to pulse in his temples. "I don't have time today, Wheeler." Seto sighed, probably for the twelfth time that morning. It was only eight o clock, a new record even for him.

"I just want to get back to class, and I don't want any trouble, even from the three of you. Leave me alone, pretend I never existed and I will do the same for you. Do we have an understanding?" Yugi looked concerned and almost hurt while Yami put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Was it something we did?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head. "Kaiba is probably dealing with a lot. It is probably best if we just leave him alone for now. If anything, he is probably more upset with Joey." He said with a whisper. Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh, that makes more sense."

"It's no wonder none of us considered you a friend. Sure, you tagged along on our adventures, but you were never one of us." Seto chuckled. "If you hate me so much, why on earth do you waste your time with your pitiful attempts to squabble with me? I know I've called you a dog and even a monkey in the past. However, you're so irritating to everyone's ears, you're more like a bird. A chicken who does nothing but cluck." Seto began to walk away and waved his hand for dismissal.

Yugi shook his head. "Joey, Kaiba hasn't done anything to us. Why do you bother him?" It was too late. Joey Wheeler was already steaming with hot rage. He punched the nearest locker next to him. "And you just beat up Tristan's locker…" The tri-colored teen added. "Not now, Yug." Joey replied and took off straight for Kaiba. Seto could hear Joey's footsteps coming from a mile away. He turned around and his trench coat swooped in an elegant fashion. With a quick punch, Seto decked Wheeler right in his face. The blonde teen was sent flying backwards. Again, hitting Tristan's poor, unsuspecting locker.

Joey's nose was bleeding pretty badly, but he refused to stay down. Joey quickly got back up on his feet and pinned Seto against the lockers. The brunette wasn't about to let Wheeler get the best of him, and delivered another hard punch to the other's face. "Is that all you can fucking do?!" Joey shouted. Now that Joey was distracted, Seto took the opportunity to shove his opponent to the ground. Joey laid on the ground and was already in a lot of pain, but Seto didn't care. He began to kick his rival in the ribs.

There was no coming back from Seto. He was blacking out and nothing could be done to snap him out of this state. "You're a…god damn dirty fighter! You kick when people are down, a-and all you fucking do is punch and kick! You don't know h-how to fight!" The blood was now getting into Joey's mouth, but he tried his best to spit out the horrible metallic taste. He was now coughing so hard and Yugi was beginning to panick. Thankfully, Seto's teacher was walking down the same hallway, she was very curious as to why her student hadn't returned to class yet.

"SETO KAIBA!" She hollered. It wouldn't be a surprise if the entire school didn't hear her. Some students did hear the commotion and hurried outside to watch the scene. People rarely called Seto by his first name, and this brought him back to reality pretty quickly. "You, did you see all of this?" She snapped, quickly pointing a finger to Yugi and Yami. Yugi blushed hard, yes, he did see the entire fight. The problem was, Joey Wheeler was his best friend in the entire world, but he could not lie to an authority figure. His stomach turned one hundred times, and he threw up.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire group of the Duel Monsters teens sat in the principal's office. Joey sat with Yugi and Yami, while Seto sat further away at the other side of the room with his arms folded. Both boys were going to have some bruises, but Wheeler seemed to have gotten the worst of the punches. This didn't bother Seto at all, as he was more pissed that a bruise would most likely be plastered on his cheek for about a week or so. Sitting in this office also embarrassed him, even more so than sitting in the desks back in class. Seto Kaiba did not get into trouble, as he was above these petty student problems.

However, with Joey popping up more frequently in his life, the brown-haired CEO might get in trouble a little more often now. Wheeler had the temper of a psychotic menace, and Seto had tried his best to avoid him. In his defense, it was the mutt who had ran after him and threw the first punch. "Yes, but according to our witnesses, you continued to beat Joseph Wheeler even while he was on the ground." The principal reminded him. Seto shot a glare at Joey, Yami and Yugi, they will surely regret the days they had been born.

"The principal will see you now. If you could all please enter that door at the far end of the room." The secretary said, pointing to a specific door with a silver plate that read "Principal Matthews." Seto had never been in Mrs. Matthews office before, but this was nothing new for Joey. "I have to deal with for of you today, I see." She said, not necessarily complaining but not happy with the situation, either. "I understand from Seto's teacher, Miss. Palermo as well as Yami and Yugi that they have witnessed the fight between Seto Kaiba and Joseph Wheeler take place."

She read through a note that the teacher had written, including some statements from Yami and Yugi, themselves. "Alright. First off, I don't want to hear anything from Joey or Seto, as I will take care of you two at the end. For starters, I want to read Miss. Palermo's statement and I want to hear from Yami and Yugi Muto in private. I do not want any squabbling from Mr. Wheeler or Mr. Kaiba as we try to sort out this problem. Yugi shot Joey an apologetic glare, he really didn't mean to get caught up into this.

Joey, however, seemed fine with the situation at hand. He smiled back at Yugi, which meant something along the lines of 'Don't worry, I'm used to this. It's not your fault.' Also, Joey did not expect his best friend to lie on him for his behalf. Joey knew that he attacked Kaiba, but he was still pissed at the jack ass for kicking the shit out of his ribs. In fact, he was in a lot of pain. Nothing that Joey wasn't used to hiding on a daily basis, especially from his father.

"These are the words from Miss. Palermo herself," Mrs. Matthew's began. "I was wondering where my student, Seto Kaiba had gone as I was wondering if he brought the attendance down to the office. I figured he might have been busy and made my way to the office to relieve him. When I arrived, to my horror Seto Kaiba was kicking Joseph Wheeler in the ribs." The singular word 'ribs' did not sit well with Joey at the moment and felt like he was coughing up a lung. There was still a bit of blood in his cough, but he ignored it and hid it from everyone else.

"Joseph, please go to first aid. "Yugi Muto, make sure he gets there okay, all right?" Yugi nodded and was more than eager to help his friend. Even though Joey was much taller than him, he grabbed his injured friend by the arm and helped him out of the office. "Yami. I require that you please stay here to give me your statement of what you saw. Mr. Kaiba, please leave my office and I will call for you and Joseph tomorrow." Yami nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Actually, this case is more complicated than you think. I don't think that these two people are quite at fault and it's just a situation of teens being teens."

Mrs. Matthews pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. When the staff witnessed this, they knew to stay on her good side for that day. "Alright, Yami. Please tell me what happened. As it comes to my understanding, you are one of the most honest students at this school. While I do trust Yugi, he has a very…submissive personality, and, I know that he would do anything for his friends. That is why I am concerned he would side only with Joey."

Yami chuckled. "Yes, you are correct. Yugi would do anything for his friends, but, he is also a very honest person just like me. While I am friends with Joey Wheeler, I do think that both students are at fault here. I saw Seto Kaiba walking back to his classroom. Yugi, Joey, and myself were just arriving to school. Joey was always a little late and Yugi wanted to wait for our friend. That is when Joey ran into Kaiba. For some reason, he has been very on edge around him lately… I don't understand why."

"Anyways, Kaiba explained to Joey how he was not interested in his squabbles today. But – Joey wasn't having that for whatever reason. He ran after Kaiba down the hallway, and the other retaliated with a punch. However, Kaiba seemed completely enraged and continued to kick Joey in the ribs." Mrs. Matthews nodded her head. "Alright, thank you Yami. Please head back to class but before you go, please make sure that Seto Kaiba is still outside my office door and that Joey and Yugi are safe in the first aid room." Yami nodded. "It was my pleasure, ma'am." The principal scrunched her eyebrows as the strange colored hair student left her office. He was way too polite for a teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner that night with Mokuba was terrible. The younger brother knew that something was wrong, but he knew better than to interrupt Seto's thoughts when his hands were resting on his temples. "Seto…I won't ask what's wrong because I know that you wouldn't want me to worry about it. But I just want you to know that no matter what it is I will always be there for you." Seto allowed himself to smile while he took a sip of his coffee. Even though the cup had blocked Mokuba from seeing his gratefulness, Seto acknowledged Mokuba with a nod. "As I will always be there for you. Thank you, little brother."

Mokuba's eyes downcast. Now he knew for sure that something was wrong. Even though it killed him to know that his older brother was in pain, he was smart enough to know to mind his own business for now. His first instinct was to call Yugi right away in private and ask him what happened that day in school, but if he overstepped his boundaries he was afraid that Seto might not forgive him so easily. The younger one's stomach flopped. Everything had been going so well between them lately, he'd hate to have a third party come between them and ruin their happy home.

Seto was sitting on the sofa in his living room, just watching television for a change. After the day he had, he figured it would be a good idea to stay at home with Mokuba and enjoy some time with him. His cell phone rang. "Don't worry, Mokie. I'll take this." He walked out of the room and into one of the empty rooms down the hall and shut the door. Mokuba raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly. He honestly couldn't remember the last time that his big brother had called him Mokie so casually.

"I don't appreciate making this call any more than you do receiving it, Mr. Kaiba." It was Mrs. Matthews. Seto addressed her kindly, and asked her what the purpose of the call was. "Joseph Wheeler called to let us know that the right side of his ribs had been broken, and he would be taking about a week off of school. You better kiss that boy's feet and thank the Lord that he didn't decide to sue you. But don't celebrate yet. The school is not finished with you yet and we have it in the right mind to expel you – but you can also thank Joseph for not allowing us to take any action against you."

Seto sighed heavily through the phone. "Yes, I understand. Thank you. I will also provide Joey with a wheelchair and anything else he might need." "I'm glad you said that." The principal stated. "In fact, you are going to be Joseph's servant until he completely recovers. You will guide him to and from his classes, assist him at lunch, and anything else he might need outside of school. If you fail this requirement, then you will be expelled and we will be sure of it that you never attend another school in Domino City again."

With those final words, she hung up with a loud click at the other end of the line. He returned to the living room with Mokuba. "You don't have to go to work, do you?" The younger brother asked. Seto shook his head. "No, little brother. I am staying with you tonight." Seto patted an empty seat on the couch next to him. Mokuba eagerly hopped up and snuggled against his brother. While Kaiba did not protest, he twitched suddenly at the unusual amount of affection but soon allowed his brother to lean into him. He wrapped an arm around the younger one as they finished the film.

After he said his good nights to Mokuba, Seto made a personal call to Joey. It was very late at night, but since he figured that Wheeler would not be attending school for the next week then there would be no harm done. When the cell was picked up on the other line, Seto wasn't expecting that the person he would be talking to was someone other than Joey. "Yes. This is Yugi Muto. Joey isn't feeling well at the moment. Who am I talking to?" He asked rather politely, as always.

"What the hell do you think you are doing answering Wheeler's phone?" Kaiba snapped. "Well, if you must know," Yugi began, in an attempt to stand up for himself. "Joey's ribs are broken and he is in no condition to take your phone calls right now. He was just about to go to bed." Seto heard another voice at the end of the line. "Yug, is that Kaiba?" Yugi probably nodded, from what Seto could tell. "That's alright, I'll take it from here."

"Weeellll, hellllooooo there, moneybags!" "Shut up, Wheeler. I have something to tell you." "So do I!" Joey responded, rather cheerfully. "You will come to my house tomorrow, after school. I have quite a lot of things that I need taken care of, so prepare to work some long hours. Not that you're not used to that, anyways. Oh, you can bring your little brother, I'd hate to see him home all alone because of your mistakes." "Leave my brother out of this." Kaiba snapped. "I was going to tell you the reason why I called, but forget that and fuck you. I will come by tomorrow, but if you think I'm laying one finger for you then you got another punch coming."

With that, Kaiba hung up his phone and slumped into his chair. He was going to tell Wheeler that as thanks for not causing any troubke, he was going to buy him a wheelchair that he could have used until his ribs were used. Now, that mutt could crawl across the floor for the remainder of his miserable feeling for all Seto cared. He wasn't sure how long this was going to last, but he wasn't sure how much of the annoying mutt he could take.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day for Seto Kaiba was a breeze as he could not focus on anything besides the menial tasks that Wheeler would probably leave him at the end of the day. He would have skipped school, if he could. Unfortunately, due to the circumstances of his predicament, Seto Kaiba could not afford to miss any days of school – unless a doctor's note was provided for sick days – or else Seto could no longer continue to run his company. That means, him and Mokuba would be left with nothing, and Kaiba Corp would be out of business forever. Seto had to see Joey after school, whether he liked it or not. If he refused, he would be expelled.

Kaiba had ordered a chair for Joey as he promised himself that he would. If he provided Joey with everything that he needed, maybe the blond would cut him some slack and let him have some peace and quiet to himself. As if raising a child, running a multi-million-dollar company and attending school two grades lower than people his own age wasn't hard enough, Seto Kaiba had just become a servant to an incompetent monkey. If he made any wrong choices, he would probably be forced to live off the streets or in a shelter, and that probably meant being shipped back to an orphanage for Mokuba. Seto could not allow any of that to happen.

When Kaiba ordered the wheelchair, he demanded to have it by 3pm the next day, the teen even payed double to make sure it would get here on time. After school, Seto made a quick stop to his house to check on his delivery. Sure enough, one of his very reliable servants waited all day, and brought the chair inside to keep it safe. "Thank you, Katrina." Katrina was one of his only employees that he would save a smile for. While Seto had always treated his employees well, he was particularly softer with them females.

Katrina smiled back and curtsied. "I'll be here tonight when you get back, Sir. I'll keep an eye on Mokuba." Seto nodded. Katrina had been with the Kaibas for quite a few years now. Whenever he had long shifts to take at the office, he could always count on the girl to take care of his younger brother. Even though he was invited to Wheeler's, there was no way he would let Mokuba stay in that rat's nest. With that thought, he made his way out of the comforts of his home and towards Joey's.

It didn't take long to reach Joey's apartment with the help of his driver. "I know you won't enjoy tonight, Collins, but I promise you I will pay you triple for your work. Your regular pay for the day, extra for staying the night and extra for completing Wheeler's inhumane tasks, whatever they may be." Seto handed Collins a large envelope of money. "Thank you, Sir." He responded without enthusiasm. Collins wasn't looking forward to spending the night with a bunch of teenagers, but Seto Kaiba always had treated him well.

Seto knocked on the door and Yugi answered it promptly. Seto scrunched his eyebrows at upon seeing the scrawny boy. "I know, I'm leaving. I won't bother you and I'll leave you in peace." Kaiba was beginning to enjoy Yugi's new attitude towards him, if only he would have taken the hint a little earlier, he might have liked the small boy a little more. "I brought one of my employees to assist me for the night, Wheeler. Take all of your concerns up with him and don't bother me."

Joey laughed hardly. "I don't think so, rich boy. You see, if you piss me off in any way, I can make a direct call to one of my closest friends, Mrs. Matthews. If you disobey me, I can tell her how you're not living up to your expectations, and you'll be expelled." Seto sighed. "I'll still pay you for your troubles, Collins, but you can head home. I don't want you to see me like this, please." Collins nodded, then proceeded to make his way out the front door to Joey's apartment. Whatever happened, Seto didn't want anyone he respected to see him in one of his lowest moments.

Seto gritted his teeth. "I originally came by to give you your chair. That way you can get off your ass, get back to school and do something meaningful with your life. Besides, you don't seem to be in that much pain." His rival shook his head. "What you're not understanding is that I'm used to taking a lot of pain. You might have broke my ribs, but I'm still the same old Joey Wheeler. If I was granted a week off school, then I'll take the time to party as much as I want… especially with you."

Seto did not acknowledge Joey's last comment. He did not want to give the other teen any kind of satisfaction. Both boys stared off into space for a while, until the blond broke the silence. "Aren't you going to ask me if I want anything." Kaiba was smart enough not to say no, so he simply said "Fine." Joey sighed. "That wasn't what I asked of you, Kaiba. You're supposed to ask me if I want anything." The brunette in question cringed. "Do you…need anything?" Joey nodded. "That's a start."

He circled around Seto, as though he'd been analyzing him thoroughly. "Now, try saying…'Is there anything you need, Sir.'" Even in his wheelchair, Joey Wheeler was still able to appear threatening. Seto blushed. "I-I certainly don't think so." Joey was quick to whip out his cell phone from his pocket. "Ah, ah," He taunted. "One more nasty word out of you mister and I'm making a call to my little friend. Come on, you can say it." He said, encouraging Seto as if he were a dog. Seto clenched his fists until his finger nails dug into his palms. "Is there anything you need, 'Sir'?".


	5. Chapter 5

**High to everyone who has been reading! Thank you so much and I am very pleased with the amount of views this story has gotten on it's very first week! Although, I would still be writing this even if only 10 people read it :) It might take a little bit before I update (just about a week or two) as I want to update with a nice chunk of chapters just like I did for you this time. I have a lot of ideas so it should not be too long. Thank you for your support! I'm currently writing the next chapters right now.**

"Another late night at the office?" Mokuba asked as Seto entered their home. Seto managed a smile and nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. But I promise I won't work so long on the weekends. We'll do something together this Saturday, okay?" Mokuba hugged his brother tightly. "Okay! Then I guess I won't lecture you too badly." Said the bushy haired kid, who was now nuzzling his face into one of Seto's most expensive suites. Although, he didn't mind. After spending the night with dumb ass Wheeler, he really missed his younger brother. "He ruffled Mokuba's hair. "The late nights won't last long, just a few weeks. Want some dinner?"

The rest of the night was spent catching up on school assignments, as well as finishing up some extra work from Kaiba Corp. No matter how hard his life had seemed recently, Seto continued to remind himself that he did not get where he was today without a lot of hard work. With that, the CEO did not get to bed until around 2am. However, this seemed to be his usual bedtime, especially when he was stressed and needed to get some work off his plate. Before heading into his own room, Kaiba headed into Mokuba's bedroom, checked to make sure that the young one was tucked in and snug, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Day two was no easier than day one. Even though Seto Kaiba had officially marked one day off of the slavery calendar, he still had five weeks and one more day left for taking care of the insufferable Joey Wheeler. After every day of hard labor, Seto allowed himself one drink of hard scotch to celebrate before bed. He had never been much of a drinker, for any reason, but lately the young adult had been going through some hard stuff.

"Perfect timing." Greeted Joey Wheeler ever so politely as Seto finished knocking on the apartment door. "Come on in. My room just needs some tidying up. Maybe some vacuuming, dusting, I don't know. Just keep it simple for the first couple of days." Then, Wheeler winked. Actually, winked at Seto. This made the brunette cringe with disgust. He made a mental note to throw up his lunch when he returned home. "Oh yeah. When you're finished with my room, you can do tomorrow's homework for me." Seto chuckled. "It's because you're not smart enough to do it yourself, is that right?"

"Listen, smartass. I'd be smart about what you say to me from now on." Joey warned. He walked over to Seto and lifted him by his collar. Seto may have been taller than the other, but Joey had the athletic build at his advantage. "It seems like I own ya now." He said as he stared dangerously into Seto's eyes. He held him up in the air for a moment to torment him. Kaiba couldn't take much more of this. The brunette let out a whimper and a struggled mewl, actually afraid of what Joey might do to him.

Joey appeared to be immediately weirded out and dropped Seto with a hard thud. "Just…go clean my room, alright?" Seto was grateful that Joey was no longer looking at him, because he was ninety percent sure that he was blushing hard right now. He had to make a mental note to keep his cool around the greasy teen, no matter what he had done to him. Something about Joey's gaze brought Seto back to the times when he was still under control of Gozaburo Kaiba. He couldn't let that get to him now. The minute he finished cleaning up the dog's room and finishing his homework, which shouldn't be too hard, he could run on home and never speak of that moment again.

It took a couple of hours to clean the pig's sty of a room, and Seto was well into finishing Joey's homework. 'Just a little more time, and I'd still be able to see Mokuba for a while before he goes to sleep.' He thought to himself. Another memory. Spending long hours working only made Seto remember Gozaburo again. Now, just like him, Joey was using Seto to work which was again keeping him away from his family.

Deep down Seto knew that Joey was no Gozaburo, but that didn't stop the resentment. 'You shouldn't have hit him.' He'd think to himself again, but it had been Joey who ran after an angry Kaiba even though he was warned not to. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Get out!" Joey ordered. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Get out now! You've done enough today now just get out of my sight." Seto wasn't going to complain. He quickly got out of the chair and headed for the door. He would surprise Mokuba tonight with take – out burgers for dinner.

"Seto! You're home early!" Mokuba cheered as he ran up to give Seto a hug. Seto eagerly accepted the hug and lifted Mokuba up to his shoulders. "Wow! Take – out! That's fantastic!" He stated eagerly as he was quick to rip through the paper bag and devour its contents. "So, how did your extra requirements go today?" HE asked. Seto winced. Even though Mokuba still did not know that Seto was now Joey Wheeler's little bitch, he reminded the young one that he would be late to return home on weekdays. However, Kaiba Corp was still in good hands as Mokuba was ready to please his big brother by helping him out when he couldn't be there.

"It was…alright?" Replied Seto with a faint smile. He didn't want to worry his brother in the least. "You eat up and we'll continue our super hero movie marathon, okay? Which one are we watching tonight?" Mokuba dashed towards the blu ray section on one of their large shelves in their extremely high – tech – looking family room. "Let's watch Suicide Squad!" Seto raised an eyebrow. What kind of title was that? He sighed. "Well, sure thing. As long as you don't get any nightmares, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was more than just a restless night for Seto. After reliving a childhood memory through a terrible nightmare, the messy haired boy decided to stay up the rest of the night to catch up on some notifications and emails from Kaiba Corp employees. Although he would never tell a living soul, the one thing that made him feel safe at night was a stuffed blue eyes white dragon doll. The fluffy, beaded eyed creature stared back at him comfortingly as he worked away. The only disturbing detail about the doll was a patch of blood on one of its front feet. It never faded away no matter how much time had passed.

Even though Seto Kaiba was forbidden to touch a toy until he learned how to control his own corporation, he and Mokuba had a wonderful friend named Alex who would secretly buy and make toys for the children. Alex was one of Gozaburo Kaiba's servants, she was a very kind, young soul and was often deeply mistreated by the elder Kaiba. However, Seto knew that deep down Gozaburo was jealous of the way she was around the Kaiba children. She had a connection with them that Gozaburo never had. On some occasions, Seto would witness his step father hit Alex even if she made the smallest mistakes. She was the only employee he ever raised a hand to.

He remembered when he and Mokuba received the handmade blue – eyes plush. Gozaburo had been out for the evening with his employees, and the house was pretty much free of all negativity. "The boy is studying." Seto's former tutor had warned Alex. "Master Gozaburo would not be pleased if you disturb him. You wouldn't want any more marks on your wrist, do you my dear?" "No, Sir." The woman replied, but never allowing her cheerful demeanor to fall in front of the man. "I was just going to see if Seto was keeping up with his studies. If he is, I'll let him eat dinner." The severely wrinkled man nodded and allowed Alex to enter.

"Hey, Seto." She whispered. The poor boy had fallen asleep, and the girl gently rubbed his shoulder to wake him. Seto's eyes immediately shot wide open. "I'm sorry!" He relaxed when he realized it wasn't his step – father. "Hey, Alex. I'm sorry what dad did to you the other day. It was my fault." The woman embraced the child in her arms. Besides Mokuba, Alex was the only person who would ever hug him.

"I know you're not supposed to hide toys…but I made this for you." Alex said with a slight blush on her cheek as she held up the blue eyes white dragon doll. "That's great!" Seto cheered as he took the dragon. He realized he might have been a little too loud, and quieted his voice just in case prying ears were listening. "Thanks. It's awesome. Now I have a drawing from Mokuba and a toy from you. Blue eyes is my favorite monster, and you and Mokie are my favorite people, so these will really give me the strength I need to get through this."

Seto and Alex left the room together to eat supper. Seto's tutor, Hobson gripped the girl's arm tightly. Seto felt completely powerless and wished that he could help, but he understood that getting in the way would only get his friend into even deeper trouble. "You better follow Gozaburo's wishes, girl." He warned. With that, he let the woman and the child enter the dining room where Mokuba was waiting. "Seto! Did you get your toy, too?" He asked. Seto nodded and whispered for Mokuba to keep his voice down, but showed him his own blue eyes doll with a smile.

He was quickly brought back to the present and stared at the blue glow of his computer with dread. Another day done, and it was time to have another drink. 'Back to this again, are we?' Seto thought to himself. He knew he should stop doing this, even if it was only a glass or two a night. However, some of these memories were too painful for him to bear. He grabbed the knife he kept under his bed and sliced it quickly down his arm.

Seto took a moment to allow the physical pain replace the emotional pain. 'What about Mokuba?' Those thoughts were bothering him quite a bit tonight. The teen had not cut for a couple of years now, but lately his life had just felt like a raging tornado. 'It's just a one-time thing, then I'll never do it again.' He replied. Then, he took a long, deep sigh. 'I think I can try to go to sleep now.' In the past, once Seto replaced emotional pain with physical pain, it was much easier for him to get to sleep. His mind was less cluttered and he could then start getting prepared for the day ahead of him.

On his ride to school, Seto couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head when Joey lifted him up like he weighed nothing. The worst part was that Joey had broken ribs and was probably still able to lift a table. There was so much determination in that man – now he was getting off track. Since when did he pay Joey Wheeler compliments and since when did he see him as a man? Wheeler will always be nothing more than a mutt to him, and that thought needs to remain.

Another dreadful day. His eyelids were practically shut tight by the time he arrived at Joey's apartment, yet again. "Oh, I got something for ya today, moneybags! Here, wear this. Also, I won't have any complaining or I'll call Mrs. Matthews right away. Don't worry, it's just you and me tonight so nothing too embarrassing. However, it'll be that way from here on out if you upset me. I'll give you some privacy to change." Seto was now very curious to see the contents inside the bag and scrunched his eyebrows at his enemy with intense loathing. He would not allow Joey to see him open the bag, and he would do so privately in the bathroom. How bad could it really be?


	7. Chapter 7

**Poor Seto… : ( Warning: forced crossdressing, yay! Seto will also deal with depression and other possible mental illnesses in this story, so I am just going to warn you if you have any triggers with that. I am just writing from my own experiences and how mental illnesses has affected me, so if that doesn't bother you then I hope you enjoy the end of this chapter. Don't worry, MANY silliness still ahead!**

Seto closed the bathroom door and took a deep breath. Whatever is in this bag, it's going to be bad. If it's from Joey, that is what he could expect. Too afraid to look, the teen quickly tore his hand through the bag and felt around inside. It felt…oddly frilly. He finally got the courage to pull the item out and realized, with horror, that the frilly object was in fact a pair of laced panties. Seto's face instantly turned beat red. Wheeler wants to see him in this?! What's he going to do? Take pictures of his rival and masturbate to them?

Wait – that would imply that Joseph Wheeler was gay. Wheeler was straight, right? He liked women. Seto liked women…he thought. No, he really was straight. Have either of them ever actually been with a girl before? Past lives didn't count for Seto – if those even existed. It was the present that mattered and he was sure he was definitely still attracted to girls. "What's the hold up?!" Joey called, particularly annoyed. "It takes two seconds. "Joey…please not this." He begged as he pulled out the black and white dress skirt, stockings, and sexy black high heels. "I've never begged you before, but I am right now. Please don't make me do this."

He could almost hear Wheeler smirking right outside the bathroom door. "It's just us, now put it on!" He warned. "Wait, it's…awkward." Seto complained. "I can't breathe in this – it's too tight." Joey rolled his eyes. "It's supposed to be. Now get out!" "I'm still changing!" Seto snapped back. "I'm having a hard time with these stockings." The blonde chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll help you out." As Joey was about to turn the doorknob, he heard an ear pitching squeal from the other side and the door was immediately shut tight again.

Joey wouldn't lie, he had a very good time with this. Forcing Seto into this costume made him feel on top of the world. "I'm going to see you anyways, so make it quick." "Oh…my god…you're adorable! I mean, it was really my intention to make you look like a fool, but I could hug ya like that!" This time, Seto was unable to conceal his blush from Joey. "Just get me out of this quick so I can go home." Seto's request fell on deaf ears. "I should make you wear that bonnet all the time! It's a riot!"

"Wheeler, I want to go home. Tell me what I need to do so I can leave immediately." Seto warned through gritted teeth. However, Joey's smirk never faltered. "Okay, fine. Go do some dishes and maybe vacuum later. But you have to be out by six! You can't stay any later than that!" Seto raised an eyebrow. "That's the exact time you kicked me out ever so politely on my last visit." The once friendly voice of Joey Wheeler turned sour. "Yeah, well that's just private business. But out." Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "Oh, speaking of but, that's a nice one you got there." "WHEELER!"

At around five thirty, Joey sat down at the kitchen table with two plates of pizza. "Eat." He commanded simply. Seto grumbled, but he realized if he didn't follow through his entire future was at stake. "I hate pizza." He sighed. "Yeah, well that's too damn bad and I don't care. That's dinner for us tonight." The blue eyed teen chuckled. "And you wonder why Yugi and Yami call us an old married couple." "Well, if you don' eat your fucking pizza, YOU will be the one in the dog house tonight."

Joey watched Seto eat his pizza with a smug grin on his face. Seto glared back at the other with a threatening glare of his own as he attempted to devour the disgusting pizza as quick as he could. After dinner, the two of them sat in pure silence for a few awkward, long moments. "It's 5:30…you should probably go." Since Seto Kaiba did not contain the slightest bit of concern for Joey, he quickly got out of his seat and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm changing." He wasn't asking to change out of the ridiculous outfit, he was simply letting Wheeler know that fact with as much confidence that he could muster while still forced in that frilly skirt and adorable bonnet.

He wasn't going to drink tonight, nor was he going to cut himself tonight. He was going to have an enjoyable night with his younger brother. Play duel monsters, watch some of their favorite shows and maybe even let Mokie beat him at one of their PS4 games. He had to stop this self – destructive behavior for his brother. In fact, Mokuba was more than just a brother to him, he was practically his child.

Seto searched online for a quality therapist in Domino city or anywhere near the area. Money wasn't the problem, he could afford any therapist he needed. However, he did overhear a conversation from a classmate that sometimes the therapists that do not cost that much to see have been kinder hearted and more understanding than their expensive counterparts. He was afraid of what to expect from his first appointment. Even just walking in one of their offices seemed terrifying. Once he thought about it, no one had ever listened to Seto's problems before – except one person, but she was gone now.

The eighteen – year old sighed deeply as he remembered her long, flowing brown locks and the way her lips felt on his forehead. He would do this for her. He dialed one of the first numbers he found online. After a few rings on the other line, someone quickly picked up. "Hello, this is Doctor McDonald. Who am I speaking to?" Seto finally responded after swallowing a heavy lump in his throat. "My name is Seto Kaiba, I- would like to make an appointment with you, if you aren't too busy, that is. I've never done this before, and I'm not sure how any of this actually works."


	8. Chapter 8

"It's alright, take your time." Mrs. McDonald said, rather encouragingly. Seto took in another deep breath. "Well, my name is Seto Kaiba, I am eighteen years old… hold on, I'm drawing a blank." "Don't worry about it," said the lady on the other line. "There is no rush, I've got lots of time. Maybe you can tell me what you have been struggling with lately? If you're comfortable with it." "Okay," Seto replied, calming himself. "It's just my brother and I living together, I'm solely responsible for him and lately there has been enough on both of our plates. It's really affecting my confidence and my ability to take care of him, I need all the help I can get."

After a successful chat with his new therapist, Seto Kaiba's first official appointment would be one month from that day. His slavery to Wheeler would be long done by then, and Seto would be a free man and not have to explain to the greasy blonde why he had to take off to therapy. That morning, Seto woke up with a smile and prepared Mokuba's breakfast. Said child eagerly sat down when he smelled one of his favorites, bacon and eggs. "Well, it's not exactly my favorite meal," Kaiba began, but I can make an exception for you today. I need to be honest with you about something."

Mokuba listened to his older brother without judgement. Even though he was still very young, he understood an awful lot about the world already and he very rarely judged anyone, unless they were making poor choices with their life. Even though Seto had made poor choices in the past, Mokuba was relieved that he was finally getting help. "Even though my first appointment is not for a month from now, I can still receive help through over the phone appointments if I am having any negative thoughts."

His younger brother nodded and smiled. "Okay, I am glad you told me all of this." He reached out and touched Seto's hand supportively. Mokuba still did not need to know about his drinking habits or self – harm tendencies, but he did need to know why he would be taking off at different hours to go to random appointments, and why a therapist named Dr. McDonald might be calling the house occasionally. "I see the markings on your arms sometimes…" Mokuba began. "I never wanted to tell you that I saw them, because I didn't want to embarrass you or make you mad."

Kaiba smiled softly at his brother. "It's okay – I would never be mad at you over something that I did. I promise you – things will be different around here. I was really afraid to call, but even before my appointment I'll try hard every day to get rid of my old habits." "I'll help you." Mokuba said. "No, Mokie, you're too young to learn about mental illnesses." It was then that Mokuba became rather cross with Seto. "Hey, just because I'm not a teenager yet doesn't mean I don't understand. I will be a teenager, soon."

Seto sighed. Mokuba was right, he would be a teenager soon and whether Seto liked it or not, his younger brother probably knew him better than Seto knew himself. "But don't go overboard, take baby steps." Mokuba encouraged. "I know you've probably had those habits for at least a few years, and I don't want you to get frustrated with your treatment and…throw it all away. Just promise you'll let me be there for you when things get tough – and you won't shut me out. Okay?" Seto stood up from the table and walked up to his bushy haired brother, embracing him in a long, affectionate hug.

Seto decided to walk to school today instead of drive. He usually always allowed his chauffer, Mr. Collins to take him anywhere he wanted to go, but he needed to clear his head today. Autumn was finally starting to arrive as the leaves began to change to various shades of orange, red, and brown. He decided to enjoy the scenery this morning before all of the leaves would die off in just a couple of short months. That was the problem living somewhere with four seasons, one never lasted long enough to fully enjoy it.

He quickly walked past Yugi's grandfather's game shop. Of course, Yugi and Yami were out talking to the old man before heading off to school. Funny, he could guarantee that both teens had missed just as much school as he had, if not more. He tried to walk away as quickly as possible, but unfortunately, the little runt and his boyfriend body guard caught up to him, just as they always have. "Kaiba, Yugi and I just wanted to make sure that things have been okay for you and Joey. Is everything all right?" Yami asked, quick and to the point. Nothing has changed with either of them.

"Stay out of my business, for once. Just take the hint that I don't want you, or your cheerleading squad in my life and I intend to get Wheeler out of my life as soon as possible. No, if you're so worried about your obnoxious fiend of a friend I am not abusing him in any way. Thank you so much for your concern, not that you give a fuck but I'm not being harmed in any way either. Now, leave me alone. I'm trying to find a life that doesn't involve you in it."

"Cheerful, isn't he." Yugi said as he watched Kaiba walk away, his trench coat always blowing in synch with the wind. "Don't take it to heart." Yami replied with a smile. Of course, Kaiba wasn't so far away and he could hear every word that they were saying. The fact that Yugi seemed almost hurt by Kaiba's words made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't want the oddly – colored hair teen to care for him at all. Nor did he have the slightest bit of concern for Yami, Téa, Tristan, and worst of all, Joey.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Seto arrived at school, someone was looking forward to giving him a talking to. Yami grabbed the taller boy by his shoulder and spun him around to face him. "I'm not sure what your deal is, but you're not going to talk to Yugi like that, do you understand?" Seto smirked and stared the other down. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend your little boyfriend?" His tone of voice did not show the least bit of concern. "Yugi wouldn't admit if he was offended or not, but I know he was because he cares about you." "Please, don't give me that shit." The brunette replied. "None of you care. All you care about is Wheeler."

"You know you are just being stubborn." Yami responded. While he never officially hated Kaiba, he did have to admit that he found his personality rather irritating. Seto began to pull away. "Don't walk away while I am talking to you!" This time, he grabbed Seto by his arm in an attempt to pull him back. As he did this, Seto's trench coat slipped upwards, which revealed some of the scars on his arm. Yami gripped Kaiba tightly so he could examine. "What the hell is this?" Seto was about to bring his free arm to punch his rival, but it was blocked with ease.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am taking care of this, and I'm doing it on my own terms, not yours." With that, Yami allowed Kaiba to walk away, again. Even after everything they had all been through together, he truly started to doubt whether he and his former rival would ever have a heart – felt – or just a normal conversation. Since Seto had been spending so much time with Joey lately, Yami wondered if Joey noticed the scars down his arm or if he had been acting out of character.

Seto left Yami to his own thoughts and headed towards his dreaded classroom filled with ungrateful brats. Yes, the younger girls still went gaga over him and breather over his shoulder as he tried to work. He wondered if girls his own age had still been crazy over him, but he wouldn't know since he spent so much time with children below his age level. His phone buzzed, and he received a text message from none other than Wheeler himself: **Moneybags! I'm having a party this Friday, and guess whose comin? That's right! It's you, big guy!**

If there was one thing Seto Kaiba hated about anything else, it was these parties. Especially when Seto was a child, Gozaburo Kaiba threw many lavish parties at his mansion. Seto was always forced to be well groomed, dressed in the finest and most comfortable suits and worst of all, he was forced to impress Gozaburo's enemies. "You see, Seto, not one of these people in my house today are friends. These are my associates and I simply use them for – well, business. It may seem complicated to you now, but you will have to understand the business world fast if you ever hope to run Kaiba Corp."

Once his stepfather was busy mingling with colleagues, Seto and Mokuba would hide in a closet in one of the unoccupied bedrooms in order to get away from the hustle and bustle. When Seto could not be found, Gozaburo would always just assume that the young boy was off by himself and mingling with the others, just exactly what he had told him to do. For Seto and Mokuba, they left the business world and all the pain it brought behind just for a little while and would enjoy secret games of Duel Monsters.

The boys had been interrupted by their game as the closet door opened. At first, both children had been shocked only to realize that it was Alex. "What are you guys doing in here?" She giggled. Mokuba ran into her arms with glee and hugged her tightly. "Did you two eat yet?" She asked. It was well known to Seto and Mokuba that Alex's favorite thing in the world was food, and she would always ask if the people she loved were well fed. "Not yet." Seto admitted. "We're sort of hiding out here."

"Well, how about I order some pizza for you? If Gozaburo asks, I can just let him know that it's for me." "Sure, we love pizza!" Seto exclaimed. She glanced over at the Duel Monsters cards spread out on the ground. "Oh my, looks like Mokuba is going to beat you this time." Seto blushed crimson. "Hey, I-I'm just letting him win because I'm a good brother." Mokuba stuck out his tongue in defense. "No. You're just a sore loser." "Am not!" The other argued back. "Boys, you might want to keep it down." Alex reminded. "There are still some of Gozaburo's goonies who have it out for us."

Seto and Mokuba lowered their hands in understanding. "Anyways, it's almost Christmas and I was going to give you these on Christmas morning, but I think I'll just give them to you now." She smiled and held out two wrapped presents from her pockets. "I was set on giving these to you some time today because I know how irritating these parties can be, so I thought they might cheer you up." The children gratefully took the presents from her hand with a smile. Ever since the death of their parents, the brothers had never seen a Christmas present since.

They were excited to find a handheld gaming system and a pack of duel monsters cards for each of them. "Thank you!" They said in unison and gave her a hug. The trio stayed in the embrace for a while. Then, Alex ruffled both of their heads and broke apart. "Anyways, the real reason why I came up here was to get the vacuum. I need to clean the dining room before dinner, or Gozaburo won't be too happy. Anyways, I'll order that pizza and I'll see you two again in about an hour." With that, she quietly shut the door and let the boys play.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh! I am so excited to have reached ten thousand words! Let's try to make this story a lot longer than that : ) Also, I know my chapters are pretty short and mostly 1,000 words each, but thank you for putting up with this as I know some of you prefer longer chapters. But thank you for bearing with me! I do have a very busy career and I find that the shorter I make my chapters, I am motivated to write more. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! WARNING: SMUT AHEAD.**

The alarm clock on Seto's desk read 7:30am. He slammed the top of the clock and tossed it onto the floor. It was Friday morning and he was definitely not ready for tonight. He would stay in bed all day and avoid school altogether, but he was really not looking forward to an angry call from Mrs. Matthews and yet another warning of being expelled. No high school diploma, no Kaiba Corp. So, the angry teen rose out of bed. He was certainly not in the mood to make breakfast for himself, so Seto poured himself a simple bowl of cereal. However, if Mokuba was in the mood for food, he would make him a proper breakfast.

If there was one thing that Seto did notice about Wheeler, it was the fact that the blonde always kicked him out at 5:30 in the evening every single day. How on earth would he be able to throw a party after school and have everyone leave by that time? The situation made no sense to him, but he didn't care. Like any grown man should, he pushed and pulled through the day. Then he gathered all of the courage he could muster to help the mutt prepare for his stupid party, but he was less than thrilled.

"I'm not wearing the dress." Seto warned the moment he walked through Joey's door. Joey rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. You only have to wear it when it's just us. Also, I'm going to have to go to a doctor's appointment next week, so I'll need your help driving me around to it." "Don't you have a driver's license like everyone else?" The brunette mocked with a smirk. "Hello! Broken ribs here!" Reminded Wheeler as he pointed to his rib cage and the wheelchair that he had been currently occupying.

"Anyways, I'm not getting into this with you tonight. Just help me set up." Even though Seto knew that there was no way in hell Joey would care about his problems, he decided to ask a question that had been on his mind, anyways. "So, this party…does it – have any alcohol?" A wide grin was now plastered on Joey Wheeler's face. "Why? You wanna suck some sauce back for yourself, tonight?" Kaiba blushed. "N-no! Quite the opposite. I…want to avoid it." He admitted as he kept his eyes downcast. Now it was Joey's turn to smirk.

It had already been a couple hours into the party and Seto Kaiba had been awkwardly standing in one of the corners in the living room, with crossed arms and sulking. The usual Scooby gang was there including many senior students which Seto did not even know existed. "Hey, moneybags!" Wheeler called. Yugi lowered his head. "I don't think this is a good idea, Joey." Yami said. "Kaiba! Yugi and I have made a bet. If I win, he drinks five shots of tequila, if I lose, well, you drink five shots of tequila!" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "In what universe does that make sense?"

"In mine it does, because you're my slave." Joey responded simply and. "Alright, Yug. Heads or tails, simple coin toss, eh? Yugi here believes that the heart of the cards can work in other games, including coin tosses. So that's like…the heart of the coin toss?" Joey laughed. Yugi turned away from Joey and folded his arms. "Believe what you want, but it's true." He scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, the heart of the coin toss." Joey mocked. "If I thought the heart of the cards was ridiculous, this has got to take the cake." For once, Joey agreed with Kaiba on this.

"That's heads you called, right Yug?" Yugi nodded, smiling as ever. "All right. You'll eat your words, buddy!" Joey tossed the coin high into the air and allowed it to land on the top of his hands, all of the party attendants gathered in excitement to see the results. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever- "Seto began, but was ultimately cut off by Wheeler. "IT'S TAILS! Drink up, rich boy!" Joey shouted with glee. Seto promised himself and Mokuba tht he would give up drinking, but he was trapped and felt like he had no choice. He downed one of the shot glasses and made a face.

Everyone cheered him on as he finished, and took another. Yugi and Yami kept both of their heads down, their friends could tell that this was already beyond stupid, but there was no stopping Joey when he made up his mind. Even if Seto wasn't here as his slave, the blonde would gladly drink all five shots for him, but he desperately wanted to see Kaiba drunk and the look on his face when the bet was lost. Unfortunately, he looked violently ill after the fourth drink.

"Joey, I really don't think Kaiba is fine." Yami said as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Lax, man. He'fine." The former gang fighter slurred, also quite drunk. "Igocheck." With that, Joey made his way towards Kaiba. "You, me. Bathroom." Even in a peaceful, drunk state, Seto could still feel the tightness of Joey's grip, and he felt obligated to comply. Joey slammed the bathroom door shut hard and locked it from the inside. He then threw Kaiba against the wall and pinned him down with his strong hands. He reached in with confidence, and began to violently make out with his brunette rival.

"W-Wheel- "Seto tried to fight, but Joey won that battle by closing his mouth shut with his hand on Kaiba's mouth. "No. I'm in charge tonight. I'm taking control of you and you can't stop me." Seto was too disoriented to fight back, and allowed Joey's tongue to find its way back into his mouth and gain dominance. Once Joey was finished assaulting Kaiba's mouth, he threw him onto the tiled bathroom floor. He started to feel his way up Kaiba's clothed thighs, and all the way up to his half mast erection. However, Joey decided to tease him and raised his hand towards the other's crotch, but not quite touching it. "what does it feel like, Kaiba?" He smirked. "Almost like…nothing is really there, hmm?"


	11. Chapter 11

Joey retracted his hand away from Kaiba's crotch, which earned a whine from the brunette. "Me and you are having a little sleepover tonight. But I have to go back and see my friends now. You wait here like a good boy, all right? Maybe I'll give you a cookie later if you behave." There was a loud knock coming from the bathroom door. It was Yami. "Joey? Just checking to make sure you aren't sick." Joey cupped his hand over Kaiba's mouth to shut him up. "Also, you left your wheelchair in the kitchen. The doctor ordered you to use it for the next five weeks and as your friend I'm making sure you stick to your conditions."

"Uh, yeah bud! Be out in a bit. Don't worry, I'll be a good Joey and stay in my chair." He laughed nervously. He gave Kaiba one last glance before leaving him there locked in the bathroom. "Also, if you decide to try to go to my little friends for help, I'll make sure you never work in Domino City again. I'll see ya around midnight, babe." The blonde left after giving Kaiba a pat on his head and a flirty wink.

Seto wasn't sure how long he had been lying on the bathroom floor, but he was thankful that no one needed to use the facilities. Since these were Joey's drunk friends, they were more likely to piss their pants, urinate outside or somewhere in the house, he figured. Either that or they had wicked strong bladders. Kaiba, however, needed to go very badly. He either needed to empty his bladder or his stomach, and emptying both at the same time wouldn't have gone too well. He crawled to the toilet and stuck his finger down his throat. He felt too sick and did not want to wait around for his stomach to decide that it was ready to throw up.

He immediately felt better afterwards, and sighed of relief. Since no one was going to break down the door any time soon, Seto sat himself on the toilet to urinate. The funny thing was, that was his first time that he had ever used Wheeler's bathroom. He was rather embarrassed, but got over it quickly after he felt empty and a little less drunk after throwing up. Although, he did remember that he took five shots of tequila so he figured that the queasiness would return pretty quickly.

The door unlocked and Seto did not have to question who it was. He knew he had fallen asleep, because time seemed to pass by so quick. He was also laying flat back on the floor, and he remembered reading somewhere it was a bad idea to lay down when you are drunk. "They're gone." Joey smirked. "Now, I have all the time in the world to tease the big bad billionaire. Don't get up. Stay down." Joey commanded. "I'm in charge tonight, and there is nothing you can say or do that is going to get you out of this."

"The last thing I remember was our kiss being so rudely interrupted. I need to explore your mouth a little more." It wasn't a question, and Joey Wheeler was quick to invade Seto Kaiba's mouth. He used one of his hands to pull on Kaiba's hair rather violently, and the other free hand ghosted over his cock. Joey released himself from Kaiba's mouth with a pop. "No, this won't do. You're not even hard yet like you were last time." He winked. "Maybe I should help you out with that." He began to use his hand to pump Seto's clothed crotch.

Joey suddenly took a small knife out of his pocket and traced it along Kaiba's face and neck. His eyes were dangerous, and it was no use trying to talk smart that time. "These clothes are in the way." Joey started with the buttons on Kaiba's trench coat, popping them off one by one. Once the buttons were removed, he begun to rip the shiny, white material until it was in tatters. Seto threw the white mess onto the ground, leaving him in nothing but a tight black shirt and the jeans that he still wore.

He felt very brave, so the blonde tried something bold and took hold of Kaiba's wrist by force and pinned both arms above his head. He could now see all of the CEO's scars, possibly a hundred of them that traced up and down, and across both his right and left wrists, scars that trailed all the way down to his elbows. However, Joey said nothing but gave the brunette a smirk in response. "Well, now that we got that ridiculous coat off, it's time to move on to that shirt. This shouldn't take too long."

The torn black shirt soon joined the tattered white trench coat. The glare in Wheeler's eyes had been ferocious, dangerous and hungry. "The only thing I have left to take care of now are these pants. Don't worry about going home naked, you're spending the night." The first thing that came to Seto's mind was Mokuba and who would be looking after him. Okay, Katrina was home. That's good. He'd be fed and looked after. After all, he was just a kid and was not quite at that age to stay home by himself. He felt suddenly grateful for the large amounts of servants that occupied his home.

Seto Kaiba woke up on Joey Wheeler's couch three hours later, covered in his own sweat and that of his rival's, and god knows what else. All he knew that his entire body felt sticky and disgusting. Seto had always been a clean creature of habit, and dirty was hardly even in his vocabulary. A mop of blonde hair was in his face, which Seto soon realized was just Joey. Just Joey, that was a pretty odd thing to say. So was finding his arch enemy and himself naked, with Joey on top of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Seto stayed in his shocked position for a couple of hours, until he had the courage to kick Wheeler in the crotch to wake him up. "Wheeler. Give me a fucking jacket, I'm going home." Said boy grumbled, he seemed perfectly content laid down on a sweaty, naked Kaiba. "Nyah, fine. Get out of here. Just take one and go." Seto grumbled and kicked the blonde onto the floor, who landed with a thud and a groan. He was soberer then, but he still felt pretty groggy from the party. Seto reached into Joey's front hallway closet for a jacket. "By the way, whose Alex?"

Seto slammed the closet door with a loud thud. "You don't deserve to know." With those final words, he left. Sure, he walked home without the warmth of a shirt or a pair of pants, but the long length and warmth of the jacket was enough. He did not know much about Joey's family, but from what he could tell his father was a prick, so he did not feel at all terrible for stealing his clothes. Besides, Wheeler had torn his to shreds. The mild autumn weather was soon turning cold and crisp. It was still early enough to see the sunrise, and the empty echo of car horns beeping and ringing sirens soothed him into his own thoughts.

His little brother was still asleep by the time Kaiba returned home. He didn't blame him. Since it was 5:30am, he figured that the kid would still be asleep for another four and a half hours. Therefore, it was a perfect time for him to catch up on some sleep, as well. It would also be a good opportunity to nurse his hangover. Not that he had been a stranger to them in the past, but they never became more pleasant to deal with, either.

His trench coat was one of a kind, and that pissed Seto off to no end that it got torn to shreds. Thankfully, he still had many stylish coats left and he could always have another one specially made. That was just one of the benefits of being rich. Since he was bored, the teen decided to venture into his wardrobe to kill some time. He managed to find another favorite. It had been a black, velvet coat with beautiful golden trims and buttons. Sure, he saved it for more dressy occasions but he really had no where to wear it to.

After sleeping through most of the morning, Seto Kaiba felt much better than he had before. He decided to say hello to Mokuba and apologized for staying out so late, but that he would make it up to him tomorrow and do whatever it was that Mokuba wanted to do. He held his big brother to that promise. With a hug, Seto let Mokuba be for the rest of the day and caught up on some horribly neglected work for the company. He was going to get Wheeler off his back one way or another.

"Thank you for taking me out today, big brother." Mokuba said happily as he held Seto's hand. Even though he was getting older, he showed no shame when it came to giving his family affection. The two had been at Domino City's Aquarium for quite some time, and it was just around lunch time. "You go find us a seat, Mokie and I'll get the food." Mokuba's eyes lit up at the use of his old nickname, but he did not protest and quickly ran to the cafeteria. He knew that Seto did not feel comfortable around crowds, so he chose a seat further away from the public eye.

Seto returned with burgers and fries moments later. When he returned, he spotted Mokuba chatting away with Yugi and his boyfriend. He didn't know how to feel. He was angry, for one thing and scared, also. After some traumatic adventures from their past and his recent torments involving Wheeler, Yami and Yugi were the last two people he wanted to see on his day off. "Yugi, stay with Mokuba for a moment, I just need to talk to Kaiba, all right?" Yami hadn't been frowning that time, but then again Seto had not been up to anything at all.

"I didn't do anything, you little – "Yami sighed. "Kaiba, that is not what this conversation is about. I know that you and I didn't get along in the past, but I really do want to make amends with you." "You really are putting me in an awkward position here, especially what I got going on with your mutt friend, at the moment." Yami pinched the bridge of his nose but simply nodded. "Yes, I know that must be rough on you." Seto replied with a simple "Hmm.", and said no more.

"We may not have been best friends in the past, but we have been through a lot together – if anything, I think that makes us something." Yami continued. "Which is why I would like to ask you to be my best man at my wedding. Yugi and I are getting married after graduation." In shock, Seto landed on the ground with a cold, hard thud. He woke up a few minutes later with everyone in the aquarium's cafeteria crowded around them. Yugi was panicking, and little Mokuba was actually the one who had been comforting him.

Kaiba woke up to the sound of Yami's voice. "Give him some room." He gently encouraged. However, this did not stop some of their fans who tried to catch a view of the exciting scene that was not, in fact, a duel. "Y-yes…" Was the answer Seto had given to Yami before he passed out, yet again. Kaiba was not sure if he passed out to shock or just plain exhaustion, but he assumed that both of these had been at work. The next time he woke up, he and Mokuba were at home, and Mokuba encouraged him to eat his lunch that had gone ignored at the cafeteria.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Monday morning, and Seto Kaiba had been called into Mrs. Mathew's office in order to check up on him and if his services had been keeping Joseph Wheeler satisfied. He better damn well be satisfied, considering the fact that Seto actually laid down for the man and let him have his way with him. Sure, he had been drunk but it was not like he tried to stop him. 'You wanted it to happen.' The brunette thought to himself. 'No, he raped me.' His rational side tried to convince. 'But you didn't tell him to stop – you know you could have. And you did cum…'

"Mr. Kaiba, are you listening to me?" The principal asked. Seto nodded frantically. If there had been one person in the world that scared it, it was Mrs. Matthews. Forget that slime ball Gozaburo, this principal was on a whole new level of domination. "Mr. Wheeler also gave you a good review, which is surprising. Also, I think it's about time you've done something good for this school. If you want to make something of yourself and lead your own company, you can start by leading our students. There is a high school Presidential election coming up, and you're in the run for school President."

"I'll run, but I'm not sure how much I can commit to. I do have a company to run, after all." "Mr. Kaiba. Think about what doors running for high school President could open for you in your future. You are, in fact running a company, but I think that employers would trust someone who has had past leadership experiences as opposed to someone who has had none." Kaiba nodded. "Very well. I'll take the job." "I did not say that I would just hand you the job." She responded.

Seto Kaiba now appeared dumbstruck. "I merely told you that I placed you in the running, and as part of your graduation requirements I expect you to hold up to them. You are running for School President against Mr. Wheeler." Outraged, Seto stood up from the chair that he had been seated in, and thrown it against the wall next to him. "It's not enough that I am forced to work with that fuck up every day after school? All those hours he has taken from me, my family, my company and not to mention my school work? Now you are telling me I have to run against him?"

Mrs. Matthews sighed. "You're choice, Mr. Kaiba. Either you run for School President, or you are expelled." Seto knew he had no choice. He needed to stay and not only to care for himself or his company, but even more importantly – for his little brother, Mokuba. "Fine. I accept, I'll run. But I won't be happy with it." The Principal shook her head. "Whether you are happy with it or not is your own choice. That will be all for today, but don't think that you are off the hook just yet. I am going to continue monitoring your progress."

"Class President, hu?" Seto Kaiba stopped in his tracks as the unidentified voice from behind him scared the normally stoic teen out of his wits. He turned around, only to find that the voice belonged to Yami. "Do you have to do that? It's creepy." The other chuckled. "We may not be enemies, anymore, but it doesn't mean that I don't like to mess with you anymore." Seto sighed. "It's just not my day today. I don't even want to do this, but I have to. I need to do everything I can to keep my family together."

"I also have something to ask you. Why would you want me as your best man? You don't need to lie to me. If Yugi wanted you to ask me, then I understand that." Yami shook his head, but smiled. "No, I asked you for my own reasons. Yes, Yugi is thrilled that you accepted and he really does hope that you would start coming around more often. He really does want to make amends, as do I. I asked you to be my best man because you are the only man worthy of a job."

"Joey is Yugi's best man, and you are mine. Everyone wins." Yami sent a wink at Kaiba's way, and he could have sworn that he saw Seto blush. Instead, the other tried to cover his face in his jacket and folded his arms. "Alright. I'll… try to come over more often. I'm just not ready to see the others yet. Things haven't been, right to say the least between Wheeler and I." The shorter teen showed concern. Seto Kaiba was always very quick to insult Joey, but this sounded more like a confession than an insult.

"I'll – talk to you tomorrow." Seto promised and quickly exited the school building. The school day wasn't nearly over, but his anxiety levels had been risen so high he had to get out quickly. Whenever Seto Kaiba had an anxiety episode, it would feel like someone had been stomping on his chest. Even when the situation was over, it still took him a while to catch his breath. He knew he shouldn't, but the moment he got home he took his trusted pocket knife and made another mark next to his vein. Each cut made him feel so guilty, and he cried for a long time.

Letting Yami know about the rape incident would just be too much for him. Thank god that Mokuba had still been in school, so he had enough time to finish his cry and get his thoughts together. He promised himself he would never harm himself ever again. He felt like such a promise breaker, and if he couldn't keep promises to himself he didn't know how he would be able to keep a promise to someone else. He remembered that even though his therapy appointments were not scheduled just yet, he could still call the therapist at any time, which was exactly what he did.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, Mrs. Kaiba. My name is Michelle, and I'll be speaking with you today. If you would like to talk to us about what has been on your mind, please let us know. Everything you say here is confidential, so there is not fear of holding anything back. We would like to help you in any way that we can." Seto felt as though an immediate wave of calm had just washed over him. Even though he had not yet said a word to the therapist on the other line, he felt safe in telling this person anything, plus, not being able to see the way how the woman reacted to what had been on his mind made him feel safer.

"Well, there was this kid from my school. Him and I get drunk at a party and – things… happened. He and I had sex. I didn't give him consent but I didn't stop him from taking me. All I felt was guilt afterwards that I felt good when he came inside me, and I had my orgasm just after his. I don't know what's wrong with me." The woman on the other line let out a giggle, but a rather empathetic giggle that made him feel comfortable. "Well, how do you feel about him now?"

The woman did not appear shocked even once. Perhaps, they were used to dealing with strange situations. Even though he skipped the rest of his classes – which he would have to explain to Mrs. Matthew's why he did so the next day, he truly did feel like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. However, Seto Kaiba was not off the hook that night. He still had to visit Wheeler when he was finished school and perform his usual chores. Although, usual was not the word to describe the situation anymore.

He walked to Wheeler's on his own again. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He was certainly depressed, guilt ridden and scared. However, what scared him the most was the fact that he felt good after Joey ejaculated inside him. Seto Kaiba was never the kind of person to question his sexuality. There had always been one and only one way to live life. Study hard, work hard, and live under the radar. Whether or not it affected his own happiness Seto did not care. He was not a man who cared about sentimental feelings and well – being. Responsibility came before all.

The man he had been thinking about had been drunk out of his mind by that time he opened the door. "What the hell is your problem – "Before he could finish shouting, Joey pulled Seto in close and forced his mouth open into a kiss. The blonde's mouth stank like alcohol. Joey wasn't just trying to rape Kaiba, he was trying to actually kiss him. Even though Joey had taken advantage of Kaiba the time before, he was above that behavior. "Wheeler, you're drunk." "I know." The other laughed.

"I like having sex with you, idiot. I want to have more…" Joey said, rather seductively. The CEO picked up his drunk enemy and carried him into the living room. "Whee!" Joseph shouted. Annoyed, Seto shoved him on the couch with a thud. "We're not having sex." Kaiba warned. Joey giggled again. "Yes, we are." He confirmed, and traced a finger along Kaiba's earlobe. "You're mine and I can do whatever I want with you. Don't act like you hate it." Seto shuddered and slapped the other's hand away from it. "Don't do that. If you don't smarten up, I will call Yugi."

Without hesitation, Joey reached over to Kaiba's side of the couch and held onto him tightly. However, his intentions were not welcome as Seto had forcefully pushed him away. "Touch me again and I swear I will beat you harder than I did the first time." The blonde looked pained by Kaiba's promise. So much so that his eyes started to water. "Why don't you like me?" He asked. Seto chuckled. "Don't take it personally. I don't like anyone." Joey swallowed before he said something that completely turned the tables on the other. "Is that why you cut yourself. Because you don't like yourself?"

"I cut myself because people in the world like you make me fucking sick and miserable. If I were to die right now, I'd be completely happy with that." Joey sighed. "Its people like you that make me wish that this world was a better place." The brunette scoffed. "Maybe if your father was around to tell you what the world was really like, you might not have turned out so useless. You're an imbecile, Joseph. I don't need you." It scared Seto how much satisfaction he got as he listened to the other cry his heart out.

Thirty minutes had passed on Joey's alarm clock. The boy had stopped crying, but he still sniffled every few seconds. "Fine." Seto mumbled. "You tell anyone about this and I will break your neck, you got that?" The CEO moved in closer to the blonde, who nodded eagerly. Kaiba's back had been pressed against Joey's chest, and Joey took the invitation to wrap his arms around Kaiba. A drunk Joey then rested his head in the crook between Seto's neck and shoulder. The brunette folded his own arms, scoffed, but eventually fell asleep. "I hate you."

Seto remembered that Joey usually wanted him out by 5:30, for whatever reason. So, he woke Joey up from his perfect slumber to let him know. "Wheeler, it's 5:30, would you like me to go?" Joey looked at the clock, upset by its interruption. "No, he's not coming back today." "Whose he? Your father?" Seto asked. Joey suddenly got a mischievous, childlike smile. "Well, I'll tell you about him if you tell me about Alex. You skipped out on the conversation last time, remember?" Sure, Wheeler was drunk and he might not even remember the conversation by tomorrow, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell him. "She was a dear friend of mine, but she's passed on, now. I still miss her very much."


	15. Chapter 15

"What happened? Joey pressed. "It's too difficult for me to talk about right now, but she had been murdered by a person I hated more than anyone in this world." The blonde was awe - stricken. "Even more than me?!" Seto managed to chuckle. "Yes. Even more than you. You may be a complete, intolerable idiot but you would never – completely hurt me…" Seto Kaiba really seemed to ponder that last sentence. Had Joey raped him intentionally? Seto wanted to believe that Joseph was too stupid to contemplate something so evil, and part of him understood that it was just the effects of alcohol taking over the mind of a drunk teenager at a party. He hoped.

"No, I'd never do that to you." Joey assured. "I still hate you, and all, but I do like your body." A blush creeped up on Joey's face. "You're just saying that because you're drunk." The brunette assured. Suddenly, Joey's eyes lit up like a school girl. "Can you put on that sexy maid outfit again? I really like that cute little bonnet!" "No!" Seto shouted in response. "I am never wearing that God horrid thing again. After my contract with you is over, I am going to burn it. Personally."

Joey then attempted to reach through Seto's leg to try to grab his member – but he was unfortunately stopped as the CEO threatened to twist the blonde's arm off. Joey might have been drunk, but deep down Seto knew that he wasn't that drunk. He had a very difficult time as he tried to understand Wheeler. First, he hated him and wanted to humiliate him in any way possible. Now, he was the ultimate sex fiend. If Wheeler wasn't going to stop his antics, Seto thought about hiring a bodyguard whenever he was around the greasy haired, former gang member.

"'ll see you tomorrow, Joseph." Seto announced. Joey whined. "But you didn't tell me the rest of the story." "If I stay and tell you the story, you are just going to try to grab my dick, anyways." "No, I won't." The other promised. Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine, but one grab and I am leaving. Deal?" Joseph nodded his head with a smile. Seto reluctantly sat down on the bed. "Alright, ever since my real parents died, Alex treated Mokuba and me as though we were her children, while my step father Gozaburo completely neglected our personal needs."

"My tutor, Tompson would document our every move and report it back to Gozaburo. When our stepfather was away on business trips, Alex would take us to special places, play games with us, and since she was practicing her sewing skills, she was very proud of herself when she managed to make my brother and I each a Blue Eyes White Dragon plush." Joey truly looked like he was listening. "One day, Gozaburo found all of the toys and games that Alex gave to us, including all of our special pictures that we made into a scrapbook to document all of our memories as a family."

"Do you still have everything she gave you?" Joey asked. "Seto nodded. "Yes. But I'm afraid I can't talk about Alex for too long. The more I talk about her, the more I feel like it was my fault for the things that Gozaburo did to her. She was my only friend." "Is that why you always acted like a stuck-up jerk" "Probably." Seto answered with honesty. "Wouldn't you?" "No." Joey replied. "If I lost a friend, I think that they would want me to be happy, and let in as many people into my life as I could." Seto chuckled. "That is what makes us different, Wheeler."

"We had a deal. I told you about Alex, now you tell me why you usually kick me out." Joey sighed and tugged on his hair out of frustration. Seto wasn't moved and continued to stare at Wheeler until he complied. "I kick you out all the time when I know that my dad is coming home. He's not the best person to be around. I am not your biggest fan, but I also can't let him kill you out of a drunken rage." "Your father drinks a lot?" Seto asked. Joseph nodded. "Then why do you do it?" Seto pressed. 'Hypocrite'. He thought to himself. 'I'm the one with a drinking problem as well and I'm telling the mutt what to do with his life. "I drink because I'm confused." The answer that Joey gave to Seto was an honest one. Just like Seto, he was confused about his sexuality. To avoid those feelings, he drank. Probably just as much as his father had, or he was surely headed down that path. "I still don't know why you cut yourself." Joey admitted.

"I guess I'm just confused, like you are." He replied. "Will you be all right? I need to go home and check on Mokuba." "Aww, doesn't he have maids?" Joey whined. "Yes," Seto laughed. "but it's still not the same as being there to take care of him." Seto Kaiba noticed that Joey now looked very depressed. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay? As well as tomorrow after school. I won't be gone for too long." "Can I come over?" He asked. Seto's eyes remained downcast. "Well, maybe tomorrow if you don't drink, deal? I just can't expose Mokuba to someone intoxicated, he'll just ask too many questions."

"Okay." Joey smiled. "I'll have my phone on me, you can call me if you need me. But if it's for anything stupid, I promise I will kill you. Got it? I also have to prepare for my lame ass election speech that Mrs. Matthew's is making me write." Joey burst out into laughter. "Ha! The all mighty Kaiba said a swear word." The brunette rolled his eyes. "Yes, hilarious. I'm not a big fan of the job, but I still can't lose against you." Joey got another devilish look in his eyes. "Well, since I'm running too, how about we make it interesting?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I thank all of you who have read my story as I did not expect it to get as much views as it has now. In fact, I just wrote the story for myself almost kind of like a fictional diary, and didn't really expect many people to read it. So thank you very much and hey – Merry Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate! I got Obelisk the Tormentor for Christmas so I am practically a screaming fangirl right now.**

As expected, Mrs. Matthew's gave Seto Kaiba shit for leaving school early, but he explained that he felt sick – which is partially true, and that he went to bed as soon as he got home. Which was his reason for not giving the school a call to explain where he had been for the remainder of the day. Mrs. Matthews nodded her head and allowed Seto to excuse himself. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, I promise it won't happen again." Even though his Principal keeps their conversations under complete confidentiality, he still thought it would be awkward to tell her that he left school due to an anxiety attack.

The morning had gone by relatively quickly, and Seto Kaiba found himself in the cafeteria sooner than he expected. Of course, he did not buy food from this place, he had his own food specially prepared by chefs at home. Today, he served himself his favorite. A juicy, filet mignon with foie gras. The special on today's menu was oden, and Seto Kaiba was not devouring any of that garbage. "Hey, money bags. Why don't ya get in line like the rest of us?" Of course, the question was asked by none other than Joey Wheeler, but he, surprisingly, acted in a friendly manner towards him.

Soon, Seto was joined by Yugi and Yami, as well as Joey, _Téa, Tristan and Duke. In his opinion, this table was a little too crowded, and he did not recall considering all of Yugi's cheerleaders his friends. Perhaps Joey did remember what they talked about the previous night, he just hoped that he would not tell the rest of the nerd herd. Yami, his boyfriend, as well as Joey knowing about his past was one thing, but if Joey passed his personal information around like candy, fists were going to fly._

However, Seto decided to relax and enjoy his lunch, for now. He did not pay them too much attention, and would only glance up from his steak on occasion. "Earth to rich boy!" Joey snapped. "Hmm?" "so, we're coming over to your place tonight, right?" Seto's food went down the wrong way a little too fast, and it took him a moment to stop coughing and catch his breath, "What? I said you could come over, and I'm sure as hell that you remember why." Of course, Joey would not listen to reason. "Well, in case you have forgotten, you are still my slave. And I say party at Kaiba's!"

"And in case you have forgotten, imbecile, I have a little brother that I do not want to have to be exposed to drunks, possible thieves, and irresponsible teenagers." Joey rolled his eyes. "Relax. The only people that will be coming are the ones sitting at this table. Mokuba knows all of us and the last time I checked he liked all of us." Kaiba folded his arms, still in defense mode. "Well, it will certainly not be on a week day. I may have to serve you, but I am still a human being who controls who goes in and out of my house."

"Joey, don't aggravate the situation." Yami warned. "He does make valid points, and he only wants us to respect what is his. Forcing people to join in your fun antics is not the way to go about making friends." Joey stuck out his tongue in Kaiba's direction, the other paid no mind to Joey's childish games. "fine, but I'm still going over tonight to annoy him." By annoy, Joey clearly had other plans on his mind, and Seto was not sure if he should be flattered or uncomfortable.

At the end of the school day, Seto Kaiba waited for Joey Wheeler as promised by the front gates of the building. If anything, Seto knew first-hand what it was like to have a father who couldn't give a damn, and who would do anything he could to make his life miserable. The brunette did not bother to get to know Wheeler much in the past, so he had little to know idea about his family's history, except for the fact that his parents split and his sister went to live with his mother.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Joey said excitedly right behind the boy in deep thought. This actually made Seto jump, though he would never admit it to the other. "Hey, did I scare ya?" He laughed. "No! You did not." Seto snapped. "Did too." "Did not." He couldn't believe he was arguing with Joey like a monkey. "Remember, Mokuba will be home so we have to act appropriately, all right?" "Okay, Mr. Dad!" Joseph agreed, rather cheerfully. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Let's just go." "How about grilled cheese for dinner?" Joey asked. Seto looked completely disgusted. "Rule number one. We do not eat dog food in my house."

Mokuba had already returned home from school and opened the door to greet his big brother and Joey. He remembered the rivalry his brother had shared with Joey in the past, and he was confused to find him in their house, as well as arriving alone with Seto. "Hey, hope you don't mind me staying for a few hours, Mokuba." Mokuba smiled at Joey, but folded his arms. "All right. You can stay. Although, you do have a lot to prove and I can't just be your friend all willy nilly. You did hurt Seto a lot in the past."

Joey nodded and understood the kid's opinion. "Okay. I get it. He's your big brother and all, but I understand since I have a little sister, and I wouldn't want anyone pushing her around. In fact, she's not that much older than you. Maybe you should date her." Mokuba made a face of disgust, which caused Joey to laugh so hard that his ribs hurt again. "Yuck! I don't even like girls that much, Joey." "Yeah, me neither." The blonde replied, who still laughed until the younger one left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Seto Kaiba shook his head. "I'm embarrassed for you, Wheeler." Joey caught his breath after his laughing fit. "Nah, no need to be. Hey, be us a doll and order us some pizza… I'll pay." Seto scrunched his eyebrows. "Pizza?" "Hey, all I see you eat is boring rich people food. Now that I'm your master, I demand that you have a little fun. Hell, maybe I'll even make you play a game with me. If I'm feeling generous." "Oh, I'm so grateful, monkey boy." Seto retorted. "Anyways, what are we watching?" "How about that new ninja movie?" Joey asked. "Don't you hate that actor? I remembered you dueled him over Mai, or something."

"Well, I hate him, but his movies are sure damn good. Anyways, I wasn't dueling for Mai, I was dueling for her honor." Seto smiled. "Actually, I didn't quite mind that blonde friend of yours. She gave you hell, and I thought her attitude was bearable…. Unlike some of you." Joey's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Wait, you're giving one of my friends a compliment?" "Hm. I like anyone who gives you hell. It puts a little spark into my day." "Yeah, yeah moneybags. Just order that pizza, will ya? Chop chop. Master's hungry."

"This is disgusting." Seto scoffed the moment Joey opened the top lid of the pizza box to reveal a rather delicious, mouthwatering mountain of cheese. The blonde couldn't wait to dig in, and so, he did. Much to Seto Kaiba's further disgust. "Oh, you want some?" Joey remembered to ask, with cheese hanging down from his bottom lip. "Not particularly." "Hey, you promised you'd have fun and eat some." "No, I never promised. You tried to force me to eat this garbage and ultimately, your plans have failed." The brunette retorted with a smirk that the devil himself could not handle.

Of course, Joey took this as a challenge and tackled Seto to the ground, but playfully. The other replied with a grunt and averted his eyes from Joey's face. "I thought your ribs were supposed to be healing, remember?" "Oh yeah, forgot about that." Joey replied. "I guess they never really bothered me, doctor just said I had to take it easy and not move around so much. Anyways, you're coming with me to my appointment in a few days, so don't forget." He mocked, now poking at Seto's nose multiple times.

"By the way… eat the pizza." Joey ordered, and forced the pizza into Seto Kaiba's face. The other had still been pinned to the ground by Wheeler, and he was trapped. "Don't be stupid." He tried to argue. "I am not eating that and there is no way you are making me." "I think I know a way." Joey chuckled. "If you don't eat the pizza, I'll just have to torment you." Joey searched Kaiba's eyes for what seemed like permission to proceed. Kaiba's eyes were confused, deep blue orbs who watched Wheeler intently. "No answer, hmm?" Joey took this as an opportunity to force his mouth onto Kaiba's.

It was a good thing that Mokuba was in his bedroom, which was at least three stories up from the living room. This gave Joey and Kaiba the privacy they would obviously need, and, b the looks of it, Mokuba wasn't leaving his bedroom any time soon. "What are you – "Seto's speech was cut off by the interruption of Joey Wheeler's tongue. He would never have guessed that Wheeler's tongue had so much strength. However, he was not drunk this time around and gay or straight, no one was going to dominate him.

Before Seto could make his next move, Joey already had the brunette's pants down to his ankles. "Don't you dare cut up my clothes again, Wheeler. These coats are one of a kind and cost more than double your month's rent. "I'll make you forget about that jacket soon enough." Joey replied. "You seemed to like it last time when I did this." Joey used his hand to ghost over Seto's crotch, which he almost touched but decided to tease the other for a little while – hopefully to bring him to a greater orgasm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Jeeze, haven't you ever been teased before?" Joey shook his head. Seto knew that this was a trap. If he was honest and said no, then Joey knew that he would have been Seto Kaiba's first, something that he would not let the blonde be satisfied over. If he told him the truth, he could only imagine that face splitting grin which Joey would probably use to taunt him for the rest of his life. "If you're going to do something, then do it right." "Ah, some dirty talk. That's right, tell me how ya like it, rich boy…or you get none of it."

"You are NOT leaving me like this, and I am NOT begging, do you understand me?" Seto asked, who now held Joey Wheeler's shirt collar forcefully in his hand. Last time, it was Joey that looked dangerous, but Kaiba meant business today. He was going to get what he wanted, just like how he always had in the past. "Well, that's not how we do business around here, Kaiba." Joey reminded, he clearly enjoyed being in charge for a change, and he was not threatened by Kaiba's outburst in the slightest. "Not only are you going to have to beg, but I'm gonna make ya say please."

The blonde noticed that the brunette was not going to budge any time soon, and he removed his hand completely from Seto's thighs. There was a change in Seto's appearance now. Those once fierce, deep blue eyes were now almost sad, desperate and longing. Joey almost felt bad, but Seto realized that he must keep his composure, and attempted to muster up his most indifferent look that he possibly could, but Joey saw through this game. "All right, smell ya later, pal." Joey really was going to leave. "Wait!" Seto called out, desperately. "Stay… please."


	18. Chapter 18

Joey Wheeler never planned to really leave Kaiba hard and neglected. In fact, this was his plan all along, to finally get the all high and mighty Seto Kaiba to beg to an average commoner like himself. The blonde smirked and turned to face his prey. "Okay, if you insist. Although, you did upset me, my friend. So, you still have a lot of begging to do. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. But first, tell me you want me." Blushing, Seto Kaiba now hid his face inside his trench coat. "I want you." It may have been only three simple words, but hearing Seto squeak like a small animal warmed Joey's heart.

Joey returned to straddle the brunette. "Aw, don't worry, buddy. Joey Wheeler wouldn't have just left ya here. Looks like you seed some help, eh?" Joey started by lightly stroking Seto's cock. Since the CEO was still wearing his tight pants, it was a rather uncomfortable feeling for him. Now eager, Seto bucked up his hips and let out a low growl. He received a light smack on his thigh from the dominant blonde. "Aye, I decide what you're going to get and when you're going to get it. Be good."

Seto knew that he could not look at Wheeler as he begged him for one of the most personal things in the whole world. "Wheeler, just – please take me. I want you inside me and… I promise to be good. Just don't leave me." For a second, complete shock washed all over Joey Wheeler's face. However, he remembered that he must maintain his composure in front of the powerful man, who now laid underneath him. "W-well, I will not let you get away with calling me 'Wheeler'. No, from now on, when we are doing…whatever this is – you are going to call me Joey."

"I can't do that, you're Wheeler and you always will be Wheeler." "Well, Kaiba." Joey replied, as he specifically addressed Seto's last name. "Call me by my first name, or I'm gone. And I won't let you release yourself until you have my permission." "JOEY PLEASE!" Seto could not believe his own words that came out of his mouth so quickly. "It's just hard for me, it's something new and I don't like too many things changing around me all at once. Could you at least let me call you Wheeler, at least for now?"

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. I mean, I'm not exactly ready to call you by your first name, either." Joey reached towards Seto's belt and popped the leather straps out of the confining holes. He removed the belt with one swift motion. "I think these are a little too tight." "Don't you dare cut them up." Seto warned. "Geeze, calm down, bud." "Do you know how humiliating it was walking home in an overgrown jacket because someone decided it would be a good idea to cut up my clothes?" All Joey Wheeler could do was snicker, but he didn't want Seto Kaiba too pissed, otherwise Joey Wheeler might not get any.

"I don't mean to sound eager, but… you're kind of leaving me hanging here." Seto admitted, too afraid to meet Joey's gaze. Joey soon took pity on the other teen. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'll take care of ya." It was a difficult task, but Joey Wheeler somehow managed to remove Seto Kaiba's skin tight pants. It was a beautiful sight to see his former enemy's cock swollen, red and aching. Sweat drops dripped down from the brunette's hair, and Joey could feel Seto's warm breath on his skin.

Seto was puzzled when Joey removed his own pants. "What are you doing?" Well, before I can actually fuck ya I'm gonna need some help from you, if you follow me." "No, I don't." Seto answered. "In case you don't recall, both of us were completely blacked out drunk last time so pardon me if I don't remember what I'm supposed to do." "Well, let's see. I'm not sure how to put this lightly. Okay! All you have to do is get down on your knees and – suck my cock." "WHAT?!" "Well, if ya don't, Mr. Wise Guy, I'm really not much use here, unless you like it dry!"

Seto knew that he, in fact, would not like it dry. True, he never had a dry dick in his ass before, but he was sure that the feeling would not be pleasant. So, the other decided to swallow his pride, fall to his knees and begin this utterly humiliating and power stripping task. It would all be over soon. Although, he was not completely sure why he wanted to have sex with Joey Wheeler, perhaps peer pressure had finally gotten to him. The sooner it began, the sooner it would end and Seto Kaiba could finally decide if he was gay or not.

First, Seto began by taking Joey's long length into his hands and gave it a few pumps to get the blood flowing. The young man was obviously too nervous to dive right in, and Joey could tell. He fought the urge to smirk, but he soon realized that it must be hard for any person questioning their sexuality to have sex for the first time – while sober. Joey liked the feeling quite a lot and let out an appreciative moan. Once Seto realized that Joey also became more comfortable, he decided that he was ready, as well.

Seto wrapped his wet mouth around Joey's now pulsing member. Kaiba took notice how his saliva felt around his cock, and how Joey's penis was actually rather clean, he expected the mutt to be a little filthier, but he had no complaints in that department. He tried to continue while thinking about something else. Thoughts of work and school ran through his mind, but even he knew that he was fooling himself. Joey took a strong hold of Seto's hair and forcefully thrusted him forward. "If you want me inside you, you have to work harder than that." He meant the comment to be snide and rude, but the words came out as a hot pant instead.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Joey spotted Kaiba sitting at his usual table, reading a book. He decided to give it a shot and to try to strike up a conversation with the brunette. "So, how are ya?" He asked. He predicted that Seto felt rather awkward about their encounter last night, and he did, as well. However, he hoped that having occasional sex would not make their relationship any more awkward than it already was. "Just busy." Seto responded. Even he realized that his response was rather harsh, but right now, he found it rather difficult to face Joey Wheeler. The blonde sighed.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" "Yes." Kaiba replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm rather occupied right now. In case you and your nerd herd didn't realize, I do have a life outside of this miserable prison that you call high school. So, if it isn't too difficult, I prefer to live out the rest of my sentence alone, and uninterrupted. It shouldn't be too hard to keep your mouth shut, or perhaps I should get a muzzle for that loud mouth of yours." Joey stood up from his seat and tossed his food onto Kaiba's jacket. "You know what? Fuck you."

Big fucking mistake. Seto realized as Joey Wheeler finally got up and left the table. Since the brunette's appetite was now ruined, he decided to make his way towards the bathroom and hide in a stall for the rest of lunch period. On his way there, he accidentally bumped into Yami while lost in his own thoughts. "Oh, sorry Atem." Kaiba apologized. Yami knew that something was wrong because one, Seto Kaiba never apologized for anything and two, Seto called Yami by his formal name. He chuckled. "Kaiba, please. Call me Yami. Atem is too professional for my liking. Anyways, what happened?"

"Just… something between me and your friend Wheeler. Things have gotten too weird for me to the point where I just can't deal with him anymore." A light bulb went off in Yami's head. "Oh, did you sleep with him?" A feeling of dread washed over Seto, and all he could do was stare deep into the ground, and hope that a hole would open up and swallow him whole. Actually, hole and swallow were two words that he would rather not think about at the moment. "WHAT?! It's just – wrong. Everything is wrong and I just need to end everything."

Seto felt as if he could lose his balance right then and there. Yami rushed over to catch him. "Come on, let's go outside and get some fresh air." The two went outside and sat underneath one of the grand trees in the front yard of the school. "I texted Yugi, he'll be on his way." "Does everyone need to know?" Seto sighed. Yami could tell that the other was probably just embarrassed from the incident, and let the comment brush past him. You had to have tough skin to deal with Seto Kaiba. "Trust me. If anyone will understand it would be Yugi." He smiled.

Yugi arrived just moments later and the two boyfriends sat on either side of Seto. Yami laid a supportive hand on Seto's shoulder, and Yugi took the brunette's arm into a hug and relaxed there for a while. "So, you slept with Joey, right?" Seto lost control of his emotions again as he forgot to cover his blush around his two formal rivals. "Hey, you've been doing that an awful lot lately." Yugi pointed out rather cheerfully. Yugi's boyfriend pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I apologize on Yugi's behalf."

"What, what'd I do now? I'm just trying to help." Yugi said, as he sounded defeated. "I don't think it really can be helped." Seto added, just as lost as Yugi. "Kaiba, we won't tell anyone else, but if Yugi and I are going to help you through these feelings we need to know one thing, did you sleep with Joey? Believe me, we are not going to laugh at you. That would make Yugi and I a couple of hypocrites, since he and I are together, after all." Seto swallowed a lump in his throat but finally admitted what he was too afraid to tell another living soul. "Yes, I did."

Of course, another one of Yugi's cheerleaders, _Téa_ Gardner, just so happened to walk outside of the school doors and spotted the three boys underneath the tree. She had never seen Kaiba look so upset, so she naturally ran over to help. Even though the brunette had a cold side to them, he was always truly on their side and the girl could sense the good in everyone. "What's wrong, guys?" "Kaiba, is it all right if we let _Téa help?" Yami asked._

Seto sighed deeply, he was already in too deep now. "That's fine, but only because _Téa is a girl, I'd rather not have any of the guys find out, I'm also not sure how he feels about them knowing, either." "And we won't tell anyone else, right Téa?" Yami asked. The girl nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm still not sure exactly what we are talking about here." "Oh, Kaiba slept with Joey. We think Joey upset him somehow." Yugi stated. Yami shook his head at his boyfriend, yet again. "Thank you, Yugi. Let's hear it from Kaiba, now. Okay?" He asked, offering his boyfriend a small smile._

"What did that jerk Joey do now?! I have the urge to drag him outside in front of everyone and pound his head into the school building. He slept with you and he dumped you?! He's a rotten creep for doing that. I'm really surprised with him." Seto Kaiba was now on the verge of tears. "W-wait. That's not exactly what happened…. He approached me at lunch and he just wanted to sit down, I overreacted and pissed him off. It's my fault. I let my emotions get in the way, and because of that I'm the one who angered Joey."


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, if you feel this strongly about the situation, maybe you do like him, even if it's just a little bit?" Yami asked. "I do have to say that I am proud of you, a year ago, you would have never acknowledged your feelings to anyone." Seto hid his face in his trench coat. He forgot how many times he had to hide his blushing face in just this week alone. "I'm – not sure. I think I might need to throw up." "Nah, those are just emotions." Yugi encouraged. "Yeah," _Téa chuckled. "You've probably just repressed them for so long you've just forgotten what they've felt like."_

"Come on, let's go back inside. We don't have to face Joey, but we can if you want to." Yami offered, giving Seto his hand to help him off the ground. Yugi and _Téa also offered him their hands, as well. "Well, we don't have to see Joey, but I think I might need something to eat." A few onlooking fans watched with glee as the four students walked back towards the school building. Yami sighed, but smiled at the fellow fans. "Yes, he's fine. How's about everyone goes back to class, okay." "I think I might throw up if they don't stop staring at me." Seto added, all too serious._

 _Ass the three returned to the cafeteria, they were approached by a few surprise guests. "Hello guys…and Kaiba." Of course, the voice belonged to Joey. Seto paid no mind to it and rolled his eyes in disgust. "Joey, it appears there has been a misunderstanding involving you and Kaiba." Yami began. "Nah, it's all right, pal. The only thing I understand is that I'm going to kick Kaiba's butt to next week in our campaign on Thursday." "Yeah. Duke and I are voting for Joey." Tristan offered._

 _"Well, I really do hope that the best candidate wins." Yami added. "Since I value both of your friendships, I will unfortunately not be voting." Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll sit this one out, too. It's nothing personal, I'd just rather remain neutral." Joey nodded. "Yeah, it's okay, guys. I can't expect my best buds to choose sides between their friends. So… how's about it, Téa, ya gonna be my cheerleader or something?" Téa slammed both of her hands on the table in disgust and glared at Joey with a fiery gaze that could kill. "As a matter of fact, I'm not voting, either."_

 _"Okay, okay. I'll see you guys later. Oh, Kaiba, take the day off." "With pleasure." Kaiba scoffed. "I don't have time for Wheeler and his games, and I definitely need to catch up on some much-neglected work involving my company." "Oh, he doesn't mean it like that." Yugi tried to assure. Even though he very much knew that Joey Wheeler was just as pissed off as Seto Kaiba. Seto sighed and rubbed his temples. "Maybe I should have just let him sit with me." With that, Seto allowed his head to fall freely onto the cafeteria table._

 _"Even though you may see us with Joey, remember that we still support you. We don't like to choose sides." Yami reminded. "Like hell we do." Téa Gardner replied. "Joey is acting like a complete, insensitive jerk and I get why Kaiba is mad at him now." Yugi shook his head, one of his worst fears was his circle of friends falling apart due to an argument. "He does like you, trust me." Yami added. "This is just his own little way of showing you that he is offended." "Yeah, you just have a lot of ass kissing to do." Yugi smiled. Meanwhile, the rest of the group looked at Yugi with shock, as though spiders had crawled out of his ears._

 _As he took his usual route home, Seto Kaiba pondered the thought of giving his therapist a call as he walked home. The teen almost never drove home, anymore. He figured that he lived close enough to the school, even though he did live thirty minutes away, but he truly did love his new daily exercise routine. He thought about what the others said at the lunch table today. Even if Joey did like him, he sure had an odd way of showing it._

 _Even though he was no longer afraid of having the occasional sex with the blonde, Seto wondered if a man could truly have feelings for another man. However, the good thing about having sex was that it discouraged his intake of alcohol and the need to physically harm himself. Once he walked into the front doors of his home, he spent some time to make Mokuba an after-school snack, then picked up the phone to call Doctor Michelle. He did feel a little guilty about invading Doctor Michelle's privacy, but then again, this topic had been on his mind for quite some time._

 _"Hello, this is Seto Kaiba… again. I'm sorry to be disturbing you, and I hope I didn't catch you at an inappropriate time." "Ah, the ever polite Seto Kaiba." The therapist on the other line greeted. Whether he liked the idea or not, Seto was, in fact warming up to the therapist. "No, you did not catch me at a bad time. This is my job and you can call me any time you lke from 9-5. I still have more than an hour left. So, shoot."_

 _Kaiba chuckled. "Well, it's a little difficult for me to explain. But the last time I called and told you about the encounter I've had with the – somewhat friend of mine. Well, we've had sex again and even though I am coming to terms that I might not exactly be the normal heterosexual male that I thought I was, I'm not sure how I feel about being gay. I was always grown up to believe that it was some sort of defect. It wasn't just my father who said this, but I feel this is just how the world thinks of me. Especially with the image that I have to uphold, I feel that I will lose respect from the world as well as myself."_


	21. Chapter 21

"Now, why would someone's sexuality make them defective as a person?" Dr. Michelle asked. "Sure, many people may not agree with homosexuality, but there have also been many famous and important people who are homosexual, and these people have made a major impact on the community and the world as a whole." Seto froze. The never really did ask himself why he felt defective. Of course, Gozaburo Kaiba was famous for invading his mind and destroying his happiness with everything that he did. "Have you ever met someone who was gay, Mr. Kaiba?" A light bulb went off in his head.

"Actually, I have. She was a lesbian." "And did she have a wonderful life also?" Seto sighed. "It wasn't exactly wonderful." She worked for us and she was the only person in the household who cared for myself and my little brother. The other employees watched her every move like a hawk and would report every wrong move to my step father, who would beat her mercilessly." "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did she not find another place of employment?" Michelle asked. "Because she loved us." Seto responded. "She always reminded us that if you love someone, you do not give up on them."

There was a very long pause on the other line. "I know that you were originally scheduled to have your first in person appointment in a couple of weeks, but if you are comfortable, I would really like to talk about this subject with you in person tomorrow, if that is acceptable with you." Seto agreed. "Of course. I just have to finish school tomorrow, and I'll be at your office just before four o'clock." "Alright, Mr. Kaiba. See you then. Also, I just wanted to say that you are very brave for opening up about this touching subject." With that, Seto heard a loud click on the other line.

With everything that had happened this week, Seto Kaiba had forgotten that the high school presidential election took place tomorrow. It was originally supposed to take place a week from then, but the ever-impatient Mrs. Matthew's demanded that the event happened the next day, as she was a very busy woman with real life problems, as she had put it so honestly. On top of that, Seto had not even prepared a speech. Never mind that, though, as he knew exactly what he was going to say, and it was something that needed to be said for a long time, now.

Seto Kaiba did not look forward to the next day, that was for sure. He had his sexual problems with Joey Wheeler, and another equally terrible problem was that he had to give a speech in front of hundreds of students. Yes, he did have a company of his own and spoke publicly hundreds of times, but the thought of speaking in front of a school seemed entirely different to Seto. "Good luck today, bro. I know you'll be great." Mokuba encouraged. "Oh, and, don't worry so much about Joey." He winked.

The older brother wondered what the hell the younger meant with that comment, but he did not bother that morning. He gave the bushy haired noirette an affectionate hug goodbye. Being more affectionate was something that both brothers had promised with each other, and Mokuba was certainly pleased with Seto's accomplishments. "I've done some more planning for Kaiba Land over the weekend, would you like to look at it when you get home?" Mokuba seemed rather nervous and blushed. "Of course, Mokie. I'm so sorry I've forgotten to work on it with this tornado in my life."

Mokuba took his brother's hand in his own. "It's okay, I know you're trying." "Oh, that reminds me, Mokuba. I won't be home after school today, I actually have y first appointment tonight." "That's great! Are you nervous?" Seto nodded. "Yes, my doctor wants to talk about a particular subject, but I'm not sure how to go about it." Mokuba's face saddened, he knew all too well what his brother meant. "Well, I'm sure if it gets too hard, she won't force you to talk about it. You could also bring up your sexuality, or – ""The younger brother immediately stopped himself from continuing his sentence.

"…You… know, then?" Seto asked, incredulously. Mokuba sighed. "Yeah, sorry for eavesdropping. I just hear your phone conversations sometimes, you don't exactly whisper. It's not that I care who or what you are – or anything like that! Besides, I always sort of knew that you were a total bottom." Seto's face darkened a deep, tomato red. The older brother allowed his head to bang against the wall, not out of anger but from embarrassment. He wasn't sure exactly where his baby brother got this kind of talk from. "Please… go to school."

When Seto arrived at his locker, Joey Wheeler was waiting for him. "Eh, so…." The blonde greeted. The tall, brunette male cocked his head. Since he did not have the most developed social skills, Seto Kaiba was confused as how he was supposed to reply. This only earned a sigh from Joey. "Never mind." With that, Wheeler left the other teen to his own, lonesome thoughts. He wasn't sure if Joey was still pissed at him for what happened the other day, or if he had possibly forgiven him, or maybe he just pissed off Joey again. Sometimes, he really wished there was a guidebook on how to survive high school without being a total douche bag.

Before he even knew it, Seto was on stage about to give his speech to the entire school. Yugi and the others gave him some thumbs up, while Tristan and Duke sent Seto a scowl. While Joey Wheeler smirked with pride. "Well, I might not be able to beat you at duel monsters, but I'm sure as hell going to beat you today." Mrs. Matthews tested the microphones for each contestant. "All right Mr. Kaiba, you're up." Seto gulped nervously and leaned in very closely to his microphone. "My name is Seto Kaiba… andIlikehavingsexwithJoeyWheeler."


	22. Chapter 22

**No, this story is not over, not by a long shot! Joey and Seto still have some much-needed developing left to do, and I am only starting to bring in some of the serie's minor characters! Actually, one is making an appearance at the very end of this chapter ; ) I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing.**

Seto Kaiba could not even look over for a quick glance at Joey Wheeler's reaction. However, he did pick up on the sound of Q-cards that fell onto the floor. A classmate coughed somewhere back in the auditorium. The brunette feared what came next. It was an uproar. Was it an angry uproar that Seto Kaiba, one of the world's most important business men let down his people? No. They had been – clapping, and, whistling? He figured that those were good reactions. Suddenly, Joey Wheeler pounced out of nowhere and knocked Kaiba into the nearest wall. Although, he was not angry, either. Instead, the blonde pulled him into a big kiss.

"I wasn't really mad at ya, buddy. I was just waiting for you to embarrass yaself and pull something like this." "Run." "What's that, moneybags?" Wheeler asked. "Run. Far away, because I am going to kill you." With that, Joey Wheeler took off faster than the speed of light. After the failed election speeches, students were still eagerly deciding on who they should vote for. "I'm going to vote for Kaiba, that speech was priceless." "I'm voting for Joey. That kiss was totally epic." Another replied. Neither teen up for election had the chance to say what difference they were going to make in the school. Especially after Seto Kaiba admitted to crushing on his opponent, and Wheeler dashed off to god only knows where.

Kaiba strolled off to the library, just to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He decided to go there because he knew that no one else would probably show up there, unless they were a nerd with no friends. Then, he thought for a moment. He was also a nerd with no friends. He sat alone for about forty minutes or so, as he had a free period and had the luxury to do as he pleased.

He was awoken from his sleep to the sound of Yami and Yugi playing card games to the table next to him. "Oh, please. You're such a sore loser and you're just mad because I can beat you now." Yugi said, retorting to some smart assed comment that Yami probably made to him while Seto was still asleep. "Well, you wouldn't have beaten me if you didn't pull out the right card you needed at the right time." "Yeah, well looks like you didn't have the card that you needed, ho." "Did you just indirectly call me a prostitute?" Yami demanded.

"How did you – find me?" Asked a groggy Seto Kaiba. "Yugi and I were thinking about the places you might go where Joey would never be caught dead at, and so after looking for you for about thirty minutes, we settled on the library." "It looks like the election is going to be a pretty close tie." Yugi commented. Yami nodded. "Yes, and we did decide to vote, after all. I voted for you, and Yugi is voting for Joey. That way, we both casted our vote for each of our friends."

Seto smiled. "It's a sweet thought, but I'm not too concerned about being class president. I would rather not, but Mrs. Matthews insisted I run for election in order to do something for this school. I guess she does have a good point, but I was planning on helping in a more behind the scenes method, like donating textbooks or help organizing fundraisers for charity, things like that." "That's a good idea." Yugi said. "Whether you win or not, you really should act on all of those things. Anyways, should we all get out of this stuffy library and head to our classes?"

The last couple of classes were such a drag, and Seto had to hide his face I his textbook in order to ignore the smiles and squeals of tenth grade girls. As he hid, he thought that he might as well read the book, as much as he detested schoolwork. 'I guess that's another thing that Wheeler and I have in common.' He thought to himself. Some passerbys (I don't know how to spell this damn word and spellcheck ain't doing it for me. Oh noes) were not as friendly towards Seto, but he knew before coming out that this was to be expected. However, for the most part, most people seemed to be accepting.

As he left school and prepared to head home, Seto did, in fact, have a visitor waiting for him. "Hey…" Joey greeted awkwardly, with a smile. "Hi." Seto greeted back, just as awkward. "So-"Both teens began, and chuckled when they realized that both of them were just as eager to speak. "I would really like to come over today, but I actually promised my therapist that I would attend my first appointment with her today, but how about tomorrow?" "All right!" Joey winked. "But don't think you are off the hook. I still need to punish ya, after all. But trust me, I promise you won't hate it so much. In fact, you might find that you actually enjoy it."

Seto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well – I'll see you then." "Yup. Laters! Actually," Joey sighed. "I'd really rather not hang out at home… if you know what I mean. Would you mind if I just crashed at yours for a while?" "That might be a good idea." Seto replied. "Mokuba is just about to get home from school, and I don't like leaving him at home for hours by himself. He does like you, so maybe you guys can play games or something." Joey smiled back at him. "Thanks, pal."

The CEO made his way into the office for his very first in person appointment with his therapist. Dr. Michelle sounded like a great woman. Sure, he was still al little nervous but what made him feel better was the fact that he had already been acquainted with her over the phone. He was kindly told to take a seat by the friendly receptionist and was even offered one of her homemade cookies. Chuckling, he took a seat and munched on the treat as he waited. As he looked over, he noticed another young boy sitting in one of the suede, green chairs. However, Seto noticed that the poor kid looked rather frightened by the way he way hunched over, and shaking. Seto took a second look, and noticed that the small teen had those signature purple bangs…


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi, Mr. Kaiba. We're all set for your appointment." Dr. Michelle announced. There was no mistake about it, that person sitting next to him had been Rex Raptor. He had been in tournaments with him before. And, even though he'd prefer to pretend to be aloof of the lilac banged teen, he did recognize him as one of the former top duelists of the region. It had actually been too long since he partook in a good game of Duel Monsters, which could also most likely be the reason for his sour moods sometimes. Seto wished he could go about his day and forget all about the duelist, but the way Rex Raptor shook in his presence bothered him.

"It's nice to finally see you in person." Michelle said. Seto nodded. "Yes. I think that talking with you face to face would be much easier for me than over the phone, but I really do thank you for allowing me to make those calls." "It's no trouble." Dr. Michelle chuckled. "Anyways, how was your morning?" "Well, it was very eventful." The brunette smiled. "But I do have to say that things might be looking up. Things aren't awkward anymore between myself and the person I am sleeping with, but I'm not exactly sure where we stand yet in terms of our relationship."

"Well, I'm sure the both of you will figure it out all in some time. After all, you're very young, and I'm sure this fellow of yours is around the same age." "Actually- "Seto began. "Y-you might even recognize him by his name. Have you ever followed a Duel Monster's game before?" "Several." Michelle answered. "I've watched all of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City finals." Seto awkwardly brushed the back of his head. "Yeah, I wasn't exactly on my best behavior back then… Anyways, you must know a Joey Wheeler, right?"

The Doctor practically leaped from her chair. "You're dating Joey Wheeler?!" "Well, that's the thing. I'm not so sure. I want to ask him where we stand, but the guy has just as bad of a temper as I do. I don't want to scare him away." "Hey, he'll realize that you're a catch, and I say he'd be lucky to have you. Anyways, if you are comfortable, do you think we could also talk a little bit more about that friend of yours that you were telling me about over the phone yesterday? If it's not too hard, that is."

Seto took a deep breath. "That's okay, just let me remember where I left off last time. All right, I'm good. Gozaburo Kaiba was very jealous of the bond that Mokuba and I had with Alex. We were each other's heaven in that hell hole, as I like to call it. I haven't known he for very long, but the amount of time that she did spend with me left an imprint in my life forever. She is one of my main inspirations for playing Duel Monsters, for turning Kaiba Corp into a gaming company, and she is also my inspiration for building my future theme park, Kaiba Land."

"You see, Gozaburo never allowed me to play with toys as a child." Dr. Michelle looked disgusted by this fact. "My step father wanted me to dedicate every waking moment of my life studying difficult business tactics, and handling weapons. He hated that I was so close to the girl and my little brother, and he would always remind me to never trust anyone in this world, that taking the time to love anyone in this world would only cause me a great deal of hurt and misfortune. The sooner I would learn that, the better off I would be."

"Alex loved to sew, especially stuffed animals and the day that Gozaburo prevented me from going near any of my toys, the young girl began to make a blue eyes white dragon plush for myself and Mokuba. We still have ours till this very day." He said, as he spoke with fondness in his voice. "We would also secretly play games when he was out on business trips. My love for technology began to develop at a very early age." "You know, since video games make you so happy, maybe you can even take it up as a career when you are older." She encouraged me.

"Yeah, but Gozaburo said that I'm not allowed to play with games. And I'm supposed to inherit his business that makes these horrible machines that destroy man-kind." Seto sighed. "Hmm," Alex began. "Yes, but one day, you will inherit his company, and that means you are free to do whatever you like with it." The small child's eyes sparkled. "Really? Then I will make video games. I promise. And I will take care of you and Mokuba forever. Instead of serving people, I will order people to serve you." The young boy stated proudly.

The hour flew by quicker than Seto thought it would, and he was not even close to finishing his story. The good thing, though, was that he was able to come back next week and as many times as he had liked in order to let out everything that had been trapped in his mind for so many years. It may have been a nontraditional goodbye, but Doctor Michelle embraced Seto Kaiba into a warm, comforting hug.

Out of curiosity, the brunette scanned the lobby to see if Rex Raptor was anywhere to be found. Of course, he was not. The boy had probably left an hour ago, and if Seto wanted to get a better look to confirm his interest, he was far too late. With a shake of his head, he began his walk. On his way home, he thought to himself how Mokuba and Joey had gotten along. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about. If anything, his little brother would have looked after Wheeler. With that thought, he let out a chuckle. As he thought of Joey, he remembered that Joey had crossed paths with Rex quite often in the past, and decided to let him know who he saw in the lobby once he got home.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm home." Seto announced as he closed the door. He was met with silence. Curious, Seto Kaiba made his way towards the entertainment room, where he assumed a child and a grown man child would spend their time together. Behold, he was correct. There was junk food and soda cans everywhere, and the two boys were huddled together, asleep on the couch. Each held a game console controller in their hands. Seto smirked, and decided to let them sleep for a little while longer. As quietly as he could, the CEO made his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner, just like a faithful housewife.

About an hour later, Joey and Mokuba woke up to the smell of food and headed downstairs with Seto. "What's cooking?" Joey asked. "It's parmesan chicken with spinach, and a goat cheese salad with cranberries." The brunette replied. The sleepy teen blinked a few times to process what had just been said to him. "Ugh, in English, Mr. Professor?" Seto sighed, but smiled. "It's chicken. You do know what that is, right?" He asked as he placed a large plateful of food in front of Joey, who began to chow down before anyone else. "Seto's a great cook," Mokuba answered. "The food sounds weird at first, but it's really delicious."

After dinner, Seto and Joey watched a movie with Mokuba until it was time for him to go to bed. Once he was all tucked in, Joey gave Seto a rather devilish look. "So, what was that you said about you enjoying having sex with me?" Seto groaned. "Are you going to hold that over my head forever?" "Yes." Joey Wheeler stated, matter of factly. "And trust me when I say that you will never, ever live it down. Face it, you're stuck with me until we're old men, beating each other over the heads with our walkers."

"That's a rather creative thought." Said the brunette, with a chuckle. "So, if you ever want my sweet lovin' again, you have to do me a little favor." "And… what would that be?" Now, it was Joey's turn to chuckle. "I thought you would never ask. It involves wearing your favorite outfit, and begging me for forgiveness. Seto's blood went cold. "Oh no, not that thing again. I told you I would burn that thing before I ever wore it again!" Joey's grin spread from one ear to the other. "Oh, and uh – don't forget that little bonnet I love so much." Joey said as he fished into his pocket, pulled out the mentioned piece of clothing and placed it atop Seto's head.

"Wheeler… at least help me with these stockings!" Seto ordered as he shouted from behind the bathroom. "I really hope you appreciate what I'm going through, because I'm never doing this again!" "All right, relax." Joey laughed and opened the door to help Seto. "And don't think we're ever getting rid of this. This'll be your punishment outfit, pal." Joey lowered himself onto the bathroom floor to help Seto raise his stockings.

Joey took his time as he drummed lightly on Seto's thighs. The CEO knew full well that Joey had been teasing him on purpose, but it wasn't as though he objected to being teased. He enjoyed it, but would never admit it. To hide his early arousal, Seto bit the inside of his cheek to prevent any moans from escaping. However, this did not settle well with Joey and he knew exactly what his former rival had been up to. With a small smirk, he had begun to press just a little harder into Seto's thigs and making circular motions with his index finger.

The blonde noticed that Seto at least stopped biting the insides of his cheeks, and started to pant heavily. It was a good start. Seto's warm breath was turning him on, as well. This new-found energy gave Joey the confidence to move higher up the teen's thighs, right between his legs and took hold of Kaiba's shaft. The other's eyes grew wide with shock and a tiny gasp escaped his lips. Seto's thighs shook from the shockwave at first, but he soon relaxed and let Joey Wheeler take complete control over him.

Joey lifted Seto's short, black skirt and ran his hand slowly up and down Seto's cock. As he enjoyed the feeling, Seto allowed his head to roll back and hit the wall. Feeling more adventurous now, Joey used his index finger to swirl around the tip of Seto's head. A long-awaited moan was finally released from the other and Joey beamed inside, but did not want to make a big show out of his excitement as to not scare his partner away. Instead, he continued to make circular motions as he began to notice the precum on Kaiba's tip smear.

Seto gasped and bounced his hips, up and down. The way Seto bounced his hips drew Joey mad with desire, and Seto knew that Joey would pick up the pace whenever he did this. The blonde reached for something in his pocket. "What's that?" Seto asked. Wheeler chuckled. "Haven't ya seen lube before, pal? I would make you suck my dick and all," Seto scowled at this. "But I'll go easy o you for tonight and give it to you nice and quick." "Just remember I'm wearing this insufferable dress just for you. So I want it fast and hard!" Joey smirked. "Fast and hard, eh? You got it, bud."

Joey gently turned Seto onto his back. He would go easy on Seto by slowly inserting his head inside the other teen. "It's okay, we've done this before and I can take it. Just do it, please." Kaiba begged. Joey nodded. "Okay, just let me know if it gets too rough and I'll slow down." "No, don't. I've had a rough day and I need you to be rough with me. I have to focus on this. On you." "Aw, moneybags. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Seto growled. "Just shut up and do it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Say hello to the longest thing I've ever written in my entire life! This thing is now over 100 pages and lord and behold, it's a freaken Yugioh fanfiction! XD Anyways, I love writing this thing and as always, thank you for putting up with my short updates but it's the only way I can update more frequently : ) Thank you for your support!**

"I can't hold on anymore, Joe. I need to- "Before he could finish his sentence, Joey had already came inside him. "It's okay, it's your turn, now." Joey encouraged. Within seconds, Seto came all over his stomach and that horrid maid's outfit, as well. The brunette collapsed to the floor. He began to pant heavily and shake, which worried his partner. "Hey, you're alright." Joey said as he ran his fingers comfortingly through Seto's head. "It's just your semen. You've seen that before, pal." Joey offered some back rubs in between and repeated that everything was going to be fine.

"Just hug me… idiot." Joey couldn't argue with that. "Okay, if that is what His Highness demands." He said playfully as he embraced Seto into a warm hug. He continued to rub him until he calmed himself. "There. All better. What happened, by the way." Seto Kaiba took a deep breath. "I guess – I was just in shock. I think. I know I embarrassed you. I would be too, if I were you." The tone in his voice was rather pitiful and it broke Joey's heart. "No, I'm not embarrassed. Sometimes… orgasms can be a little scary. Especially if you don't have them that often."

"Could we please drop it?" Seto begged. Joey sighed. "Alright, okay, just tryin' ta- "Before he could react any further, Seto buried his face into Joey's chest. The blonde grinned. "Ah, more of a cuddler than I expect it." He chuckled lightly, so that he would not disturb the cuddly teen. "Who would a' thought, eh?" Soon enough, both boys drifted off to sleep for a nice nap. A few hours later, Seto awoke to the calming sensation of Joey Wheeler rubbing his head. "Hey, bud. I gotta go, okay?" Seto nodded. "M'kay. See yamorrow." He mumbled, clearly still sleepy.

Joey wondered how many times this kid was going to make his heart melt. "Um…" Seto began awkwardly. Joey cocked his head. "Yeah, pal?" "Promise you won't make fun of me or I'll cut your balls off." Seto warned, as he gave Wheeler a fiery death glare from hell. "Jeez, sure! What's on your mind?" "Well, where does this exactly, leave us? I mean- what exactly are we?" Joey smiled back at him. "Ah, I get it. Well, we aren't enemies anymore, I'd say. Maybe we can start off nice and slow, see where exactly…this goes, ya know? Because, I'd really like to see how much I like ya, too." Seto smiled. "Yeah, I can live with that."

The next morning, Mrs. Matthews had Joey and Seto sit down in her office to tally the votes. "Well, congratulations, Mr. Wheeler, it looks like you are school president." Seto Kaiba let out a sigh of relief, and the principal soon turned very cross with the teen. "Oh, don't think you're off the hook so easily, Mr. Kaiba. As to both of you, those speeches were utter failures and I have it in the right mind to give you after school detention for the rest of the week. Luckily for you, I have a life."

"I can't let you off scot free for that speech of yours, Seto. So, that is why I am making you Joey Wheeler's Vice President." Seto slumped in his chair with a look of defeat and huge disappointment. "Why do I always have to serve this kid?" Joey grinned, showing his huge, pearly whites and was obviously pleased with himself. "I don't know. Must be your destiny." Mrs. Matthews huffed. "Now, both of you leave return your class attendance sheets back to your teachers."

"Well, at least we'll work with each other more often, hu?" Joey laughed. Unamused, Seto rolled his eyes but agreed with Wheeler. "I swear that woman is out to kill me." He sighed with a shake of his head. "Mrs. Matthews might be scary, but she really does care about her job, and by caring about her job, that means she cares about us." The brunette smiled. "You're not as stupid as I thought." Feeling playful, Joey backed Seto against one of the lockers. "Well, you seem to be attracted to stupid." He chuckled as he pulled the other into a kiss.

"You totally did lift your foot off the ground when I kissed ya. I saw you!" Joey argued while Kaiba still denied the fact that it was, indeed, a foot pump kiss. "You're full of yourself." He huffed. "You deny it now, but one day I'll catch it on camera and put it on one of those jumbo screens in Domino City for everyone to see." "You wouldn't dare!" Seto snapped back. "Not unless you admit it." Defeated, the CEO had no choice but to begrudgingly agree. "Fine. Itwasafootpumpingkiss." "Yes! Score one for Wheeler!" "Whatever, wait for me after school. Unless you want to walk home in the rain."

Later that day, Seto Kaiba spotted Joey Wheeler running up to him with his jacket covering the top of his head. He smirked, and felt accomplished that his partner gave in to his little game. "Well, look who decided to join me." He teased, even though he meant to be playful and ruffled Joey's hair. "Just let me in, man. I'm soaked! And hungry, and sleepy." "Anything else? Just… get in the car and we'll dry off at my place." As Joey sat down, Seto removed the coat from Joey's hair and began to squeeze the water out.

"Say, whatcha doing there?" Joey asked, feeling a little awkward but pleased that Seto was paying attention to him. "Please, I don't want your wet hair soaking my limo." He chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot. The other day when I was at my appointment, I ran into that dino duelist kid, whatever his name is. Didn't he used to bother you?" "You saw Rex Raptor at the office?" "Oh, that's his name. It's been so long that I forgot." Seto lied. Joey shook his head. "Man, it's been forever. How did he look like he was holding up?" Seto shook his head. "Actually, it didn't look like he was holding up at all."


	26. Chapter 26

"I wonder what he got himself into this time…" Joey said, as he trailed off into his own thoughts. "Sorry bout that. I did kind of ruin his life, and I feel a little responsible for the kid." Seto shook his head. "That was years ago, Joe. I'm sure he's over it by now." "Well, Rex has always struggled to make it by, I just hope he's okay. Hey, do you think I'd be able to come with you on your next appointment to see if he shows up?" Seto thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure if I can let you in without an appointment, but I can ask if you can tag along with me."

"Thanks, man." Joey smiled. "So, we're going to the doctors for your appointment today, right?" The brunette asked. Joey looked sheepish. "Eh, yeah. I have to get it over with sometimes." "And I'm sure you've been keeping up with your treatments and using the wheelchair I bought you." Kaiba added with a smirk. "Watch it…" The other warned. The two boys had a very strange relationship. They did not fight like they used to, but they did enjoy poking fun at each other. "But first, let's go back to your place first and change out of these wet clothes."

Seto did not have many casual clothes, but Joey was able to find himself a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt before the two of them headed off to the hospital. "Wow, and here I didn't think that you wore anything but suits! Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a pair of ass hugging sweatpants." Joey winked. Kaiba's face immediately went red. "Well, I – might be able to, one day." The blonde rested his head on Seto's shoulder. "I love it when you blush. It's sweet. Anyways, we should take you clothes shopping this weekend!"

"The Doctor is ready for a Joseph Wheeler." The office secretary announced. "Thank you, miss." Joey replied as the door had been opened for them to enter. "Ah, hello Joey." The Doctor greeted, rather casually. "How have your ribs been holding up? Let's take an x-ray. If you take good care of them and get plenty of rest, they should heal by themselves." He had Joey stand in front of a machine, and a moment later, a picture of his ribs was presented on an overhead. "Well, look at that. Almost as good as new. Have you been using your wheelchair?"

"Uh, yeah. Totally, Doc!" Seto rolled his eyes and shook his head, but did not say anything. "Actually, I haven't been so sore after the first couple of weeks, and I've just been walking around as though it were nothing. I sit a lot in class during the school day, so I've had a lot of time to relax and rest my ribs." "Who's your friend here?" Asked the Doctor with a smile. 'This is good, he doesn't know who I am nor does he know that I was the one who broke Joey's ribs.' Seto thought to himself.

"Oh, my name's Jim!" Replied Kaiba. A loud snicker could be heard from the other side of the room, but it was immediately silenced by Seto's cold, hard death glare. "Well, thank you for coming, Jim. I'm sure your support means a lot to Joey, here." "Yeah, yeah." The brunette blushed, avoiding the Doctor's idiot smile. "So, have you thought about taking action against the person who broke your ribs?" The medical professional inquired. Joey shook his head after he took notice of Seto's downcast, clear blue eyes. "Nah. I think he's learned his lesson."

"You didn't have to say that." Seto said to Joey as they exited the hospital building. Joey looked confused, as per usual when it came to Kaiba. "What you said back there." Joey knew full well where Kaiba was getting at, but he enjoyed playing his daily game called Messing with Seto. "I said something?" Seto huffed. "You know what I'm talking about." "Nah, elaborate for me. You're the genius and I'm the dummy, after all." "Anyways, it would mean a lot to Mokuba knowing that you didn't take any legal action."

Joey frowned. "Ah, what would be the fun in that? Besides, if you're ever a bad boy I could just punish ya." He finished with a wink. "Joseph Wheeler, I am not your child." Kaiba warned as he clenched his hands into fists. "Maybe not, but you're still my sexy little maid!" With that, Seto gave Joey a look that made him run to the limo faster than the speed of sound. "By the way, I'm staying over tonight!" The blonde announced as the two made their way to Seto's doorstep. "That's fine with me. My bed is big enough for both of us." When Seto opened the door, his favorite Geek Patrol jumped up to yell "Surprise!"

The color from Seto's face drained as Yugi and Yami, _Téa, Duke, and even Mokuba ran to the doorway to engulf the CEO into a huge, group hug. "Can we stay, please?" Yugi begged. "It appears I don't really have a choice." "Hey, he's not killing us!" Duke exclaimed. "That must mean yes!" The group quickly ran to the kitchen. "Oh and, thanks for not killing them." Joey said with a smile. "Well, you are a package. If I want to put up with you, I also have to put up with your idiot friends. By the way, where is the brunette with the stupid haircut?" Seto asked._

Joey almost looked crossed an folded his arms. "Yes, he is an idiot and he does have a stupid haircut. Which was why I didn't invite him." Kaiba smirked. "So, you finally decided to start hanging out with people with normal haircuts. "It ain't his hair! He's not spending the night with the rest of us because he's been acting like a total douche bag." Seto was confused but decided to stay out of it. "Well, I guess I'm making dinner for seven tonight." He sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

Seto admitted to himself he did find it strange that Joey and Tristan were not speaking to each other. Even though he did not know Joey's friends all that well, he did understand when two people were going through a spat. Although, he always found Tristan to be an arrogant airhead, always yelling at others while he never got work done for himself. "So, are we gonna play some games or what?" Duke offered. "Hey, Joey. How about you against me for old time's sake?" "You're on!" Joey replied. "So, what is it that we're playing?" "Well, let's take a look through Kaiba's games."

"Wow, Kaiba, you have way more games than I thought you did!" Joey exclaimed. Seto chuckled. "Well, I do make games, you know. Playing gives me a little inspiration." The boys' mouths dropped. "wow, he actually plays?" Duke mocked. "Yes. I may be a CEO, but I still need to find inspiration for my work and its good downtime." "In other words, he just likes to play games." Joey replied. Yugi and Yami were busy in the kitchen getting the popcorn ready, while _Téa had already changed into her pajamas. "Say, I still have that dog costume from a few years ago." Develin laughed. "You'll wear it if you lose."_

Seto's interest peaked as Duke mentioned Joey's costume. "Dog costume?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. This would be perfect revenge. If he could help Duke win, he would be able to see his beloved mutt in his dreaded defeat. After all those times Joey had forced Seto into that maid's outfit as punishment, Joey Wheeler could understand what it feels like too wear a costume for humiliation, and it would also be a victory for Kaiba, himself. "So, what kind of games are you good at, Duke?" The brunette inquired.

"Hey, just who are you having sex with, anyways?" Joey whined. "Whining. A perfect characteristic for a dog." Seto reminded. He was not intentionally being mean to Joey as he might have done when they were younger teens, but he was simply letting go for the night to enjoy himself as a normal teenager. Duke burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Kaiba. "Man, where have you been keeping this guy, Joey? I love him." It warmed Joey's heart to see that most of his friends had taking a liking to Seto.

In a corner of the entertainment room, Mokuba was keeping himself busy by teaching _Téa how to play a game of Duel Monsters, while Yami entertained himself by whispering sweet nothings into Yugi's ear. He wondered if him and Joey would ever get to that stage, or if Joey would have become bored of him by then. Now that he was in a somewhat relationship, he felt himself becoming a different person around others. He may have felt like the same old Kaiba on the inside, but he noticed a change with how he interacted with others, almost as though he were nicer to Joey and his little friends._

"Cool, Call of Duty!" Duke cheered as he pulled the game out of its stack. "Ugh, I suck at that game." Joey complained. "Wow, a game you actually suck at. Imagine that." Seto teased. "But I'll take you on, Develin! No one messes with me, not even Joey Wheeler himself." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You are Joey Wheeler." "That's right! Say my name, baby!" "I will kill you in your sleep tonight…" Of course, the challenge attracted the others in the room and everyone soon crowded in front of Seto's television.

After a half an hour into the game, victory was given to none other than Duke Develin. The group smiled as even Seto Kaiba himself returned Duke's high five. "Aw, it's cute to see him act like a real teenager, hang out with people his own age and not hang around with old men in stuffy suits all day. We should do this more." _Commented Téa. Seto nodded. "I could arrange that. It gives Mokuba a chance to have a good time, as well. And if he is happy then I approve. You have always had a good friendship with him, Téa. Plus, if it gives me a chance to see Wheeler in a dog suit, I'm in."_

"Hold on, guys! I'm just gonna drive home and get it, then I'll be right back!" Joey stuck out his tongue. "Not unless I leave first!" He was soon hushed as Seto grabbed hold of his ear and pulled him close into a whisper. "You leave, and I promise you that you won't be getting any sex for a week." The blonde now looked worried. "On second thought, just make sure that costume is washed, Duke. It has been a few years, you know."

With Duke gone, the rest of the gang looked into Seto's movie collection to pick a film to watch for when he got back. "We got the popcorn ready!" Yugi cheered. "Uh, Yugi, where is the popcorn?" His boyfriend asked. Yugi, with his mouth full of popcorn shook his head. "I have no idea." He mumbled, as pieces of food fell out of his mouth. Yami shook his head. "You're impossible, but I still love you. Don't worry, I'll make another batch and keep a certain somebody away from the bowl until everyone has had their share." Seto joined Yami as he also shook his head at Yugi but had backup snacks. "Don't worry, I also have candy bars."

"Hey, what on earth do you think you're doing?!" It was definitely Duke's voice that hollered from the outside of the Kaiba mansion. "You've caused enough trouble! When I get my hands on you you'll be nothing but blood and organs!" The rest of the group was quick to join Duke. "What's going on – Rex? Just what the heck do you think you're doing?!" In Rex's hand was a can of spray paint, and on the side of the Kaiba mansion had the word 'FAG' printed in capital, bright red letters. "I – I can explain." He stammered. "It wasn't my idea. I was paid to do this, and I need the money." "who paid you?" Seto asked. "This is my house and I demand to know who told you to do this."


	28. Chapter 28

Rex was dragged inside the Kaiba mansion by Duke and Joey. "Hate to do this to ya, but you've done the crime." The boy had been strapped down to a kitchen chair. He began to perspire, but he was determined to see this through. Duke Develin reached into Rex's pocket to retrieve his deck. "Okay. This is going to be simple. You tell us who put you up to this, and we'll let you go and give you your deck back." "Well, maybe don't scare him too much." Joey added. Duke rolled his eyes. "He had it coming." "Wait! I need those cards to get my cash!" Rex begged.

Seto was uncomfortable with the situation, now that he was a more mature duelist, he would never put someone else's cards at stake. In order to avoid watching the boy squirm, the CEO turned away to face a wall. "K-Kaiba. You'll get me out of this, right?" The dino duelist whined. Seto sighed, and still refused to face him. "Let's start with Razor Lizard first." Duke whistled as he tore the card in half. Rex flinched, but remained focused on Develin. "That's nothing…plenty more where that came from." Joey shook his head. "Duke, there might be a better way to deal with him."

"Oops. There goes Cyber Dino." Duke sang as another card was ripped in his hands. "Okay, you're really playing with my heart here." Rex cried. I'd tell you if I could, but I can't! The guy paid me a grand to spray paint the place, I couldn't turn down an offer like that." Joey sighed. "No, Rex. You chose to accept the offer, and you chose to deface the mansion all on your own." "Aw, quit being my mother, Wheeler." This time, Joey took a card from Rex's pocket. "Well, well. If it ain't Tyrant Dragon himself." "Okay! I'll talk!"

"All right. What I didn't get was why one of your friends wanted to pay me. The moment you started to date Kaiba, he got really jealous. He found me wandering around Domino City one day, noticed my – condition and offered to pay me if I followed Kaiba around and made his life miserable. That's why you saw me at your appointment a few days ago, and that's why I didn't want you to get a good look at me. I knew what I was assigned to do and making small talk with you would have ruined everything."

"I am sorry about this, Kaiba. I really didn't want to hurt anyone, and I'll do what I can to make up for it." Seto nodded. "All right. You can start off by washing the side of my house. I'll let you go with no charges pressed, but if I hear you've been accepting money to deface property or hurt someone again, then I will." "Thank you, sir." Rex replied, and bowed his head. "I'll drive you home after you've cleaned my house." The brunette added. "By the way, where exactly are you living these days?" Joey asked.

"Well, it's not exactly a house. I live with – my boss." The group raised their eyebrows. "Anyways, don't waste your time driving me back there, I'll walk." Joey began by untying Rex from the chair. "By the way, when you said my friend paid you, what do you mean by friend?" "It was Tristan." Rex sighed. "That lousy snake!" Joey snapped. "I am never forgiving him for this!" Seto ran up to embrace Joey from behind. "It's okay, we're all fine. Don't get angry over this. I know he was one of your best friends, but by the way he's been treating you he isn't worth getting upset over."

"It's worth getting upset over when my former best friend calls my boyfriend a fag." As he listened to that sentence, Seto Kaiba heard Joey Wheeler officially call him his boyfriend. "He's gonna get his tomorrow at school." Everyone knew that once Joey had a plan, nothing was going to stop him from carrying it out. "I don't mean to upset you, but," Seto began, referring to Rex. "Your clothes looked like they've seen better days. We could wash them for you." "Yes," Joey added. "And take a bath. Lord, when was the last time ya had one?"

Before Rex knew it, his clothes were torn off from his body and he was left in his boxers. Then, he was dragged upstairs to the tub where he reluctantly got inside a tub filled with bubbles. "Actually, I think I'll make Tristan clean that paint off." The blonde finished. "I don't care how angry he is with me; all of this is his fault." He rambled as he forcefully ran his fingers through Rex's tangled hair. "Hey! I can wash myself!" He spat. "So, did you… mean what you said?" Seto asked.

"Oh, about what?" Joey asked awkwardly as he brushed the back of his head with his hand. Seto gazed down at his feet. "About me… being your boyfriend?" "Oh! Well, I mean I did have sex with you quite a few times and all, and I really did enjoy it. So, I thought, why not keep you around a bit more and make you my boyfriend?" He winked. And, on that rare moment, Seto Kaiba genuinely smiled. Joey Wheeler's face froze. "D-did you just?" Seto cleared his throat. "Let's just agree to never mention this again."

"Hey guys, hate to break the moment but let's not pretend that this is a really bad high school romance fanfiction for one second and let me wash my fucking hair in peace?" Rex complained as he splashed water towards Joey and Kaiba. "What do you mean by fanfiction?" The brunette asked. "Eh, who knows what kind of drugs kids these days are on." Joey replied. "Anyways, let's listen to the guy and give him some peace and quiet for a minute." He closed the door behind him. "What do you think he meant when he said that he lives with his boss?" Kaiba asked. Joey shrugged. "I don't know, but how about we both keep an eye on him for a while?"


	29. Chapter 29

**I swear guys, I am not a Tristan hater! I simply made him do the things he does for story development. Please don't kill me Tristan lovers! I can't have everyone skipping in very happy bunny fields all the time, right? : ( Also, I kind of write things on the spot, in fact, most of this story hasn't been planned at all, I mostly just write what's in my head at the time. Also, thanks again for reading! Happy bunny trails to all, except these characters!**

"Kaiba, would you prefer if we stayed or went home? I know these recent events have been rather depressing." Seto took a long, hard sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, stay. Wheeler went through the trouble to invite you all, and the pizza he ordered will be here shortly, the two of us can't eat it all by ourselves." Yami smirked as he began to walk away. "You like us." He mocked. "I hate everyone!" He hollered back at him. "We love you, too." He winked before returning to Yugi and the others. "Aw, you do love them." Joey teased as he ticked Seto's sides. "I – put up with them for your sake!"

Rex returned moments later, wrapped in a white, fluffy robe. His clothes were still in the wash and Seto reminded him to burn the robe when he was finished with it. "I meant what I said, I'll never do this to anyone again, and I am sorry." Rex said as he approached Joey and Kaiba. "It's all right." Seto replied. "I'll have my employees take care of the house." "By the way, don't tell Tristan we found out. I think we should all use our brain power to get him back." Joey said.

"This is for your trouble." Seto said to Rex as he gestured the other to open his hand, and placed one thousand dollars into his palm. "Really? Are you sure?" Rex asked. Seto rolled his eyes. "Please, there's more where that came from." Joey pouted. "Any for your boyfriend?" He asked and batted his eyelashes. Seto pushed the blonde away and shook his head. "Wait a minute, how about we keep the spray paint on my house just for a little while?" Seto Kaiba recommended. "Why?" His now boyfriend askes. "I have an idea, trust me."

"If we keep the spray paint on my house then Tristan will know that Rex was here, right?" Seto continued. "He does not need to know that I already gave Rex the money that was promised to him for spying on me and defacing my house." Rex lowered his head. "Geeze, don't I just sound like a real catch." He moaned, and allowed his head to hit the kitchen counter. "What I was going to say," Kaiba added with a roll of his eyes. "Tristan will give Rex one thousand dollars, without knowing that we've already given Rex the money for his troubles."

"You'd do that for me?" Rex asked. "Yes, but only if you tell us where you live." Joey replied. Rex groaned and slumped in defeat, but nevertheless complied with the group's orders. "All right. You won't believe me if I told you, so I might as well show you. Just don't get too close if my boss is around, I don't want anyone getting caught." "What have you gotten yourself involved with now?" Yami demanded. "Hey, when you have to fend for yourself, you do what ya gotta do to get by. I'm not trying to be insulting, but I really don't expect any of you to understand."

"Are you okay, bro?" Mokuba asked as he gave his older brother a hug. Kaiba nodded and hugged his little brother back. "Yeah, we'll be fine, I promise. To be honest, I'm not worried about that bonehead Tristan one bit." "I'm a little disappointed." Mokuba replied. "Being one of Yugi's close friends, I expected better from him." Kiba patted the top of his unruly black hair. "Joey, if you don't mind me asking, what actually did happen between you and Tristan?" Joey nervously brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Okay, if anyone deserves to know, it's you."

"When I told Tristan I was gay he was a little weirded out. I asked him why he has a problem with my homosexuality when he is clearly fine with hanging around with Yami and Yugi all the time, but he acted like I betrayed him when I told him. It's not like it was a secret I was keeping from him, I wanted to make sure I was gay before I came out to anyone. I wanted to make sure I was comfortable with myself before telling anyone else."

Seto nodded. "I understand that feeling. But please go on, I did not mean to interrupt." Joey broke out in a smile and almost laughed. "Geeze. Now that you're my boyfriend, your apologies are going to have to be a little less formal. It's too easy for me to forgive you when you act like… well, you." The two gazed at each other for a moment, until they shyly looked away from each other. "Anyways, continue." Seto ordered. "Well, when I confronted Tristan with this he told me he'd prefer I dated anyone but…" Joey said, as he awkwardly fidgeted with his fingers.

Seto sighed. "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you or frighten us into breaking up. I like to think we're a little more mature, now." He smiled. Joey nodded. "I won't let him hurt you either. Or the rest of our friends." Seto raised his eyebrow. "Our friends?" The blonde blushed. "Well, I figured they like ya well enough, and as the leader I decided to let you in!" The Pharaoh, who had been currently playing a game, but down his controller and turned his head slowly to face Joey. "Oh, we have leaders, now?"

"W-well you guys know what I mean!" Yugi chuckled. "Please try to enlighten us." Seto shook his head. 'At least everything is back to normal now, and everyone seems okay.' He thought to himself. Rex's stomach growled, and the sound filled the entire room. "So, when's that pizza getting here?" Before Seto started to date Joey, he couldn't remember having pizza this often in his entire life. Sure, his stomach started to fill with cheese and pepperoni, but he'd put up with it. Also, even though he would not admit it to himself, he had finally begun to have fun.


	30. Chapter 30

"Man, that's good." Rex said as he shoved slice after slice of pizza into his mouth. "You chewing that, man?" Duke asked with a chuckle. Rex rolled his eyes. "Who are you, my mother?" "Don't worry, I can order more pizzas later." Seto whispered to Joey. The group watched the dino duelist in amazement. "Say, I don't mean to be rude, but, when was the last time you ate?" Joey inquired. He remembered that Rex had a bit of a temper, and so he prepared to get his head chomped off. "A couple days ago, but I can't just keep spending my money on myself. Sometimes you do have to support someone else, you know. Actually, do you mind if I bring some of these slices home? I'll pay you."

"No need to pay." Seto replied. "But there is one catch. You have to show us where you live." "I can't do that!" Replied the purple haired teen. "I told you I can't bring anyone over unless under special circumstances." "Hey, do you still see Weevil?" Mkuba asked in an attempt to make the conversation more cheerful. "I remember you guys were very close. Well, close in a different kind of way, but still you guys were always together."

Rex let out a deep sigh and his eyes saddened and turned downcast. "No, I haven't seen him in forever. Nothing bad happened between us, just life taking us in different places. I do miss him, though. I know many of you think that he treated me like shit, but… it's just his own weird little way in showing that he cares about someone. I really do miss that ass hole." He said, as he finished his reminisce with a smile. "Sometimes I really do wonder what he is up to and hope that he is all right."

After the group finished their dinner and Rex's clothes were now washed and dry, Seto and Joey offered to drive him home. "You remember the deal." Kaiba reminded. Rex nodded and hopped into his car. "I'm serious though, just try not to get caught, okay?" "By the way you're describing this place, I'm very hesitant on letting you go back there. If you like, we can figure something out." Rex shook his head. "No, man. I have people that rely on me now and we take care of each other. We're like family, now. If anyone understands, it has to be you, right?"

"Yeah… just be careful, okay?" "Sure thing, Mother Goose." Rex replied. "Right here is great. It's one block away from my place." Joey nodded. "Okay, but you better keep in touch. If not, we'll call you. And don't worry, you'll see Weevil again. As much as I hate that little runt. But if ya like him so much, we'll help you out. Wait a second – ya like Weevil!" Kaiba slammed his head on the steering wheel. "Joe, don't embarrass the kid." Rex turned as red as a cherry, and his nose had begun to bleed a little.

"I do not!" "Rexy and Weevil sittin' in a tree." Joey sang until Rex pounded him on the head. "Buzz off!" As he started to run off, Rex paused and turned back to the two. "Oh, and, thank you for not killing me Mr. Kaiba. Like I said, I owe you one and I'll be around." Seto flicked some brown bangs from his eyes, impressed with himself that he was still able to cause fear in others. "Don't sweat it, kid. Be good and my boys will be watching." Rex nodded and took off. "So, we're gonna follow him, right?" Joey asked.

Seto pretended as though he was casually driving throughout the city and heading home. "Watch out for Rex and I'll watch for traffic. If you see anything unusual, I'll stop." "Okay, will do." Joey replied. The two drove around the block to catch up to Rex, who had stopped at an old, run down small building painted in miserable shades of gray and brown. "This place looks disgusting." The blonde commented. "I think they painted it this way so that drivers and pedestrians won't pay too much attention to it. However, I think there is a little more to this place that meets the eye." Seto reminded.

An unusual man stepped outside the building to greet Rex. "Pause here." Joey said. Seto paused on the other side of the street as to not be spotted by the strange man. Seto pulled a map out of a side compartment and handed it over to Joey. "We'll pretend that we're reading this." "I told you. You either come back with customers or you're on your own, kid." The man warned. This must have been Rex's manager that he had talked about previously. "Please, sir! I brought some food and money."

The man crossed his arms and glanced down at Rex, intrigued. "Go on." "I have a thousand bucks and a handful of pizza. You can have it all." Rex got down on his knees and placed the contents in front of his manager. "This is all, I swear. Just don't hurt the others, okay?" The large man swiftly struck his palm across Rex's face, and the younger one tumbled over to the ground. Joey was angrily about to leap from the car and show that man who really was the boss, but Seto stopped him and shook his head. "We don't want to put him in any more danger. We'll deal with this quietly."

With a sigh, Joey sat back down in his seat. "We'll save him, I promise." The two drove home after Rex and the manager walked back inside the building. When Seto opened the door, he realized that everyone had left. "Wheeler, where did your geek squad head off to?" "Hmm, I think they left to give us some privacy." The brunette smirked. "Well, I can't object to that. I just have one request though. I get to top tonight, you had your fair share."


	31. Chapter 31

**WEIRD SEX CHAPTER IS WEIRD! I do find it very hard to write sexual scenes but I really try my hardest with this story. I want to say I hope my style of writing has matured after the past few years of writing yaoi : ) I know I have a lot going on with this story, but every plot is going to get resolved one at a time. Enjoy!**

"It's my turn." Seto warned as he threw Joey onto the couch. However, Joey Wheeler always had a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, and he never backed down from a challenge. "He. Really? You know I was never afraid of you." He said with a purr in his voice and took Seto's mouth into his. Kaiba moaned inside his former rival's mouth, which drove the blonde wild and gripped Seto's thigh's tight. "I'm still… going to win." Joey chuckled, and licked the lobe of Kaiba's right ear. The CEO's eyes rolled backwards at the sensation. "Really? You know you melt whenever I do this." HE said as he took a chunk of the brunette's hair and pushed him further into his mouth.

Seto managed to break free from Joey's mouth. "So, we're pulling hair now, hu?" He asked as he managed to get a handful of the other's blonde hair and pulled him down to the ground. Once Joey was pinned securely into the couch, Seto took this as the perfect opportunity to straddle the other teen. "Heh. You only managed to top because I let ya." Joey smirked, ever so playfully. Kaiba offered Wheeler a smirk with his own. "I'm just getting started."

"Well, in order for you to get me going, I gotta get you going." Joey Wheeler stated as he reached for Kaiba's belt buckle. As Joey undid Seto's belt, the brunette wondered if tonight would end up in Joey's favor, after all. "Please, just – let me prove that I'm worth something to you." Joey's face fell. "Hey, what do you mean by that?" He asked, as he reached over to rub his boyfriend's head. Seto averted his eyes. "Just for tonight, I just need this one thing. I need to prove to you that I can actually do something right."

Joey Wheeler smiled and leaned into the other. "You're too hard on yourself, we need to change that." He chuckled. "But I promise, I'll let you have this, but I'm not going to let you get away so easily. After this, you're telling me why you're always bringing yourself down. I'm just trying to help you out here, okay?" He smiled. "After all, if you're going to put yourself inside me, I am going to have to help you out with a little problem of your own, if you know what I mean." Joey blushed as he pointed down to Seto's groin.

Seto returned Joey a blush of his own. "Oh, I get it now." He let out a deep exhale. "Actually, I've… never done it before, like this." "Like what?" Joey asked seductively and took Seto's chin into the palm of his hands. "You're going to have to be a little more vocal for me." "I've never let someone else – suck me off." The grin on the blonde's face was so wide it could have split his face in pieces. "Oh, you mean I'm your first then.' Kaiba looked away from his partner. "Just do it, okay?" Joey laughed in response. "Oh, I'll do it, all right."

Joey Wheeler slowly slid his boyfriend's pants down his ankles. He left them there, enjoying the rather vulnerable features of the other. He never would have imagined to get so lucky as to witness the great Seto Kaiba with his trousers hanging from his legs. Kaiba's vulnerability only made Joey love him even more. "It won't be bad, trust me." He encouraged as he brushed Seto's bangs away from his eyes. He started by grabbing the brunette's thighs with hunger, and then slowly used his tongue to lick his way up Seto's groin, he stopped for a brief moment.

A whine escaped the other's lips, and Joey's eyes widened. Before they had been official, Seto would refuse to moan at all. Now, it was almost like he saw a completely different side to him. The blonde smiled, and decided not to torment his boyfriend tonight. Instead he went straight through Seto's tip and began to circle his tongue around the tip of the length. He had technically still been teasing Kaiba, but there was no fun in sex without a little teasing. Once he figured that Kaiba had had enough, he took in more of Seto's shaft.

Seto gracefully shoved his hips into Joey while Joey playfully bobbed his head up and down. Setoo Kaiba let out a deeper groan this time, a signal for Joey to take more action. Suddenly, Joey released Seto's cock with a pop. Seto looked almost disappointed and so tormented that all Joey wanted to do was hug him, but there would be time to cuddle later. "That's enough for now. Now, you get to top me like you've always wanted to." Seto blushed. "Um… how exactly do I do that?" "Awww, it's nothing. Here, I'll lay down on y stomach to help get you started." Joey encouraged.

Seto Kaiba gulped, worried and anticipated about what was to come next. "Okay. Hmm…" He took a deep breath and slowly inserted his tip into Joey's hole. The other grunted in surprise. "That's it. That's good, you can keep going. It's fine." He panted. Joey gripped the blankets on the couch for support as Seto gradually eased inside him. "Good. Now you just start by moving up and down a little, and go at your own pace." "Okay." The brunette replied meekly. He begun to do what Joey had suggested, and eased himself a little further into his boyfriend.

'Up and down…' Kaiba thought to himself as though he had been taking some kind of test. In his own mind, he was, and that test was to prove himself to Joey Wheeler. As he grew more comfortable with the situation, Seto started to play with the other's hair again, and tugged on it lightly. Joey moaned. "Yes, please keep pulling my hair, that's fantastic." "I did it!" Seto shouted. "Well, we're not quite done yet." Joey replied. "But we're getting there. But if it helps you I am liking this quite a lot."


	32. Chapter 32

That following day, Seto and Joey had both been sitting at the cafeteria together, making upcoming plans and events for their school. Now that Joey was school President and Seto Vice President, they had to work together to make sure that everything was a success. Of course, it would be much easier if Joey had not been continuously throwing French fries at his partners head. Whenever Seto confronted Joey about this, the other would deny, snicker, and throw another one. At this, point, Seto realized any attempt to make his boyfriend pay attention was futile. "Anyone up for a couple's lunch?"" Yami asked as he and Yugi sat down.

"Yami, does throwing French fries at your boyfriend's head count as abuse?" Seto asked. The Pharaoh laughed and shook his head. "Why, is Joey throwing them at you?" "Yes, make him stop." The brunette glared. "No, I do not believe that counts as abuse. Feel free to throw your French fries, Joey." "Yay! Attack Kaiba with food!" He shouted gleefully. Yugi now took part in the battle by throwing the top bun of his hamburger. "I now summon Hungry Burger in attack mode!" The Vice President of the school grumpily folded his arms and scowled, but did not stop the other two from having their fun.

"Anyways," Yami began, as he ignored the childlike food fight around him. "We were all debating about what to do for your birthday." Seto's eyes widened like saucers and he turned away, embarrassed that someone would think about his birthday. "Yeah, Joey suggested Kaiba Land," Yugi stated. "But then I reminded the idiot that you built the freaken thing." This made the CEO almost chuckle. "Well, it's okay, we don't really have to do much or spend any money – ""Of course we do!" Joey cut in. "You're my boyfriend and I want you to have a nice birthday.

"Mokuba is already planning the cake. That kid sure does have an obsession with birthdays." Joey Wheeler finished. Yami nodded. "Yes. He's like a child demon from the underworld when it comes to anything with sugar or presents." Seto smiled. "He may be a responsible adolescent, but he's still a kid at heart." "So, just like the other day, we were thinking of asking Téa and Duke to come along." Yami added. Seto nodded. "Yes, that was a rather nice day." Of course, Seto remembered it was also the day when Tristan hired Rex to spray paint the word 'Fag' on the side of his house, but he decided to forget about it for now.

"It's okay, I don't need anything." Seto said as he tried to convince his friends that he was not much of a birthday person. Yami smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What if I gave you an Egyptian God card?" Kaiba's mouth dripped with saliva and his eyes widened to the size of plates. "Really?" Yugi's boyfriend let out the loudest belly laugh the group has ever heard. "Not even in your dreams."

As the CEO's face fell, it was hard to deny that he didn't look adorable. Seto pretended to pout, and buried his face in Joey Wheeler's shoulder to get some attention from his partner. Joey chuckled and rocked the brunette in his arms. "Aw, come on guys, that's a little too far. But it sure is fucking funny!" "Glad my pain and humiliation are amusing to you." Seto sulked. Yugi nodded. "Oh, it certainly is." "So, back on track," Joey began. "Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" The blue-eyed teen took a deep breath and sighed. "I never told this to anyone, so please don't laugh."

"It's okay. What you need to realize is that we support each other, we won't judge you." Joey reminded. Seto nodded. "Okay, when I was adopted by Gozaburo, my birthday's ended. My real parents would always celebrate both mine and Mokuba's birthdays and explained to us that birthdays were about appreciating what you have, new surprises and memories to make that would last you a lifetime. My parents taught me the real meaning of birthdays. However, Gozaburo said that a birthday was no excuse to slack off from your studies and responsibilities."

"But," he continued. "As Joey knows, one of Gozaburo's employees was the only person who would help me celebrate mine and Mokuba's birthdays. We celebrated in secret when Gozaburo was away on business matters. That way we wouldn't get caught or punished." "Who was your friend?" Yugi asked. Kaiba shook his head. "I'll – tell you another time. She was a beautiful woman, purely kind hearted and someone who inspired me to be the person that I am today. She's the reason why I made Kaiba Corp the company that it is today, and the real inspiration for Kaiba Land. I may not be ready to tell you about her yet, but you will be able to see her once I build a statue in her honor in the center of Kaiba Land."

"Ever since the day she died, I have never celebrated my birthday since. Tat must be why Mokuba was so excited when you mentioned celebrating, and the thought of it actually makes me sick to my stomach. I haven't had a proper birthday in over five years, and most of my birthdays after that were kept in private and held inside a closet in my bedroom." Seto actually remembered the fond memories of himself, Mokuba and Alex as they celebrated his last birthday in a stuffy closet.

"That's depressing." Joey said as he slouched into the cafeteria seat and let out a deep sigh. "It may seem depressing to most." Seto said with a smile. "But I really do have fond memories on October 25th with my small family. It may not have been an extravagant day, but I was still surrounded by those who cared about me." "Well, this year you are getting a proper birthday, and you are not getting out of it." Joey demanded and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Yami looked lost in thought. "What's the matter, babe? Feeling like a dick after making fun of Kaiba?" Now, it was Yugi's turn to laugh at Yami's expense.


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow, I can't believe how much support this story is getting and once again, I really do thank all of you! Also, I got a new puppy! With my career and new friend, I may not be able to post at the times that I usually no but I will try to keep my updates as frequent as always. Also, enjoy : )**

"Well, if you won't do it for yourself, at lest do it for Mokuba." Joey encouraged as he rubbed Seto's head. "The kid has been secretly planning for a week. You wouldn't want to break his heart, would ya?" He teased the other with a smirk and a wink. Seto groaned, but nodded his head and mumbled something that just might have been "Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me." "So, can we go to Kaiba Land one day, just for the hell of it?" Joey asked. "Actually, it's under construction right now due to a new project." "And what might that be?" Yami inquired. Now it was Seto's turn to smirk. "You'll see when it's finished. It's a new state of the arts ride involving a gaming experience as you ride through an intense rollercoaster."

Late in the afternoon, Seto Kaiba had been called down to the principal's office. Since his summoning was on speaker, the CEO received a rather flattering message that read: **LOL! Whatcha do now richboy?** Wheeler and his exceptional grammar skills never failed to amaze Seto Kaiba. With a shake of his head, he strolled down to Mrs. Matthew's office and apologized quickly for whatever it was that he might have done.

"No, Mr. Kaiba. I've called you in here to let you know that I am promoting you to eleventh grade. You can choose your new schedule any time this week but you can start looking at your courses first thing tomorrow." This time, Seto really was too shocked for words. Well, at least he wouldn't have tenth grade fanatics eyeballing him during every lesson. "Okay, thank you. I will come by first thing tomorrow morning." "Oh, how is Mr. Wheeler, by the way?" Seto was not sure if Mrs. Matthew's was asking him on business matters or for personal matters. Either way, he decided to answer with "Everything is going better than I thought it would."

Like a loyal golden retriever, Joey Wheeler had been waiting outside of Mrs. Matthew's office to walk home with his boyfriend. "So, what was that all about?" Joey asked. "I…think I just got promoted to eleventh grade." The brunette replied. Joey pulled Kaiba into a big bear hug, something that the CEO still was not quite used to yet. "Hey, that's fantastic! No more tenth grade little buggers then, hu?" Seto sighed heavily with relief. "No, and thank goodness for that. I swear I was going to shoot myself."

"If all goes well, you might be lucky enough to be in our classes soon." Joey teased. Seto shook his head and realized that as Joey's boyfriend, it was smarter to choose your battles and allow him to have the last word sometimes. "You're impossible." "Hey look. It's the others." Joey Wheeler warned. "They seem to be running up to us in a hurry. I hope everything's okay, let's go see." Seto and Joey quickly caught up to Yugi and the rest of their friends. "Is something wrong?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes, in fact there is. Remember the incident with Tristan bribing Rex to graffiti your house? Well, he's here now and he's looking for a fight." "Not unless I have anything to say about it." The blonde retorted as he began to roll up his sleeves. "Don't be stupid, Joey. This is serious!" Téa added. Joey nodded. "Yeah, well so am I.I am finally going to show this bloke that I have a brain of my own, I can stick up for myself, and above all else I am not his little lap dog and I deserve to be treated with respect! Something he has hardly done throughout our entire friendship and I can't believe it took me this long to realize that."

"It's not your fault, Joey." Seto said. "It's also mine too. As much as I hate to agree with him, I understand why he hates me so much." Everyone in the group stopped to stare at the CEO for a moment. "Remind me who this guy is again." Yami said with wide eyes. "Oh, let me introduce you to my boyfriend. This is Seto Kaiba." Joey announced. "His boyfriend is pissed off at his former best friend, and he is about to kick his ass for disrespecting us. Now, if you excuse me, I got a Tristan to beat up."

"Maybe this is for the best." Yugi added with a sad bow of his head. "As much as I hate this situation, if Joey and Tristan have a go at each other maybe they'll be best friends again in no tie. That is always how their friendship played out, right?" Téa cocked her head and let out a nervous breath that she had been holding in. "I'm not sure about this time, Yugi. As much fun as we have poking at Joey, he's very serious right now and we should let him do what he thinks is right for himself."

"I think we should still go to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Kaiba interjected before he took off after Joey. The rest of the gang followed shortly after. They met up in the football field at the back of the school, where Joey and Tristan were prepared to duke it out to see who would come out the champion. "This ain't just for me," Joey began as he approached his former childhood pal. "This is for disrespecting Kaiba, and for what you did to Rex, too."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Please. When we were best friends you always hated the both of them. It was always you, me, and Yugi. Now you're letting Kaiba ruin everything!" "Grow up!" Joey snapped. "In case you haven't realized, some people do mature. Just because you can't doesn't mean that other people don't." With a snap of his fingers, Rex appeared from behind the bleachers, and shook from nervousness. "H-hey Joey. Uh, I really don't want to be here." He said as he kicked the grass with his foot. "I know you don't, but we'll get you out of it." The blonde smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

"If you punch Rex, then you'll show me how much our friendship means to you." "That makes no sense, you retard!" Joey spat. "No one is going to get punched, and if you keep insisting then they only one who is going to get punched is you!" "Hey, what makes you think I'll even let anyone punch me?" Rex demanded. Tristan chuckled. "That's simple. That's because I'm your owner, and since I payed for you, you have to do everything that I say. If I want to beat you up, then I will. If I want to fuck you dry, then I will do that, too."

"You raped him?" Joey sighed and shook his head in disgust. "Rex, is this true?" Rex nodded shamefully. "Yes, but in my defense the money wasn't just for my survival, I also joined this business to help my friends. Some of them who joined me. Even though we may be called prostitutes of some sort, we save every penny we make and put it towards food for our stomachs, some of them even have little ones to feed. So, if you have to do it, you can punch me if you want your friend back."

"He's no friend of mine." Joey Wheeler said, almost like his words were a final statement. "Let. My dino. Go." Over in the distance, the shadow of a very small, scrawny teen with an awkward haircut stood with pride. "What are you doing here?" Tristan demanded. "I was contacted by Seto Kaiba." Weevil answered. "He told me what you have been doing to Rex. Also, you don't own him anymore. Kaiba had the pervert's business shut down and threw the guy in jail. This means that all of his employees are now free, including Rex." Rex began to wipe tears from his eyes and ran towards Weevil into a hug.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to see you again." Rex cried as he buried his head into Weevil's chest. "Let's go home." The other smiled as he brushed purple bangs out of Rex's eyes. "But we don't have a home." Rex reminded him. Weevil shrugged. "Then we'll make one. We've always gotten by on ourselves before, and this time will be no different. I am always here for you and I'll never leave you again." "That's disgustingly heart warming coming from Weevil." Téa commented. Yugi nodded. "Ditto."

"You mean you did all this?" Joey happily asked Kaiba as he brought him into a head-lock. "I knew ya had a heart, you knucklehead!" "Y-yes.. please stop!" "We love you, too!" Rex and Weevil shouted in unison as they ran towards Kaiba and Joey as well. "All right. From now on, we're all good with each other. Since you saved Rex, we'll both come running when you want a favor." Weevil said. Joey shuddered. "Okay, just stop being mushy!" Weevil shrugged. "I can't help it, he's my dino brain, but I am going to kill that punk over there who messed with him." He warned with a finger pointed towards Tristan.

"Remember, you promised to call." Joey said to Rex as he tried not to get emotional. Rex rolled his eyes and blushed. "Yes, okay! Geeze. You're embarrassing me, mom. I'm not gone forever, I'll always be in your deck, you big idiot." Joey was puzzled. "What do you mean by that." Everyone paused for a moment to allow Joey to comprehend what Rex had said. When he didn't Rex sighed. "My Red Eyes, you moron! You have my Red Eyes so I'm never too far away." The blonde laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, my bad."

"Enough of this reunion!" Tristan snapped. "In case you have forgotten, Joey, I'm not quite through with you just yet!" Before the group could comprehend, Tristan began to run lightning speed towards Joey. "No! Stop!" Seto shouted. He jumped in front of Joey to block Tristan's attack and, instead of Tristan's punch being delivered to Joey, Seto had been the unfortunate receiver instead. The CEO could feel his head hit hard on the ground. Sure, it was just grass and a bit of mud, but it felt like the worst pain in his life. After the pain had subsided for a bit, he had begun to feel groggy before passing out.

A couple of hours later, Seto woke up in the school nurse's office with his brother Mokuba, his boyfriend Joey, Yugi, Yami, and Téa crowded around him. "Hey, look who's awake!" Joey announced as he leaned in to give the brunette a tender kiss. "I can't believe you did that for me. Why did you?" Seto hesitated before he answered the other. Come to think of it, he thought he'd never be able to admit why he defended Joey like that. "I think – I might love you."

The next time Seto woke up, it was himself and Joey alone in the nurse's office. As the brunette laid down underneath the covers, Joey rested overtop of him and brushed his hand through the other's messy locks. "Is someone finally awake?" Joey asked. Seto groaned and stretched. "I guess so… What happened?" His boyfriend was lost for words. He was not sure how Seto was going to react once he reminded his boyfriend that he told him he loved him right before he passed out. "Well, I'm not sure if you remember your confession, but…" In fact, the CEO did remember. With a shake of his head and a sigh, he admitted "Yes, I do remember."

"So, what exactly do you think about that?" Seto continued shyly. "Well," Joey hummed. "I've given it some thought as well. Actually, I like the idea." He said with a shit – eating grin. "You. Like. The. Idea?" Seto repeated in annoyance. "Hey! What I meant was, I think I love you too. So, we're on the same page, then?" Joey asked and finished with a smile. Kaiba smiled as well. "Yeah, for once I think we are on the same page. So, what should we do now?"


	35. Chapter 35

Even though Joey and I had been dating for a little while, no one had ever said "I love you" until today. Come to think of it, during the weeks we have been dating, I have not had an official date with Joey since we had gotten together. Yes, we have slept together, but dating and sleeping together are still two different things. "Actually, Joe… would you – like to go out this Saturday?" "Wait a second, is the all high and mighty CEO asking me out on a date?" Annoyed, Seto exhaled. "Please don't make a big deal out of this. Do you want to go out on a date or not?"

Joey chuckled in response. "Of course, I do, rich boy." Kaiba decided that it was time to get up and leave the nurses office, but realized that his internal organs were in quite some pain due to Tristan's blow to his stomach. "On second thought, why don't we rest here for a little while. Do you think they have Jell -O around here somewhere?" Joey Wheeler laughed out loud. "Man, I'm learning a lot about you today, pal. I never thought you even liked Jell -O. "Well, Wheeler. I am in a god forsaken hospital. I'm in pain. All I want is some damn Jell-O!"

A little while later, Joey finally managed to get some of the requested Jell-O from the nurse. "By the way, thanks for saving me from that beating there. You really didn't have to do that – I was actually surprised you did. But I still thank you for it." "You're welcome." Seto replied. He held his mouth open so that his boyfriend could continue to spoon – feed him. "I just have to ask though, what the hell is up with your idiot friend?" Joey shook his head. "You're right, he is an idiot."

With a sad hum, Joey continued to tell Kaiba everything that had been going on between himself and his former best – friend. "A couple of weeks ago, Duke and Serenity announced that they were in a serious relationship. At first, they started a not – so – serious long-distance relationship just to see where things would go between them. Coincidentally, that was exactly around the same time that me and you started to date, and I think that Tristan couldn't handle any of those changes. I knew he wouldn't take it well when he found out that my sister and Duke made things official, but I never thought he would sink so low. I'm sorry about him."

"It's to be expected." Seto said with a nod of his head. "He's never liked me before, for obvious reasons and I don't expect him to ever get used to the fact that I'm dating you." "Well, he's gonna have to." Joey added. "What's he going to do if I marry ya one day?" All of the blood rushed to Seto's face. The redness covered the tip of his nose to the bottom of his ears. "Well, l-le's see where dating takes us." Secretly, Seto Kaiba was jumped for Joy inside his heart.

"So, about our first official date, how's about going for burgers?" Seto chuckled. "Actually, I've never had one of those before. But, if you insist, we can go." Joey Wheeler's jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT?! You never had a burger?! Well, that'll change right now. We gotta go get one before you die as a grumpy old man who's never had himself a burger!" The blonde exclaimed as he grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist and attempted to pull him out of bed.

"Ouch! In case you haven't forgotten, I'm confined to this hospital bed for a reason! We can go out tomorrow." He finished with a smile. "Perfect. Tomorrow is the day before your birthday so we can save that day for just you and me, and we can see all of our friends tomorrow." "Wow. I'm still going to have to get used to calling them 'our' friends." Kaiba reminded. "But I think I can manage that eventually." "They do like ya, you know." Joey smiled. "I know, and I'm glad they do. It's just – I've never really been a part of your geek squad before."

"Well, I'm gonna have to go out and buy you an official Geek Squad member hat." His boyfriend said with a laugh. "Just a warning, the more you hang out with us, expect weird things to happen." "Like getting kidnapped in my own video game and getting rescued by none other than Joey Wheeler? I've had had strange encounters with you guys before, but I didn't think they happened that often to you guys." "Well, they do." The blonde nodded. "So, grab yerself a seatbelt and buckle up. Hanging out with us is more adventurous than any theme park out there."

"Speaking of being adventurous," Joey began as he reached under Kaiba's bed sheets. "How about we have one of our own right here in the nurse's office?" He winked. Seto flushed. "Y-you can't be serious…" Joey chuckled. "You know it turns me on when you're shy and flustered. The shyer you are, the harder I get." "Joe- ahhhh." The brunette moaned as Joey proceeded to lightly stroke his boyfriend's member. As Joey's strokes grew harder and firmer, Kaiba's head flew back against the wall with a hard thud. Unable to contain his excitement, he let out a moan.

"That's more like it. Now, what do you say when you want me to go faster?" "Please fuck me hard, Master Joey." Joey Wheeler froze. That was not something they had practiced before, but he was not going to protest. "Man, what I would have given to make you say that years ago. Now, just to stroke my little ego, say it again!" He grinned. Seto allowed some drool to escape down his mouth. With a lewd expression and another groan of excitement, he begged again. "Please fuck me hard and fast Master Joey." "Hey, now that I think of it. That's the first time ya ever called me Joey." "Shut up and fuck me." "Hey! What happened to Master?" Joey whined.


	36. Chapter 36

"Kaiba, Joey, are you guys – oh god I'm terribly sorry!" Yami shouted as he ran out of the room after he found Seto and Joey tied up in a very interesting situation. In their little adventure, Joey took the opportunity to tie his boyfriend to the hospital bed, and was quite busy pleasuring him orally. Yami hoped to forget the wanting, desperate look plastered on Seto's look very soon, but the teen was sure that he would have nightmares of that scenario for many nights to come. Joey Wheeler did not seem phased in the least. "Oh my god. Was that- "Kaiba squeaked in embarrassment.

Joey Wheeler chuckled. "Yup. Funny, right? I'm sure we'll give him nightmares for at least a month." "I'm sorry." Seto apologized, ashamed of himself. Joey reached up to cradle the brunette's head in his hands. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be ashamed about. But we do have to work on that confidence of yours. After the way you acted in the past, I never expected you to be so shy in bed." Seto sighed. "My insults were a mask, Joseph. I was- "he swallowed. "Jealous that I couldn't be more like you…" "What?! You jealous of me? Well, tell me more, tell me more."

"Of course, I was, everyone is. We all wanted to befriend you and the rest of your friends. It wasn't just about the fact that you all went on great adventures, but it was also about the bond that you shared." "But we tried to befriend you countless of times." Joey reminded. Seto nodded. "I know, but when someone actually takes interest in me, the only way I knew how to respond was to insult them and push them away. After everything that happened in my childhood, I figured that everyone out there was another carbon copy of Gozaburo, and that I was always in danger."

"That's not true!" The blonde defended. "I'm sure you know that now. I love you and I know that my friends think you're a great person." "I-do realize that now," Kaiba confessed. "And I really do thank you for that. I spent my whole life trying to forget about my step -father but I forgot to focus on the family that I do have, and I also forgot to focus on the future. It's awkward for me to admit, but it was you and your Scooby gang that made me see that I was the exact type of person I spent my life trying to avoid."

"Well, you're nothing like him." Joey assured. "Look at what you did today for me, and Rex, too. You took the punch for me all on your own without anyone asking you too, and you freed Rex from a horrible person. Not only did you do all that, but you also managed to find Weevil Underwood. How did you do that, by the way?" Seto smirked, and suddenly felt a wave of confidence wash over him. "I have my reinforcements."

"I do understand why you are worried about becoming like Gozaburo, after living with him for so long, but especially with your friends and your brother for support you never have to worry about that." "He was also the reason why I held the Battle City tournament, and why I blew up the island. It wasn't because I lost. Yes, I was upset about that, too. I just wanted to prove to myself that by winning, I could erase his memory forever." Joey held Seto into his arms tightly and gave him a comforting kiss. "You may not be able to completely erase his memory, but you still did yourself and your family justice, in the end."

"Mr. Kaiba, we are going to ask that you stay after school to make sure you do not have any internal bleeding or excessive bruises." The school nurse announced. "That's okay, I'll stay with him." Joey confirmed. Seto was shocked. "Really?" "Of course." His boyfriend replied with a thumb's up. "After all you did for me today, I'm not leaving you here alone." The nurse was not sure if guests were allowed to stay after school, but she replied with "I'm sure I can make an acception for that."

"Thank you." Seto replied with a smile. "Joey, do you think that Mokuba can stay with Yugi and the rest for a few hours, I hate leaving him alone for too long. I know that he's almost a teenager, now, but I hate having him think that I'm leaving him intentionally." "Not a problem." Joey said. "I'm sure Mokuba would keep the gang busy, and knowing them it's been a while since they've had much exercise, so they can have fun chasing little Mokuba around for a while." "Thanks. And don't think I'm going to skip out on our first date tomorrow, I wouldn't miss that for the world." Seto said with a smile.

A few hours later, both Seto and Joey woke up to the sound of silence. "Whoa! It's dark! It's dark and we're alone!" A frightened Joey Wheeler shouted. Seto calmly took in his surroundings. It was dark, peaceful, a little too peaceful and the clock on the wall that now glowed in the dark read 3:00am. "It's okay. Let's head for the front and everything will be alright." Although, Seto Kaiba wasn't even sure if he believed his own words of encouragement. The two left the nurses office and headed towards the front of the school building.

"It's locked! Somebody help me it's locked!" Joey cried as he sank himself low and pounded his head into the floor. 'Okay, it looks like I'm the calm, mature one here.' The CEO thought to himself. "Don't worry, we just have to spend the night here and we can get out of here by the time school starts tomorrow. They'll have to let us out sooner or later." Kaiba laid down on the floor next to Joey and took his boyfriend into his arms. "Joey, are you crying?" Seto asked, concerned. "No. Ain't me. Wait a minute! This school is friggen haunted!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day! If you are alone like myself, try enjoying this new chapter I wrote throughout the day. I hope you all like it and that it lifts your mood on this cold, highly Hallmark advertised holiday!**

"But that's impossible. There's no such thing as ghosts, right?" Seto asked. Joey snickered. "Well, it looks like Mr. 'I don't believe in magic' is second guessing himself." Joey's boyfriend sighed. "Let's just find the source of the crying. Then we are going to get out of here." The two searched the many halls of Domino High until they came across one of the girl's bathrooms on the second floor. "W-we can't go in there, that's the girls room!" Joey shouted. Kaiba chuckled. "You seem more frightened of women's bathrooms than you do about the possibility of this school being haunted." "Ah, so now it's a possibility, eh?" "Watch it." Seto replied sternly.

"I'll go first." The brunette declared. "Take my hand." He offered with an annoyed expression. This only made Joey's smirk widen. "Sure, anything you say, my brave knight in shining armor." "Fine, I'll leave you here alone." Seto warned as he began to walk away and head into the girl's bathroom on his own. "Hey, wait up! I was only kidding ya some!" "Well, we've found the source of the crying." Kaiba announced as he pointed to a young, starved looking woman with gorgeous red hair. "Hey, are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"What is you name?" Seto inquired. "Well, to answer both of you, yes I am okay. And, well… I don't exactly have a name." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling that this was one of those weird encounters with the supernatural that his boyfriend had mentioned earlier. "People simply refer to me as 'The Unhappy Maiden'". Both Seto and Joey were too shocked for words to reply. "But that doesn't make any sense." Seto replied. "The Unhappy Maiden is a Duel Monster's card. Are you trying to play some kind of game with us?"

Joey sighed. "Please excuse him, he's clearly in shock. It's not everyday this guy runs into real monsters. Well, not that your one of those ugly monsters or anything! In fact – you're quite nice looking! Honest!" The Unhappy Maiden shook her head. "Yes, I know what you mean." "So, let's just pretend that you are, in fact, a real spirit from a Duel Monster's card. Why are you up here crying so late at night?" The young girl lowered her head. "All I want is for people to stop fighting. When they fight, I feel their pain. I was drawn to this place because there is so much pain and confusion here."

"How can we help you?" Joey Wheeler asked. The maiden shyly avoided his gaze. "Well, I am injured. And I need something to heal me." Seto wasn't sure how he could possibly help something, or someone that simply wasn't even real. "What do you need?" "I lost my friend." The maiden explained. "When I was teleported into your world, we got separated. I've had my friend throughout my entire life, and now I just don't know what to do without her." "Can you draw us a picture of your friend so we can help you find her?" Joey said as he handed her a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I could try." She replied. A couple minute later, a scribbled portrait of another familiar Duel Monster was drawn. "That's Happy Lover." Kaiba said, still shocked. "Yes. That is my friend, and she heals me whenever I am injured." "But you don't look injured." Said the blonde. "I know I may not look injured," The red – headed girl began. "But I feel injured on the inside. It's people's emotional pain that affects me the deepest. But with Happy Lover back at my side, I will feel whole again."

"Okay. One of us has to think rationally." Seto announced. "Now, where would we be able to find Happy Lover?" "I got it!" Joey shouted. "Happy Lover has healing abilities, right?" Kaiba nodded in response. "Well, a good place to go to get healed is the nurses office! We just have to go back where we started." The brunette smirked. "Well, looks like you've used up your one good idea for the day, Wheeler." "Watch it." The other warned. "You just be lucky that I'm in a good mood for 3 in da mornin'."

Behold, as the duo approached the nurse's office once again, they had been greeted by none other than Happy Lover wearing a nurse's hat and a clipboard ready in hand. The creature moaned happily to greet them. "Hey, we need ya real quick, pal." Joey said as he carefully approached the happy fairy. "Your friend is in some serious trouble. She's sick and she needs your help." Happy Lover was shocked to hear this news and flew around in a panic. "Don't worry, we'll take you to her." Seto said as he attempted to comfort their new flying friend. 'Wait a minute, this is a little too easy.' He thought to himself.

"There must be some kind of challenge to this, or a trick." Seto informed with a finger on his chin. "Trick?" Joey asked. "Just for once in my life I'd like to go on an easy adventure without zombies, evil dragons, or trolls." A moment later, a group of zombies, evil dragons, and trolls appeared out of the crumbling ground of Domino High. "I think you spoke too soon." Seto sighed. Happy Lover hid behind the two teens, in hopes they would protect her.

"Don't worry Happy Lover, we'll get you back to your friend. She needs you as much as you need her." "Yes. But for now, we have some business to take care of." Kaiba stated as he pulled his duel disk out of his trench coat. "I call upon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Not a single monster can stand up to the power of this magnificent creature." "Dragons, eh?" Joey Wheeler asked. "All right, I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" "Blue Eyes, white lightning attack!" Seto ordered as a shot of lightning burst out of his dragon's mouth and covered the field of fiendish monsters.


	38. Chapter 38

"Red eyes inferno fire blast!" Joey shouted. His Red Eyes obeyed and, along with Blue Eyes, destroyed the evil creatures to clear the path before them. "Okay, I guess you did pretty good." Seto said with a half – smirk. "Right, just make sure that your ego doesn't get so big that your head explodes." His boyfriend chuckled with a smile. "Now, come on. Someone needs our help." "I just hope she isn't trying to trick us in any way." Kaiba reminded. Joey nodded in agreement. "I know, but sometimes you just have no choice but to fall into traps and climb your way out of them. Besides, I think we can actually trust this maiden."

"Okay, if you say so, then I believe you." Seto said and took Joey's hand into his. The spirits of Red Eyes and Blue eyes returned to their respectful owners, and the two began their journey back to the women's washroom, with Happy Lover flying by their side. "I just hope that nothing else happens to us tonight." "Your mouth has already gotten us into enough trouble." Seto retorted. "I swear, if anything else happens to us tonight I am sewing it shut." "Geeze, I think Seto hear needs some magical healing love from our good friend here." "G-get that thing away from me!"

"Thank god she's still here, I might have had a mental breakdown if she wasn't." Seto commented as he and Joey returned to the Unhappy Maiden. The two Duel Monsters seemed delighted upon being reunited at last. "Well, this is sweet, ain't it?" Joey asked. He was pleasantly surprised as Seto rested his head on his shoulder. The blonde smirked. "Well, are we done being Mr. Grumpy Pants?" His boyfriend grumbled. "Just shut up and accept my affection, you fool." Joey shrugged and leaned into him. "All right, I'll take it."

Happy Lover emitted a radiating light that showered the Unhappy Maiden in a pink mist. As the mist disappeared, the woman appeared vibrant and full of life. She smiled as she hugged her tiny fairy friend. "How can I possibly thank you two?" She offered. "Well, not to be rude," Joey began. "But letting us out of this school would be a prize enough. I really don't want to wait here until the staff finds us here in the morning." The maiden nodded. "Okay, I shall unlock the doors for you both. Are you sure that's all you want?"

Joey thought for a moment. "Actually, my boyfriend here did get into a nasty fight today and has some bruising and sore muscles. Do you think you guys can work your magic and heal him for me?" Seto blushed. Even after his constant nagging tonight, Joey used his wish to heal him. He shamefully looked down and allowed the healing light to grace him. Within a split second, both Happy Lover and the Maiden were gone, leaving the two teens alone with confusion, relief, and, in Joey wheeler's case, hunger. "Listen, Joey. I- 'm… sorry for the way I acted tonight. I was just scared."

"Eh, it's all right." Joey replied. "I would be the one scared if you were acting any other way." Seto smiled. "Well, usually I am asleep by 3am. Speaking of time, let's get out of here. We could go back to my place if you want." "Of course!" Joey said, as he eagerly accepted his boyfriend's offer and jumped on his back. Seto thought he would collapse from the sudden weight, but managed to keep hold of the other boy. "Now, Patchy! Make haste!" "Since when is it talk like a pirate day?" The CEO asked. "Just always." Was the answer he received.

"What happened to you two?" Yami asked after Seto opened the door to find him sitting on the family room sofa. Seto sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you that we met talking Duel Monsters?" The spiky haired teen chuckled. "Yes, yes I would. Mokuba is fine, by the way. We all kept watch of him while you and Joey were at school." "Thank you. You can stay over, if you like." Kaiba offered. "No, they can't!" Joey cut in. "Usually this goes the other way around." Smirked Seto. "you're the ones inviting your friends to my place, and I'm the one trying to chase them away."

"Well, I just want to finish what you and I started before we passed out." The messy haired blonde boy stated as he chuckled at Yami, who well understood what Wheeler was getting at. "Remember when you walked in on our little – ""Yugi, wake up! We're leaving!" Soon enough, Yugi awoke and walked down the grand staircase, followed by the rest of his friends. "What's the rush?" Yugi asked as he stretched his arms in a yawn. Without explaining the situation, the former Pharaoh rushed them all out the door.

"Now where exactly did we finish off?" Joey asked with a mischievous, raised eyebrow. Seto turned pink and looked far off to the other side of the room, and hoped that this awkward conversation was nothing more than a joke. "You're not getting anything unless ya talk to me, Kaiba Boy." The blonde mocked as he ever so affectionately uses Pegasus' old nickname for him. The blue – eyed teen gulped. "You and I were in the nurse's office together." He recalled as he shyly straightened his collar, his face turned a darker red and he had also begun to sweat.

Joey casually strolled over to his boyfriend with confidence and wrapped one of his arms around him, the other slowly reached for his groin. "Yes, but what exactly were we doing in the nurse's office?" He removed his hand from Seto's crotch. "I'll help ya out a little. Who was straddlin' who?" "Y-you can't be serious?!" Seto protested. Joey placed a finger on the other's lips. "You'll only answer what I ask you to answer. I'll ask you one more time. Who was straddling who?" Kaiba realized that there was no point but to give in to Joey's orders. "Y-you were straddling me…"


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, Joey and Seto headed off to the best burger joint in Domino City. "Are you sure about this?" Asked the CEO. His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Yes. We're not talking about having children, here. You're just eating a burger for the first time. I promise you are not going to choke, and you are not going to die." "What kind are you getting?" Joey glanced over the menu with curiosity. "I think I might try their newest creation. It's a burger on a bagel bun, with fried egg, bacon and hash brown." Seto's eyes widened. "That's a lot for one little burger. What happened to your standard cheese and meat patty?"

Joey chuckled. "They have those, too. On the boring side of the menu." He added with a wink. Now Seto was the one who rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm not boring, I'm anything but." "is that a challenge?" Joey asked with a smirk. "fine, then. If you're so daring and adventurous, I dare you to get what I'm getting. I think I might get the added extra cheese and bacon option, too." Seto Kaiba appeared as though he was going to be sick, but, he nevertheless gave in to his boyfriend's childish dare. "Fine. I'll do it." He accepted with arms folded.

"It's…quite messy, isn't it?" Seto asked as he witnessed Joey devour his burger as if his life depended on it. "it's supposed to be! Just have one bite." Seto Kaiba eyed the burger, and scrutinized every last detail. "If you insist." The brunette bravely took his first bite. Unbeknownst to him, the burger left a smear of mayonnaise and mustard on the side of his left lip. Which is why he had no clue why his boyfriend laughed at him. "Man, you should see your face!"

"Why, what's wrong with my face?" "It's adorable." Joey replied, and wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "I'll help you with that, though." He moved over to sit next to Kaiba, and reached over with his tongue to lick the stain off of his partner's face. Seto jolted at the sensation and pressed his body against the wall as Joey backed him into the corner of the booth. "I want a taste of that, too." He said seductively and stole a kiss from the unsuspecting teen. Even though they were in public, Seto did not protest this time.

"Getting more confident, I see." Joey commented with a smile. "You having fun?" "Well, I can't say that I'm having a terrible time." Seto admitted. "Which means you are having fun." The other laughed. "Seto rolled his eyes. "If that helps you sleep at night." He returned the favor and gave Joey a kiss as well, then the two continued to eat their lunch before heading out for the day. "So, what exactly are we doing for your birthday?" The blonde teen asked as he and Seto exited the restaurant with leftover French fry bags in their hands.

"Well, this was actually Mokuba's idea, but we could give you and your friends an exclusive first look at Kaiba Land's new roller coaster. It's not yet open to the public, and you will be the first people to ever ride it." "That's amazing!" Joey replied. "I'll let them know as soon as I get back home." "Actually, I've been thinking about… your living situation." Kaiba admitted. Joey now looked uncomfortable and a little put on the spot. "Yes, what about it?" His boyfriend sighed uneasily before he continued. "I was thinking about how much I don't like you living there. And, maybe you would like to live with myself and Mokuba instead?"

"I would really love that." Joey Wheeler replied and accepted Kaiba's offer with a kind smile. "just give me the week to pack some important items, and to easily move out of the house when my dad is not around. It shouldn't be a problem, though. He usually isn't home all that much to begin with." Seto chuckled. "there's something else that you and I have in common." His partner looked perplexed. "Yeah, what's that." "We both had terrible, emotionally distant and borderline abusive fathers." Instead of feeling sorry for each other, the two teens broke out into laughter.

"I'll give you this pager. If anything happens, you press this button and it notifies my employees. I have hundreds rotating shifts and working on the clock 24/7, so there will always be a group to take your call and alert either myself or Mokuba. I – had this made over a week ago, I was contemplating on letting you live with me for a while now." Joey held the device carefully in his hand. "Wow. I… really don't know what to say." He said as he looked at Seto with grateful eyes.

"Please, just say thank you." Seto Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, thanks, pal. I love you." "As do I." Replied his boyfriend. The two shared a soft smile, held hands and continued their walk. "Just to see if it works, how about I try pressing this button now?!" Joey joked as he mischievously threatened to push the red button. "Don't you dare, Wheeler! I will take it back and that is a threat I will not back down from!" "Geeze. All right, all right, just pullin' your chain." He chuckled and clasped Seto's hand back into his own.

The CEO sighed. "I should have invented a shock collar instead." "Yeah, yeah. Love ya too." The teens approached the Kaiba mansion. "Well, this is your stop, eh?" "Yeah, I guess so." Blushed Seto. "Remember, no matter what time it is, I'll help you whenever you are ready to move and I'll be there personally if something goes wrong." Joey nodded. "Will do." He promised, gave Seto a high five and prepared to make his leave. "Don't forget, tomorrow is your birthday and you are not skipping out!" Seto's blue eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I won't miss it. I'll meet you all bright and early at eight."


	40. Chapter 40

Seto returned home to be greeted by Mokuba. "Hi, Mokie. I'm sorry I was gone for a while." He said as he apologized with a smile. "Don't worry about it, I know you were on a date." The younger brother replied. "But, I guess you can make it up to me by making me pancakes for dinner." Seto playfully rolled his eyes. "Pancakes for dinner? How juvenile. But, I guess I was late, so you can have them this one time." Mokuba snickered. "Try every time you are late coming home. So, did you give Joey the key to our house?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yeah, and he agreed to move in. Joey said he just needs the week to get his stuff together, and he needs to leave at a time that his father is not home but I told him to call us if there is a problem, so everything is going to be fine. Anyways, we'll see him tomorrow." "I can't believe you're celebrating your birthday after all these years! Are you still okay with having it?" The brunette took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I think Ill be okay this year. I mean, I still think about what happened, especially since my birthday is so close but I know I'll be fine."

The CEO became shocked as he quickly received a hug from Mokuba. "I'm proud of you, bro." Kaiba blushed. "S-shouldn't I be saying that to you?" "it doesn't matter." The black-haired boy replied. "One year ago, from today you refused to have anything to do with Joey, Yugi, or the rest of their friends. Now, you and Joey are practically inseparable and I've heard Yami say that you're one of the few people that he'd trust with his life. Not only that, but you're paying more attention to me, too."

Seto ran his hands through his little brother's hair. "And we'll have a lot of time to spend together tomorrow, as well. But, we all have to be up bright and early, how about we get some rest?" Mokuba nodded. "okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile before he headed up the stairs to prepare for bedtime. "Oh, and give me your honest opinion on the ride tomorrow. You will be one of the first to ride it, after all." "Will do." Mokuba replied with a thumb's up. The teen knew that he should get a good rest before tomorrow, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to catch up on some neglected work.

The next morning, the gang arrived at Kaiba's doorstep at 7:30am. "We're ready!" Joey shouted as he jumped up high to give his boyfriend a hug. Yami, Yugi, Duke, and _Téa_ __ _were all waiting for him and Mokuba. "Let's go before there's any lineups!" Duke warned. Téa rolled her eyes. "We're going to be the only one's there. It's an exclusive event for Kaiba's birthday, remember?" "Oh, yeah" He blushed "I knew that." "Like hell ya did!" joey argued as he playfully bonked duke on the head._

So, haven't seen this one in a while." Duke continued as he shook Kaiba's hand. "Wait, handshakes are a little too formal for me. Let's try a high five!" The black-haired boy held out his hand high in the air as he waited for Kaiba to return the gesture. Seto seemed confused by Duke's antics at first, but took part in the high five when he received a nudge and a wink from Joey. The group chuckled as they never expected Kaiba to be the type of person who returns high-fives. "All right, let's go!" joey cheered. "Who's bringing the food?"

"Wait, we still have one more person coming with us." Mokuba interjected before the group of friends took off. Everyone looked at each other to make sure no one is missing. "Really? Which friend is that?" Yugi asked. "Well, my brother managed to track down her home phone number last night and paid for her plane flight that just landed yesterday." "Everyone, here's – ""it's me!" Serenity cheered as she engulphed Joey into a hug, "Serenity? Is that really you? It's been forever!" "I have something else to say, too." She began. "duke and I will be transferring to domino High next semester so we can spend time with you all before you graduate."

"That's awesome!" _Téa said. "Finally, I can have a female friend of my own." "Yeah, yeah, you've been complaining about having female friends for years, now." Joey argued playfully as he stuck his tongue out at Téa. "Well, we're very glad you're here, Serenity. But where exactly are you staying?" Yami asked. "I'm paying for their entire stay at Domino City's finest hotel." Kaiba answered. Joey laughed. "yeah, that way I can have my privacy with this guy right here." He took Seto into a headlock, and the other teen did not seem to mind._

"Is everyone here then?" Seto asked, and hoped that Joey would release him from the tortured head lock sometime soon. "Eh, yeah. Let's go!" The friends started their day in one of Seto's luxurious limos as they made their way to the park. Joey had a good time annoying the driver as he pressed the privacy screen button to make it go up and down over and over again, and greeted with a "Hey, Rolland! Bye Rolland." Every time it went up and down.

"You better be paying me for overtime, Master Seto." Rolland demanded and sighed with exhaustion. "Sorry, it might take Joey a long time to outgrow his teenage antics, if he ever does. He's been like this since we were young kids." Serenity said to Kaiba with a smile, as though she were lost in thought. Seto snickered. "Well, I'd certainly like to hear some of those embarrassing stories someday." Joey did not seem too comfortable about this idea. "Hey! No stories and no pictures! Unless they're awesome. If you're going to tell my boyfriend any stories or show him any pictures then they better capture my heroic, kind and generous aspects of my personality." "Well, Joey. Have you been reading more books? I never would have thought you were such a colorful and mature conversationalist." "To be fair, he is when he's talking about himself." Serenity defended.


	41. Chapter 41

"Here we are, the new and improved Kaiba Land!" Mokuba announced as everyone stepped out of the limousine. "Hey! Come on, put me down, Joey!" Yugi shouted as Joey dragged him out of the limo and ran towards the entrance as Yugi flailed wildly underneath his arm. "All right, okay." Joey said as he gave in to Yugi's demands, and dropped him with a hard thud on the concrete floor. "I don't know when, I don't know how, but I will get you, Joey Wheeler." He swore with a cold, hard stare. Everyone stared in shock, including Kaiba after they heard the promising words of Yugi's death threat.

"So, how about we head to the ride?" Kaiba asked and hoped to change the subject. He preferred not to have Kaiba Land's grounds covered with blood and an evil Yugi Muto running rampant through the streets. "Happy birthday, Seto." Kaiba turned around, caught off guard ad the words were spoken by none other than Joey Wheeler himself. "T-thank you." "I know this is hard for ya, but we appreciate you doing this not only for us but for yourself." Joey continued with a supportive squeeze on Kaiba's shoulder. "It's nothing… really. But I'm glad that you're here. S-should we follow the others?" The brunette asked while an awkward hand ran through his hair.

"Okay." His boyfriend chuckled. "Knowing them, they already beat us there." Joey and Kaiba arrived to the coaster a few minutes later, where the group of friends had already been waiting for a couple of minutes. Each guest jumped into their respective seats. "Rolland, could you start the ride for us?" Seto asked. Rolland nodded. "Yes, of course, Sir." Within seconds, everyone took off at lightning speed. "Help me! I'm going to die!" Duke shouted frantically in his seat. "it's the end of the world!"

"You're fine, bud." Joey guaranteed as they all headed into a dark cave – like structure. The ride slowed down to a reasonable speed, and a giant screen was presented before them. The screen soon lit up to reveal Mystical Elf, Dark Blade, and the infamous Blue Eyes White Dragon, himself. As the game progressed, the Mystical Elf revealed that the Dark Blade had attempted to steal the treasure of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the players had to protect the dragon from the Dark Blade. The elf would restore the player's health through Red Potions if they were injured during battle.

By the end of the ride, everyone was mind blown and congratulated Kaiba and Mokuba on the hard work they put into the park. "Hey, moneybags." Joey said in an attempt to gain his boyfriend's attention. "I also wanted to say that I can't thank you enough for letting Serenity stay in domino City. Since you have a younger brother, I know you understand the need to feel close to your sibling." Seto smiled. "That's exactly why I did it. Also, b-because I love you." "I love ya too, big guy."

"I'm just gonna head to the gift shop!" "The gift shop?" asked a perplexed Yami. "isn't that a bit touristy, Joseph?" Seto chuckled. "Not only that, but if you wanted something I could just let you have it for free." "I know," joey replied. "But that would defeat the whole purpose of me buying you a birthday present." Kaiba's face quickly turned cherry red. "Really, that's okay." Joey shook his head. "But it's a birthday tradition! I'm sure there's something in there I can get you." The group, especially Seto, reluctantly followed Joey wheeler into Kaiba Land's gift shop. "There it is!" The blonde cheered. "Exactly what I was looking for. The oversized Blue Eyes White Dragon stuffed animal."

"Would you like a ladder?" Kaiba chuckled as he watched joe attempt to climb a mountain of stuffed animals just to reach the oversized dragon at the top. "Nope! Joey Wheeler never needs any assistance?" "Never, hu?" His boyfriend asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'll make a note of that in my tablet." "Very funny." Joey replied. "It… can't be… too hard to climb this." He said through exaggerated breaths. Seto rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "All right, I'll stay here and wait patiently for you."

"That's right. You just stand there and look pretty for me. I'll be done in no time." Twenty minutes had passed and it had become incredibly painful to watch the teen attempt to reach the top of the shelf on his own. "Joey, as your partner, please allow me to help you. Seriously, this stopped being funny a long time ago, now it's just embarrassing. And, if you hadn't noticed, your pants are falling down." Yugi got an idea, an awful idea. The tri-colored hair teen deviously snuck behind the numerous shelves in the gift shop while no one was watching.

As everyone else browsed through the sections and Joey and Kaiba continued their conversation, Yugi carefully made his way over to Joey, while he maintained to remain hidden the whole time. "Payback, bitch!" He hollered as he swiftly pulled Joey's pants down to his ankles. "Say cheese for the Christmas card!" Joey remained in shock as Yugi snapped a photo from his phone. "Why I aught a! That's it! The shrimp is dead!" Yami shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face. Don't worry, I will deal with Yugi." Kaiba sighed, embarrassed for his boyfriend.

"Joey, it might be awfully hard for you to get your revenge hanging up there, I'll come and get you." Mokuba, duke, _Téa ad the rest of the gang watched as they attempted to control their laughter. Mokuba was the first to break his and rolled on the floor laughing. He received a look of warning from his older brother. "I'm sorry, I'll stop. It was just too funny!" He said and blushed awkwardly. The CEO grabbed the dragon that Joey worked ever so hard to get for him and helped his boyfriend down the ladder as well, and pulled up his pants as they reached the ground. "I appreciate your hard work, Joey." Kaiba said with a smile. "And, I promise to never make fun of you for this little incident."_


	42. Chapter 42

After the party, Seto and Joey dropped off duke and Serenity at the luxury hotel which they would be remaining for the rest of the year. Full room services, as well as meals of any kind were already paid for them by yours truly, and the new couple was free to do whatever they wished. "It's like a dream come true!" Serenity gushed. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." "Call me Seto, pleased." The brunette replied with a blush on his cheeks. Serenity giggled. "Will do. Anyways, take care, brother. See you soon." She said as she gave Joey a good-bye hug. "Smell ya later, guys." Duke added with a wink.

"Thank you for giving me this party." Seto said when he and his boyfriend, as well as Mokuba returned to the limo. "Wow, I think my brother might be happy." Said Mokuba with a chuckle. "I have to say that I am. It's been so long that I allowed myself to have a birthday. After – well, I am actually going back to see Dr. Michelle tomorrow for an appointment. If you'd like, I-I'd like you to come with me. It's going to be a very important session and I could really use some help." Seto sighed, his eyes down casted.

"No problem, I'll be there." Wheeler replied with a small smile and a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. If there was one thing that calmed Kaiba down, it was a squeeze on his shoulder from his boyfriend. "I'll go, too. If you like." His little brother added. Mokuba knew what the conversation was going to be about, but he was still prepared for it. Seto froze. "I would really like to, Mokuba. But, there are still many parts of the story that you do not know, and I would hate for you to be exposed to some very mature content. I may have told you what happened to her in small details, but- "

Mokuba gave his brother a hug. "It's okay. If I don't feel comfortable, I'll leave the room. Or, I'll just leave if you tell me to and I won't argue with you. I know that Gozaburo did some terrible things to her, and he was an evil person. I also know now that evil people do terrible things to good people. But I want to go with you, going through the good and bad with each other will only make us stronger."

"Okay, my appointment is tomorrow at noon. I'll see you both then. And, thank you." Seto finished with a deep sigh. "Oh, if it makes ya feel better I'm almost done packing!" Joey added. "I should be one in the next couple of days. I'm just trying to keep the move on the down low so that my dad doesn't expect anything." Kaiba nodded. "sounds good, but please let us know if you need any help. I'm sure you remember I gave you that emergency button." Joey's grin grew wide enough to split his face in two. "You mean this button!" He cheered as he pulled the device out of his pocket. "I changed my mind, Mokuba. I do want that shock collar made."

Before they knew it, Seto, Joey and Mokuba were back in the limo to head off to Kaiba's appointment with Dr. Michelle. The CEO did notify Michelle that he had some guests who would join him and he was okay with them hearing everything she had to say. He fidgeted like a mad man as he waited for his turn with the Doctor, and Joey held one of his hands for support while Mokuba held on to the other.

"Are you okay?" joey asked with a solemn expression. Seto nodded his head. "Actually… I think I am." "She would be very proud of you. You know that, right?" The blonde added with a squeeze of his boyfriend's hand. Kaiba took a deep breath. "I know. She would want me to move on, and she would want me to remember the good times, not the traumatic ones." "We're here, Sir." Rolland announced as he pulled the limo up to the hospital's parking lot. "Thank you. I will call you at around 2." Rolland gave the gang a wave of his hand before he took off into busy traffic.

"Hello, Seto! It's been some time, how are you feeling?" Dr. Michelle asked. Seto gave her a friendly hug. "I've been fine, surprisingly." She poured her guests a glass of water before the session began. "So, Seto. The last time you were here, you briefly told me about your friend, Alex." The blue-eyed teen twirled his thumbs to concentrate on not allowing his voice to break. He nodded. "Yes, do you remember some info from our last conversation?" the Doctor returned the nod. "Yes, I understand she was a wonderful person who shaped who you were. She inspired your love of dueling, theme parks, and game design."

Seto allowed himself to smile in fondness of her memory. "Yes. She was an amazing creature. A human being of pure love and light. I think I might be ready to talk about how she died." "Go on. Everything is fine." Michelle encouraged. "It all started right before I took over Gozaburo's company. I've mentioned before how Hobson would always spy on Alex as well as myself and Mokuba. However, a maid was cleaning our rooms one day and found my Blue Eyes – White Dragon plush that she had made for me."

He took a sigh before he continued. "She brought it to Hobson, who was also a crony and a spy to my step – father. When Hobson brought the toy to my step – father, he called me into his office. "I thought I made myself very clear, Seto," Gozaburo began as he glared down at the small boy with deep intimidation. "You will not be allowed to touch a toy until you have properly learned how to run a company. Now, be a good lad and tell me where you got this. You won't get into trouble, unless you lie to me. If you lie to me, you will not be the only one who receives punishment."


	43. Chapter 43

**I really do apologize for the previous depressing chapter. It really does get happier again, trust me!**

Gozaburo Kaiba would leave Seto's Blue – Eyes White Dragon plush on his desk for years to come for the sole reason to torment the teen. However, Seto was determined to get it back by any means necessary. "You wanted to see me, boy?" The CEO asked. An almost grown brunette boy placed a brief case on his step – father's desk and opened the contents to reveal his plan. "Let's see what you've brought for me today." The young Kaiba glared coldly at the man. "I have finished a game that I've been working on for years, and I think it would be a great investment for Kaiba Corp."

However, Gozaburo snickered. "We don't make games, boy. We make weapons! Don't you understand this? Games have no place in my company. Tell me, what good could this game of yours do for my company?" "It's a virtual reality system." Seto introduced. "The player can transport themselves in another world, with Duel Monsters." The man shook his head. "What does this have anything to do with weapons?" "You told me that I would be the heir of Kaiba Corp, and I am taking this company in another direction." "Games are useless." Replied the old man. "Games purify the soul!" Gozaburo buried his face in his hands.

"Take him out of here." The boy's step – father ordered his guards while he looked like he had a migraine to take care of. "It's not over!" Seto promised. "There will come a time when you're forced to step down, and I 'll be that man to pull you down." "Well, if that's a promise, then I'd be looking forward to the day you try." The elder chuckled as he watched his step – son being forcefully dragged out of his office. Seto knew that he had to kill the man, and soon. He could not allow the President of Kaiba Corp to get away with killing everyone that he had ever loved.

Some time had passed, and the boy now exerted more confidence, he was more strategic, and he was ready. Ready to set out to complete the task he had promised himself what felt like a lifetime ago. He was going to kill Gozaburo. If he did not, then Gozaburo would continue to take innocent lives for the benefit of his own company. Kaiba Corp would change and it was going to change that night. Seto knew that his step – father would be sitting firmly in his chair, and unwilling to move for the rest of the night.

The boy opened the door, the moonlight slightly obscured his vision, but he could still see the wretched creature at its desk. "Seto? What are you-?" "I want. My dragon back." Seto demanded. His step – father shook his head. "I'm not sure what you're implying here, but it's wasting my time and either you can go to bed calmly or I'll give you another beating." "I want my dragon back!" The brunette shouted as he lunged the knife towards the older man.

It was too late to turn back now. The window had shattered into a million pieces and the two had begun to tumble down the cliff, possibly to both of their deaths. By a miracle, Seto made it out of that incident alive and well. He now laid on top of his step – father, and with a look of disgust he picked himself off the ground and kicked the body of the dead man just as he had done to Seto days before. It was a long way back to Gozaburo Kaiba's office, but the boy was determined to limp all the way to the top of the mansion just to retrieve his stuffed dragon.

Once he finally had it in his hands, after all of those years ago, his hands shook with fear, pride, and accomplishment. The stuffed dragon now had a few patches of blood on it, his blood, but he could easily clean it off. Or, he may leave the toy the way it is as a sign of victory and vengeance. Vengeance for the friend he loved that was murdered, and victory after surviving all of those batterings by the hands of the man who adopted him.

"Seto! What happened?" Mokuba shouted as he joined his brother in their former father's office. "We're safe now, brother. No harm will ever come to you again. I will keep you safe and we will never have to worry about food or money for the rest of our lives." Mokuba had no idea what to do but nod in understanding. He judged the blood on his older brother's hands and analyzed the pieces of glass still stuck all over Seto's skin from when he had thrown himself out of the window with Gozaburo. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to get me an ambulance, and tell them that our step – father committed suicide. Tell them that I tried to save his life."

"And that's the real story of what happened to Alex, to Gozaburo Kaiba, and to myself." The teenaged version of Seto said as he finished telling the story of his childhood in its entirety. Everyone in the room did not know what to say, and the blue – eyed boy couldn't blame them. If he was in their shoes, and had just listened to his story, then he would not know what to do, either.

"I…guess I'll go, then." He sighed as he prepared to step up and take his leave. "Hold on!" Joey ordered and managed to stop Seto from leaving. "Just because you've had terrible things happen to you as a child doesn't mean we don't love you anymore." Mokuba nodded and grabbed one of his brother's hands. "Plus, I've experienced similar things to you. So, if anyone understands, then it's me. Plus, I don't think Joey is upset, I think he just wants to help." "That's right." The blonde agreed. "We came here together, so we are going to go back home together." Seto's eyes shot open in surprise. "Home? Then, does that mean you are ready to move in with us?" "Ready then I'll ever be!" Replied his boyfriend with a thumb's up. "I'm all packed and ready to go. So, let's get moving."


	44. Chapter 44

**I really do apologize for the previous depressing chapter. It really does get happier again, trust me!**

Gozaburo Kaiba would leave Seto's Blue – Eyes White Dragon plush on his desk for years to come for the sole reason to torment the teen. However, Seto was determined to get it back by any means necessary. "You wanted to see me, boy?" The CEO asked. An almost grown brunette boy placed a brief case on his step – father's desk and opened the contents to reveal his plan. "Let's see what you've brought for me today." The young Kaiba glared coldly at the man. "I have finished a game that I've been working on for years, and I think it would be a great investment for Kaiba Corp."

However, Gozaburo snickered. "We don't make games, boy. We make weapons! Don't you understand this? Games have no place in my company. Tell me, what good could this game of yours do for my company?" "It's a virtual reality system." Seto introduced. "The player can transport themselves in another world, with Duel Monsters." The man shook his head. "What does this have anything to do with weapons?" "You told me that I would be the heir of Kaiba Corp, and I am taking this company in another direction." "Games are useless." Replied the old man. "Games purify the soul!" Gozaburo buried his face in his hands.

"Take him out of here." The boy's step – father ordered his guards while he looked like he had a migraine to take care of. "It's not over!" Seto promised. "There will come a time when you're forced to step down, and I 'll be that man to pull you down." "Well, if that's a promise, then I'd be looking forward to the day you try." The elder chuckled as he watched his step – son being forcefully dragged out of his office. Seto knew that he had to kill the man, and soon. He could not allow the President of Kaiba Corp to get away with killing everyone that he had ever loved.

Some time had passed, and the boy now exerted more confidence, he was more strategic, and he was ready. Ready to set out to complete the task he had promised himself what felt like a lifetime ago. He was going to kill Gozaburo. If he did not, then Gozaburo would continue to take innocent lives for the benefit of his own company. Kaiba Corp would change and it was going to change that night. Seto knew that his step – father would be sitting firmly in his chair, and unwilling to move for the rest of the night.

The boy opened the door, the moonlight slightly obscured his vision, but he could still see the wretched creature at its desk. "Seto? What are you-?" "I want. My dragon back." Seto demanded. His step – father shook his head. "I'm not sure what you're implying here, but it's wasting my time and either you can go to bed calmly or I'll give you another beating." "I want my dragon back!" The brunette shouted as he lunged the knife towards the older man.

It was too late to turn back now. The window had shattered into a million pieces and the two had begun to tumble down the cliff, possibly to both of their deaths. By a miracle, Seto made it out of that incident alive and well. He now laid on top of his step – father, and with a look of disgust he picked himself off the ground and kicked the body of the dead man just as he had done to Seto days before. It was a long way back to Gozaburo Kaiba's office, but the boy was determined to limp all the way to the top of the mansion just to retrieve his stuffed dragon.

Once he finally had it in his hands, after all of those years ago, his hands shook with fear, pride, and accomplishment. The stuffed dragon now had a few patches of blood on it, his blood, but he could easily clean it off. Or, he may leave the toy the way it is as a sign of victory and vengeance. Vengeance for the friend he loved that was murdered, and victory after surviving all of those batterings by the hands of the man who adopted him.

"Seto! What happened?" Mokuba shouted as he joined his brother in their former father's office. "We're safe now, brother. No harm will ever come to you again. I will keep you safe and we will never have to worry about food or money for the rest of our lives." Mokuba had no idea what to do but nod in understanding. He judged the blood on his older brother's hands and analyzed the pieces of glass still stuck all over Seto's skin from when he had thrown himself out of the window with Gozaburo. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to get me an ambulance, and tell them that our step – father committed suicide. Tell them that I tried to save his life."

"And that's the real story of what happened to Alex, to Gozaburo Kaiba, and to myself." The teenaged version of Seto said as he finished telling the story of his childhood in its entirety. Everyone in the room did not know what to say, and the blue – eyed boy couldn't blame them. If he was in their shoes, and had just listened to his story, then he would not know what to do, either.

"I…guess I'll go, then." He sighed as he prepared to step up and take his leave. "Hold on!" Joey ordered and managed to stop Seto from leaving. "Just because you've had terrible things happen to you as a child doesn't mean we don't love you anymore." Mokuba nodded and grabbed one of his brother's hands. "Plus, I've experienced similar things to you. So, if anyone understands, then it's me. Plus, I don't think Joey is upset, I think he just wants to help." "That's right." The blonde agreed. "We came here together, so we are going to go back home together." Seto's eyes shot open in surprise. "Home? Then, does that mean you are ready to move in with us?" "Ready then I'll ever be!" Replied his boyfriend with a thumb's up. "I'm all packed and ready to go. So, let's get moving."


	45. Chapter 45

Seto Kaiba had been typing away at his computer later on that evening. He was really looking forward to his boyfriend officially moving in that night, and he, Joey, and Mokuba would have their first dinner as a family. "Can we eat yet?" Mokuba asked as he hung his head to the floor and spun himself around on one of his older brother's office chairs. Seto raised an eyebrow, but chuckled. "Are you six or something?" "No! I'm almost thirteen!" The young one retorted and threw an eraser past Seto's head. Although the elder Kaiba brother would not admit it, he was always amused by Mokuba's mischief as of late.

"Besides, the guest of honor is not here yet, so none of us eat until he arrives. It's a very special dinner tonight, and I want everything to be perfect." Mokuba groaned. "Does that mean I have to wear a suit?" "No, but I do not allow pajamas at my table when I am cooking." "What's that?" The boy asked as he pointed to a flashing red light. "Joey is in trouble." Seto announced as he lifted himself from his chair. "We have to go." He grabbed Mokuba by the arm without any hesitation and the two made it out to the Kaiba mansion's driveway.

The brunette paged his most trusted employee, Rolland. "Rolland, this is an emergency. I need you to be back from your break in five." "Yes, Sir." Came the reply on the other end. It wasn't that Rolland minded his breaks being cut short. Whenever Seto had to take this route, he always paid Rolland for any amount of overtime he had to work for the Kaiba brother's sake. Plus, Seto was a very generous man when it came to money. Rolland arrived two minutes later.

"Okay, let's get there fast." Kaiba ordered. Mokuba looked scared. "Seto, do you think that Joey is okay?" Seto allowed his head to fall against the window next to him. "I hope so." Even though he appeared cool and collected, the CEO was breaking inside. If anything happened to Joey, or any one of his stupid friends, for that matter, he wasn't sure how he would cope with the aftermath. "We have to be there in a minute." He ordered. "But Sir, Joey Wheeler lives on the other side of town." "Slam the gas pedal." The teen demanded as he handed Rolland another wad of cash.

The limousine zipped through traffic and safely made it past red traffic lights as it miraculously avoided the other vehicles on the road. Rolland drove faster than he ever had before, so fast that Mokuba's seatbelt unbuckled and the young boy's head crashed into the seat in front of him. "Mommy, where is the hot dog store?" he asked before falling unconscious and crashing to the floor. Seto pulled out his phone and dialed 911. If Joey activated the emergency button, he did not need to second guess that the incident involved his drunk and abusive father.

Seto gave the name, appearance, and apartment number of Joey Wheeler's father and ordered the police to arrest the man by the time they reached the Wheeler residence. By the time everyone arrived safely, Seto's boyfriend was seated on the roof of a cop car with a blanket and a mug of comforting hot cocoa in his hand. He waved with a smile for the Kaiba's to come over to greet him. The older brother held his unconscious little brother in his arms. As the brunette looked to the right, he could see a rugged old man in handcuffs being lead towards another cop car by the police.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Seto asked as he joined the blonde on the hood of the car. Joey nodded and smiled, but solemnly. "Yeah, I'll be fine soon. I should have known he'd do something like this, though. I always knew I was never safe living with that man, but until we got together, I had no place else to go. So, I had to put up with him and walk on egg shells my whole life. My bitch ass of a mother wouldn't take me with her when she divorced my father, and I was stuck with him."

Joey sighed. "I shouldn't call my mother a bitch ass, she takes great care of my sister and all – but I'm just angry. And I think I was always angry with her for leaving me with an abusive ass hole." "I'm angry, too." Seto replied. "I'm angry that she did this to you and didn't give a second thought about whether or not your father was treating you right." "The reason why it took me so long to move out and move in with you was because I knew something like this would happen."

"What…did happen, exactly?" Kaiba asked. "I'm not asking to pry into your private life, I just want to make sure that you're okay." "Nah, I should tell you, anyways. You are a part of my private life, now. And I know that you don't mean to pry. Well, when my father came home after a few days of being A-Wall, he completely went bat shit crazy when he saw all of my things packed in my bedroom. He pulled a knife out on me, threatened to stab me and started to chase me around the place. So, I hid in a closet, and pressed our secret alarm button that I have with me here."

"This little button of yours that you gave me saved my life. If you never gave it to me, you never would have known my dad would have pulled a knife on me, and my father actually could have killed me today. I don't want to go all sentimental on ya, but it was you who actually saved my life." Seto allowed his head to rest on Joey's shoulder. "Yes, let's not go sentimental and leave it at that, I'm just glad you're okay. So, are you ready to leave this place behind and start your new family life with us?"


	46. Chapter 46

Joey Wheeler was now an official member of the Kaiba mansion. Once his belongings were all packed up and settled in, the two retired to their now shared bedroom. Once Mokuba regained his consciousness, he shoveled down his dinner that he so desperately wanted, including an ice cream and then made his own way to bed as well. Two hours had passed, and both boys were still awake. "I can't sleep." The blonde announced. Seto sighed. "Me neither. Did you want to just get up?" Joey shrugged. "I have another idea on my mind. It involves you taking care of me tonight."

Kaiba's face turned hot and red. "You mean… you want me to try topping again?" Joey nodded and attempted to be seductive, despite everything that had happened that day. "I think you did pretty good last time, but I have a feeling you'll be twice as good this time." "D-don't make assumptions about my sexual performance! I might end up disappointing you." "What will disappoint me is if we don't have sex at all." Joey whined playfully and tugged on some of his boyfriend's hair. "I'll help you out first, and once you're hard and ready, you'll know where to go from there."

Every time that Joey wrapped his mouth around Seto's member felt like the first time. He always seemed to alter the way he would circulate his tongue around his partner's tip, and it would always send an involuntary jolt to Kaiba's thigh. The way Seto would write almost involuntarily was Joey Wheeler's favorite thing about having sex with his boyfriend. Going back almost five years ago now, the brown – eyed teen would never have guessed Seto Kaiba to be the one to succumb to another man's charms. Joey removed his mouth from Seto just a few moments later.

Joey was eager to turn onto his stomach and allow Seto to take control. "would you like me to…?" Joey Wheeler tried not to chuckle. "Yes? Would I like you to what?" "I-have some lubricant, if you want me to use it?" With a smirk, Seto's partner shook his head. "No, my saliva would be just fine. In fact, I've always liked it a little rough." The shaggy haired boy was in no way making fun of Seto. I fact, he still found his awkwardness quite adorable. As Joey remained lost in his thoughts and reminisced about the past, he felt Kaiba's member now beginning to push its way through his cheeks.

"Whoa!" Joey shouted in surprise in a response to Seto's deep thrusts. "I'm sorry! Was that too hard?" "Nah, it's not too hard. I'm just surprised you started off more roughly. But I like it rougher, 'member?" The brunette smiled and sighed with relief. "Ah, good. I thought I was hurting you at first." Joey Wheeler snickered. "Don't worry. If you do hurt me, ya'll be the first ta know." The CEO cocked his head to the side. "I should hope so, I'm the only one here."

The shaggy blonde hid his smile inside his pillow. While he had never met someone so serious in his entire life, he was endeared by Kaiba's inability to grasp sarcasm. He'd need to make a mental note of that in the future so he could get some of their friends to screw around with his boyfriend's mentality. "You're doing great, just like that." Joey encouraged as he brought himself back to the present. "Ah!" He hollered as he reached behind him to firmly grasp Seto's forearm. Seto truly did wonder if joey was okay, or if he was just in the heat of the moment, he figured it was the latter this time.

The brunette explored every nook of Joey's body. He realized that if he pressed harder in certain areas such as in Joey's body such as his thighs, it would make him even more excited and thus made Seto thrust harder inside him. Without warning, the teen that had been laying under Seto came in surprise. It did shock the CEO to an extent, but he was used to the reactions that were released from sex by now. After he waited for Joey to come, he allowed himself to release shortly after.

The two laid panting side by side and covered in sweat. Their bangs, especially Joeys' were ungracefully stuck to their respected foreheads. "Wow, you're really something, ya know that?" Asked Joey. The other smiled. "I hope you mean that in a good way." "Oh yeah, I do." Panted Joey in response. "it's like you really know what you're doing, now. And I dare say that was one of the best times we've ever had sex." Seto ran a hand down his partner's stomach. "So, does that mean you want round two? How about taking care of me this time?" He asked, complete with a seductive wink.

The next morning, Joey Wheeler woke up to his first breakfast with the Kaiba family. Seto was already preparing omelets when he heard Joey and Mokuba arriving. "What do you think about Seto Wheeler?" He could hear his boyfriend ask his younger brother across the hall. Kaiba raised an eyebrow to that and smirked. Mokuba had begun to kill himself with laughter. "No, that's totally ridiculous. What about Joey Kaiba?" "What? Ya gotta be pullin' my leg, kid." The two stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted the brunette making breakfast.

"Well, I hope everyone is hungry." Seto announced. "We all have a big day today. We're helping Yami and Yugi pick out tucks for their wedding. Mokuba, remember you are the ring bearer so you're coming, too." Joey chuckled. "Mokuba's a ring bear." "And we need some tuxs for ourselves too, Joey. So, we have an hour to eat, shower up and get dressed." "Well, I'm kind of liking the idea of a shower." Hinted Joey. Mokuba was able to pick up Joey's hint and winced. "I'm still present, Wheeler." He said with a sigh and shook his head.


	47. Chapter 47

As the Kaibas and Joey arrived the shop to greet Yugi and Yami, they had already been trying on various suits. "hey, you guys started without us? We can't be that late!" Joey protested. Yami shook his head. "No, Joey. You are not late. Yugi and I just decided to show up a little early, is all." He turned towards the brunette. "So, Kaiba. The wedding is coming up in due time. But knowing you, you already have your best man's speech prepared and memorized." Seto's face flushed crimson and the teen folded his arms over his chest. "No promises. Besides, I don't want my speech to be just a bunch of phony sentences written on Q-cards, I want it to actually mean something."

"He really is a sweetheart, ain't he?" Joey gushed as he patted Seto's hair. His partner sighed with exhaustion. "Get off my head. Besides, where are these suits that we are trying on today?" "Actually, we thought it would be a better idea if we let you guys choose what you want to wear, that way the process would be more fun for everyone." Yugi said. "it might be a bad idea to let Wheeler pick out whatever suit he wants, I should at least be there to help him out. Given his unique sense of fashion."

"Oh, some more of our friends are going to be here today," Yugi began. "And, there is one more person who wants to apologize to you both." "And who might that be?" Joey asked with his arms folded. "It's just me…" Tristan said as he stepped out from a dressing room and sounded very unsure of himself. "I know it's not an excuse, but I had a lot going on at the time and I took my anger out on you and Kaiba."

"You sure as hell did." Joey said. "But I'm willing to put that aside for today, since today is about our friends Yami and Yugi and I don't want any of our business getting in the way. It's fine that you're here, and thanks or admitting what you did. Are you okay with him being here, Seto?" Joey asked. Seto nodded his head. The CEO was certain that he and his boyfriend would not have any problems today, but he would stay on his guard just in case Tristan's apology was not sincere. "I'm fine with it. He is your friend. If you want to give him a chance, I will, too."

"Okay. I'm sorry guys, and thanks." Tristan said almost solemnly and headed off to another direction to try on suits. "It's okay. I mean, if you want to forgive him. No need to hold any grudges on my behalf." Seto said to Joey with a smile. "Are you sure?" Asked his boyfriend. "He did do some terrible things to you, calling you a fag and all." Kaiba nodded. "It's okay. I think he was telling the truth. He was going through a bad phase and didn't know how to react properly." "Well, now that you put it that way I feel guilty now." The blonde admitted.

Joey's boyfriend cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that? You were just being the good friend that you thought you were being." "You know, you might have just fixed our friendship." Said Joey who jumped up to give Seto a very appreciative hug and a kiss. "Whatever, just go talk to him." Ordered Seto with an affectionate ruffle to Joey's hair. Joey took a deep breath to prepare himself. "Thanks, I'll do just that."

From the corner of his eye, Joey could see the conversation between Tristan and Joey take place, although he tried his best not to try. Yami confidently strolled over to him. "Are you all right? You don't have to pretend for my sake." "I just don't want my problems to ruin everything." Kaiba replied. "What problems?" Inquired the crazy haired teen. "It's no question that I am the odd one out, after all." Seto began. "Everyone in the group, including Joey seems to have their own special friendship with someone, and I know I don't have that yet, which makes me feel like I'm just hanging around and bothering the rest of you."

Yami shook his head. "Kaiba, you are not a bother. If anything, we are all happy that you've came back into our lives and started talking to us at all. Even though you aren't close enough to be someone's best friend yet, you are on the right track. Also, I know it might not mean much, but if I were to consider anyone my number one rival, it would be you." He admitted with a smirk. "Well, that does make me feel a little better." Seto said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Duke called as he rushed into the shop, which caused the little bell on top of the door ringing to signify his presence. Tristan kept his eyes to the floor, still not ready to face the man who stole his one true love. "I'll go." He said with a scoff. With that, he picked himself up and left. "What the hell was he doing here?" Duke asked with his fists bunched and ready to go. "It's okay, I think he just wanted to make peace with us." Kaiba responded. "Well, I say we let him go for now, and let's just focus on who is here." Finished Joey with a smile.

"So, whadda ya guys think of this one?!" Joey cheered as he stepped out of a dressing room wearing a shimmery, light blue tux. Seto's face scrunched up with disgust while everyone else appeared awkward or confused. "Do I have to dress you myself?" Asked Joey's boyfriend?" "Eh, hold on guys! I got another one here!" This time, the blonde stepped out in an even more hideous cotton suite with a plaid design. "You just wait here while I get us all some real clothes." With that, Seto Kaiba marched off, shaking his head and mumbled something under his breath about never being more embarrassed than he was now in his entire life.


	48. Chapter 48

When Kaiba returned from the stalls, he chose matching black suits for every male. He retrieved a crimson red tie for himself, a robin's – egg- blue tie for Joey, a violet purple tie for his little brother, Mokuba as well as identical white ties for Yugi and Yami. "Get in here." Seto ordered as he dragged his boyfriend back into the dressing room. "Well, I didn't think that Kaiba was the type to have public sex." Yugi said with a shrug of his shoulders. "That man is always surprising me." "Yugi, everything you say surprises me these days." Yami confessed while he patted Yugi's head affectionately.

"Hey! This tie matches my eyes!" Duke announced as he hung the emerald green tie that Seto had found for him around his neck. "What do you guys think?" "Well, I thought you were the only straight member in our little group today, but I guess I was wrong." Said Yami as he smirked at the black-haired teen. Duke pouted as he heard Yugi giggle. "It's all right, Duke. You'll fit in with us just fine." "No, guys! I swear! I bang Serenity almost every night since we've been dating!" A loud pound could be heard from Joey's dressing room, and he was currently being held back by his boyfriend so he could not kill the boy who was dating his sister.

"Joey, it's fine, he didn't mean it that way!" Came the voice of Seto Kaiba who had desperately tried to restrain an angry ape – like Joey from breaking through the dressing room and attacking duke Develin. "Oh, but I did." Argued Duke with a wink. "Do you think we'll ever have a normal day with all of us together in the same room?" Yugi asked his fiancé. Yami shook his head. "Probably not. But this is definitely more hilarious than hanging out in a coffee shop. Hey, Joey! I hear Duke has a special technique that involves his finger!" Added Yugi's other half.

Soon enough, Joey managed to break free from Seto's grasp and tackled Duke to the ground. However, Duke laughed hysterically at Joey's attempts of attack, and the two simply ended up rolling on the floor and punching themselves. "Why did you have to add that last comment?" Seto asked. The tri – colored teen simply snickered. "Because, as I've said it before, I find it hilarious. Mokuba cheered Duke and Joey from the sidelines. "I hope the wedding is just as dramatic as this!"

"I'm sorry your friendship with Tristan didn't work out." Seto said as he drove home with Joey and Mokuba. "I'm actually surprised he came at all today, but maybe he will come around one day, after all." Joey said with a hopeful smile. "But if he doesn't, I'm okay with that, too. You were right, while we did playfully jab at each other throughout our friendship, sometimes those jabs felt like- well… more than just jabs. If you know what I mean." "I think I do." Replied Seto with a finger on his cheek. Sometimes Joey's speech was confusing to others, but his boyfriend was becoming much easier for him to understand as time went on.

Late that night, Joey woke up suddenly when he realized that Kaiba was not in bed with him. Curious he searched the top floor. When Seto was nowhere to be found, the blonde made his way down stairs. "Seto… whaddareya?" To his surprise, he found the CEO hovered over the sink, and he appeared to be pouring down dozens of bottles of alcohol down the sink. "Eh, early start to the day, eh?" Joey asked.

Seto nearly dropped one of his bottles on the floor in surprise. "Oh, hi Joey." He greeted with a smile. "I was just getting rid of some old things that I don't need anymore. They were just taking up some space." Looking over to Kaiba's right, Joey also noticed some old and rusty razor blades and knives tucked away in a plastic bag. His boyfriend was most likely getting ready to throw them away in the trash. The blonde strolled over and placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders. "Are those…" The CEO nodded. "Yeah, they are."

"Well, I'm proud of you. How about we have a bon fire to celebrate? Just trash all that stuff in style, and leave it in the past where it belongs?" Seto chuckled and rested his head against Joey's neck. "That's a good idea. But it's 4:30am, pup. But why don't we have a bon fire tomorrow and invite everyone to join?" The hazel – eyed teen smirked. "Well, by the sounds of it, you really like being part of the geek patrol now, hu?" Joey waited for a response but looked down to realize that his partner had fallen asleep on him. However, he knew that Seto faked falling asleep in order to avoid the question.

The next day, Joey and Seto talked more about the bonfire party before heading off to school together. The pair liked to walk to school as a way to spend some personal time together after they waved young Mokuba goodbye as he made his way onto the school bus. "You're great with him, you know that, right?" Complimented Seto. Joey blushed but felt flattered. "Ah, you know. The kid's got me feeling more responsible and everything like that." "Well, you are really good with him. And he does like you, an awful lot."

"So, did you want to have that party this weekend?" Kaiba inquired. "Yeah! It'll be awesome!" Responded his boyfriend. "not only that, but it's kind of like saying goodbye to your old self and stuff." "That's a great way of looking at it." Agreed the CEO with a smile. "You know, I haven't touched a bottle of alcohol or cut myself once since we've started dating." Seto confessed. "I-mean… not to put the pressure on you or anything, and the therapy has helped a ton, but dating you reminded me that I have you and others, including Mokuba who really care about me. And by hurting myself, I'd be hurting all of you, too."


	49. Chapter 49

That day, Joey announced to Yugi, _Téa, and all of their friends that he and Seto would be having a bonfire party at the Kaiba mansion. Of course, only Joey knew that the bonfire was about his boyfriend putting his past self behind him, and to finally allow himself to embrace the future that he always wanted. "Awesome! I'll call Serentiy, and I'm sure Duke would want to come, too." Suggested Téa. The shaggy blonde- haired boy glanced over his shoulder to find his former best – friend sitting all by himself. Even though Joey would like him to come to the party, Tristan's stubborn self was preventing him from being able to enjoy anything._

 _Of course, Seto noticed this and squeezed joey's shoulder. "You tried everything you could. Of course, he could still come if he changes his mind and wants to join us." Tristan sat close enough to hear the group talk, and sent joey and Kaiba a sad smile, but shook his head. Even though Tristan was now fine with Joey dating Seto, he knew he still had difficulties accepting his only love being with Duke Develin. Joey sighed and focused his attention back to the group. "So, speaking of parties," Téa began, "Have you two boys been using your powers of school presidency to plan the Christmas Ball?"_

 _"Well, of course I've been doing all the planning." Seto said with a playful smirk. "Of course, your school President completely forgot about the whole event. But not to worry, your Vice president, me, has had everything figured out for a while." "Is there going to be a Christmas Queen?" Yugi asked with star filled eyes. Yami shook his head and snickered. "Why would you care about being Christmas Queen?" Poor little Yugi's face flushed tomato red. "Because I'm beautiful!"_

 _Seto Kaiba pinched his fingers against the bridge of his nose but smiled. "Yes, there will be a dance and there will be a Christmas Queen. Obviously, the date will take place the night before our Christmas vacation. There will be a DJ, games, a fun scavenger hunt, and of course, a queen." "Well, I know who I'm going to ask." Said Joey with a cheesy grin. The teen sat up from his chair and got down on one knee to face his partner. "Seto, would you be my date to the Christmas Ball?" The brunette bent down to lift his boyfriend off his knees. "Of course, I will, now stop being stupid."_

 _Later that week, on a Friday night, all of Joey and Seto's friends arrived at the Kaiba mansion for the bonfire party and an overnight sleepover. The group arrived to the mansion together, each with a sleeping bag and a pillow in their arms. Excited at having their first official overnight stay at the mansion, each friend left their gear in Seto and Mokuba's in home theater and entertainment room. As everyone either talked to one another or prepared smores, Yami approached Seto alone. "So, Joey said you'd like to get something off your chest?"_

 _"Yes, many of you do not know the real reason for this party, and I would at least like to tell one person about it. I don't really want to upset the others, or anything like that. And I figured that you'd be one of the only people to really understand. Please don't make fun of me." The brunette finished with a sigh. Yugi's partner smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't make fun of you. So, tell me when you're ready." Seto took a deep breath before he continued. "Tonight, I'll be destroying everything I used to harm myself in the past."_

 _Yami nodded. He always understood Kaiba had been through some self – harm issues even when they first met, just based off of the CEO's behavior towards them, himself, and life in general. "I am glad you are learning to trust others with your situation. It is not shameful to have went through what you did. Many people learn self – harm as a coping mechanism when they have been through some form of abuse or mental- health difficulty, which could sometimes last for years, unfortunately. I'm sorry to hear that you have gone through this."_

 _"It's allright." Seto smiled. "Because tonight I am destroying that negativity. Now that there is good in my life and I was able to officially face problems from my past that I didn't know how to handle before, I can officially start to enjoy my life." The violet – eyed former Pharaoh chuckled. "Does that mean you will work less and hang out with us more?" "I'll try." The other smirked. "Hey Kaiba, can I use your shower?" Yugi asked awkwardly. Both Yami and Seto smiled, amused. "It's been all day and I just don't feel clean… sorry." "It's okay." Kaiba replied. "I'll show you where it is."_

 _Joey deviously followed Kaiba as he showed Yugi to his nearest bathroom and shower. "Seto, I want to get some revenge on Yugi." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear when Yugi was out of sight, but not quite out of mind. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, and why is that?" "Well, ya remember when Yugi pantsed me at your party? I want to get him back for that!" Seto chuckled, very amused. "And do tell me what this plan of yours might be." "Well, when Yugi is in the shower, I need to go in there, take all of his clothes and every towel so the only way he'd be able to come out is if he's completely naked!"_

 _Joey's boyfriend shook his head, but nevertheless agreed to help Joey with his little revenge scheme. "Allright. Even though Yugi would most likely have the door locked, I have a skeleton key that can be used to unlock every door in my house." The blonde snickered and rubbed his hands together deviously. "Don't worry, you got lots of time. Yugi is known for taking very long showers, as he spends quite a lot of time washing his hair." The blue – eyed boy cocked his head. "By the way, Joe. How does he get his hair in that ridiculous shape. I remembered that you promised to tell me one day."_


	50. Chapter 50

When Seto returned with the key, Joey used his skills of stealth to sneak his way into the bathroom while Yugi sang in the shower. The boy was completely unaware of his blonde friend's presence. Within less than a minute, Joey came back outside with all of Yugi's clothes and towels. In that moment, Duke and Serenity entered the mansion's grand hallway. "Hello, anyone home?" Serenity called. "Hey, the party can finally get started! Where is everyone?" Asked her dice – rolling boyfriend. Both teens could hear Joey's laughter from upstairs. The teen slid all the way down from the top of Kaiba's massive stairway railing and tossed Yugi's underwear to the bottom floor.

Joey cheered with glee as he made his way down to greet his sister and one of his closest friends. "Joey! No sliding down the stairs, that's a safety violation!" Mokuba hollered from the kitchen. "Eh, sorry bro." The adolescent apologized as he awkwardly deterred his eyes to the floor. "dude, do I even want to know what those are?" Duke asked and pointed to Yugi's white briefs. "This is what I like to call revenge. I'm sure you remember the time Yugi pantsed me at Kaiba's party. Well, get prepared to feast your eyes on a naked Yugi Muto!"

"Ew! I don't want to see that!" Shrieked Serenity as she shielded her eyes from the inevitable. "That's disgusting, Joey! Please give him his clothes back before we have to see that!" _Téa demanded. Joey snickered and shook his head while he twirled Yugi's briefs around on his index finger. "Nope." Was his only reply. Joey then decided it would be a good idea to use poor Yugi's underwear as a slingshot. He closed his right eye to make an aim for the next room, and accidentally shot the undergarments right into Mokuba's face._

 _The boy froze for a moment with disgust, and even Seto was afraid of what his younger brother was going to do. "I'm… going to wash my face." He announced with a sigh. "There are smores on the counter, but none for joey until he starts to behave." With that, Mokuba Kaiba made his way to an unoccupied bathroom. "AHH! HELP ME!" Was all that could be heard from the upstairs hallway. A loud shriek coming from the Yugi was the most ear deafening sound that any of his friends had ever heard._

 _Even Kaiba had to admit that he was slightly amused by this. "Y-yami?" Yugi squeaked, embarrassed and hiding behind the bathroom door. Yami decided to play along with the others just for kicks. "Yes, love?" Joey hid his face in Seto's chest to prevent himself from braking out into laughter. "Can you help me with something… please?" "Darling, you're going to have to come out so I can hear you better." Yugi's fiancé replied. "Well, funny you should say so. There's a little problem with that." "Come on, Yug. I'm sure it's not that bad! Let us help." Finished Joey with a wink._

 _Little Yugi blushed. "Well, the problem is… I-I'm sort of naked." "Serves you right! Revenge is a dish best served cold, byatch!" Joey hollered with glee as he ran out of the room with the rest of Yugi's clothes. "Yami! Please help!" The small, helpless boy cried. Yami took a sip of his drink with a raised eyebrow. "I think Kaiba wants to talk to me about something in the kitchen. Sorry, love." With a shrug of his shoulders, Seto followed both Joey and Yami. Duke left Yugi with a thumb's up while Serenity and Téa ran out of the hallway with their eyes covered._

"Yami, why do you keep looking inside?" Duke asked as Mokuba prepared to light the fire. "It's because you're waiting for Yugi to come out, ain't ya, pal?" Seto shook his head and sat down between Serenity and _Téa. The owner of the Kaiba mansion handed some smores to the girl's first. "Honestly, Joe. You're such a pervert sometimes." He admitted with a shake of his head. Téa nodded. "Yup, gay or straight, men are perverts." She said with a supportive pat on Kaiba's back. "He is very open about his sexual identity, he's been that way ever since we were kids." Added Serenity with a nod._

 _Seto's boyfriend raised his eyebrows up and down with a chuckle. "You don't seem to mind when we're in bed." This earned Joey a smore thrown in his face by Mokuba. "Joey, please don't talk about ravishing my brother in my presence." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Still so much to learn." "Aye! I like my behavior just the way it is." The blonde defended with his chest proudly puffed outwards. "Wait, Yugi's coming." Yami announced. Duke, Yami and Joey gathered around the window but hid from plain sight so Yugi would not notice them._

 _A very insecure Yugi sheepishly made his way into the hallway and covered his privates with his hands. The teen's blush covered his face and traveled all the way to his ear's, nose, and neck. If one looked closely, they could notice small tears from the corners of his eyes. "J-Joey?... I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I'll do anything! Just please give me my clothes back!" The boy begged in his ever so wavering voice. He mostly took advantage of his innocence only when he was trying to get away with something and appear adorable to others._

 _Of course, Joey Wheeler was now unraveled by his charms. Since he was Yugi's best friend for almost five years, he knew everything there was to know about the small boy inside and out. Even Kaiba chuckled at his boyfriend's amusement. "Come on, pup. Even I would give in." "Don't worry." Joey snickered. "The poor guy won't go without clothes. I did happen to leave him a little surprise on the kitchen table." "All right, everyone back away." Yami demanded. "Only I get to see my Yugi naked. If anyone else just so happens to get a glimpse of his penis I will throw you into the fire myself." Of course, Yami was not serious but everyone obeyed him anyways as they did not want to find out for themselves what would happen in case Yugi accidentally revealed himself. "But… this is Téa's school uniform!" The boy protested with a pitiful whine._


	51. Chapter 51

"What do you mean MY school uniform, Wheeler?" _Téa demanded as she grabbed the teen by his neck and threatened to strangle him. "I like this one." Announced Seto with a small laugh. Joey was flabbergasted. "Just whose side are ya on?!" "Hu, there's a note here." Yugi said to himself as he approached the uniform. "Wear me". He read aloud. "Oh… I don't think that I'll ever live this down, I've never been so humiliated." He turned around to look himself over once he managed to fit the tight skirt around his legs. "This doesn't even cover the panties I'm forced to wear." The boy complained while he tried to pull the skirt to cover the pink silk panties, but his efforts were in vain._

 _With a sigh, the humiliated teen headed out the door to be greeted with whistles and cat calls by his male friends. "Christmas card worthy!" Duke announced as he ran up to Yugi to snap a picture. The photo on Duke's phone displayed a meek little Yugi with one of his eyes closed and a grimace of pain and embarrassment spread across his face. "Okay… I deserved that. Can I please have my clothes back?" Yugi begged as he got down on his hands and knees with his head bowed._

 _Joey sighed. "Okay, okay. You've been a good sport pal," Joey said with a ruffle to Yugi's hair. "Thank you." Replied the boy on the ground with wide, kicked – puppy like eyes. "I'm serious, I really am going to send this picture on a Christmas card to everyone." Duke chuckled to himself. Given the opportunity, Yugi made a quick dash back to Kaiba's bathroom to change in private. "Well, now that he's getting ready, everyone grab a bottle!" Joey cheered and passed one of Seto's empty bottles of alcohol to each member of the group. He left one on a chair for Yugi when he returned._

 _Once Yugi returned to the group and was perfectly dressed once again, he found the bottle laying on his chair. Kaiba was a little uncomfortable to speak up about his personal issues so he allowed his boyfriend, Joey to explain what was going on. "Okay, everyone," Joey declared. "This night is very special to Seto because this is the night when he officially destroys all of his past bad habits." Seto nodded, now confident to speak up for himself. "These bottles represent my past drinking problems."_

 _Each member looked at the bottle in their hand, saddened. "The other night, Joey found me pouring all of my alcohol down the drain. Before we threw everything out, we decided to give 'my past self' a proper send off. So, you each have permission to throw these bottles as hard as you can into the fire. Don't worry about broken glass, Joey and I will clean that in the morning." Seto finished as he looked to his partner with a wink. "Aye, whadda ya mean I'm on clean up duty?" "Well, this was your idea." Kaiba reminded._

 _"Well, on the count of three, everyone." Joey announced. After the count of three, the friends tossed the bottles into the fire simultaneously. About twenty minutes later, every bottle was gone. Seto did the honors of throwing out his razor blades himself. Even though everyone knew what they were for, they didn't ask. Since the CEO officially gave up on the habit, they figured it was best not to bring it up. "Were proud of you." Yami said as Seto sat back down between his boyfriend and the former Pharaoh. "I was actually a little worried about this party." Kaiba confessed with a smile._

"Why?" Yami asked with his mouth fully stuffed with a smore. "I was afraid you all would find self – harm a bit…taboo and avoid me." The spiky-haired teen swallowed his food before he could continue. "You know, as a priest you practiced self – harm in ancient Egypt. You did this with hopes to ease the suffering of all the people, and to allow yourself to carry their pain instead. I think you still had this mindset in the present day, as well. Of course, there are other ways to service others without mutilating your body."

Seto's blue eyes widened. "You know, I've always found our ancient pasts hard to accept until recently. By the way, why did you come back?" Yami chuckled. "Because you'd be bored without me, why else?" "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the one with the inflated ego." Kaiba argued. "You take that away from me and I'm going to have to come up with a completely different personality." "By the way, did I have an ancient past?" Joey asked. "I bet I was something super cool, right?" Yami's eyes shone with mischief. "Actually, you were a little slave boy down at the stables."

Even Seto Kaiba himself broke a smile at his boyfriend's dismay. "What? You can't be serious?" He objected. "Surely I was way cooler than that!" "I'm only kidding." Yami admitted. "You're a young soul, Joey. This is probably your first life on Earth. You are a very young soul, after all." "Yeah, and my boyfriend is some five-thousand-year-old guy!" The blonde added with a snicker. Of course, Seto was not amused by this joke. "I'm sorry, do you want to have sex tonight or shall I keep you in the stables?"

Everyone laid sound asleep later on into the night. The CEO had a difficult time getting to sleep, and this disturbed Joey from his slumber. "Hey, go to bed, ya wackadoodle." He joked. Seto smiled down at him. "It's okay, I'm just thinking." "Hmm… you really need to shut that brain of yours off sometime, ya know." Joey responded as he brushed his fingers into his partner's hair. "I know." He agreed with a smile. "I'll join you soon." "You want to sleep on my chest?" Asked Joey. The blue – eyed teen smiled. "Actually, that does sound nice." He adjusted himself so he fit perfectly on top of Joey Wheeler. "Thanks, this feels great." Seto said with a yawn. "Goodnight, Joey." "Goodnight, Seto." "Goodnight, Serenity." "Goodnight, Duke." "Goodnight, _Téa." "Goodnight, Yugi." "Goodnight, Yami." "Goodnight Mokuba." "Goodnight everybody!" Shouted the youngest Kaiba brother. "Shut up, Mokuba." Seto replied._


	52. Chapter 52

**So, what the heck was up with this site the other day? I logged on and was all "NOOOOOO!" Anyways, here is another chapter! It's not the happiest…but it might still interest you.**

A few weeks after the party, everything was well in the life of Seto Kaiba. Joey told the CEO that he would be working late to come up with ideas for the high school dance and told his partner to relax at home (which really meant make a fantastic dinner). However, Seto didn't care, as he quite enjoyed cooking and loved to be the provider of his little family consisting of his little brother and his partner. Mokuba would be home soon, and the elder Kaiba brother looked forward to spend time with the youngest. Mokuba's teacher had been giving out extra hard homework lately, and he felt bad for the kid.

Seto was enjoying a peaceful, uneventful walk home until a tall black limousine pulled up beside him. At first, he figured it was only Rolland who wished to advise him that it was about to rain. Although, it was someone else completely. "Long time no see, Mr. Kaiba." Greeted the feminine voice. Kaiba scrunched his face in disgust. "Whatever your business is, you can take it elsewhere, Zigfried." The rose – colored haired man pretended to be offended and offered a small pout. "Why the harsh words? I just want to have a little chat with you."

"And I have no interest in talking to you. Go away before I get my security employees on the line." Zigfried's look turned rather cold at Seto's last sentence. "Please, Kiaba. It is not in your best interest to get other people involved. Get in and I'll make sure of it that no one else gets hurt." The first two people that the CEO did not want Zigfried near were his little brother Mokuba and his boyfriend, Joey. "Fine." With a smirk of accomplishment and a glisten in his eye, Zigfried politely opened the door for Seto Kaiba.

"Please, let me just call everyone and let them know I'll be a little late, I won't tell them why." Seto's long – time rival shook his head. "A phone call won't be necessary." He handed the brunette a piece of paper and a pencil. "Just what do you want me to do with this?" Seto asked, sternly. The other chuckled. "Why, even as you are kidnapped you still have a bark to your bite. I just want you to write a little letter to your loved ones, you are going to tell them that you are just fine with me."

Seto eyed him skeptically. "Okay…" "But, you will write exactly as I tell you to." Zigfried ordered with a gun pointed to Seto's head. With everything on the line, Seto raised his hands in surrender and agreed to do everything that his enemy asked him to. "Let's see… where should we start?" The feminine male asked as he twirled a white rose in his hand. "Ah, yes. You are going to break up with that beau of yours." Seto Kaiba's hands began to shake, and a tear formed in his eyes. "I can't do that…" He sniffed. "You will. I'll help you out."

"And, please write this letter exactly the way I want it, I don't want to have to blast your brains. It'll surely dirty my limo." Zigfried tisked with a shake of his head. When Seto finished the letter, it read: _**'Dear Joey, this letter is legitimately my former break up with you. Being with you has put a damper on my reputation, and I cannot be seen in public anymore with such a child. Also, to Mokuba, I will officially be resigning from Kaiba Corp and the company is now yours. I do not care that you are still a child. If the company crashes under your control, your financial issues are no longer my problem. S.K.'**_

 __It had been several hours since Seto had been taken prisoner into Zigfried's mansion. He wondered what his kidnapper had done with the letter, and if his loved ones had already read it. Did Joey get furious and move out? Did Mokuba cry? Right now, he would have honestly liked to figure a way out of this place so he could find out, but he feared that he might never see those two ever again. For the first time in a very long time, the brunette allowed himself to break down.

He remembered that Zigfried had a brother. Was his name… Leo? Leon? He remembered the kid being in his own tournament, and right now he wished he could remember those stupid, useless information and names of people that had little to no importance to him in the past. Right now, it meant everything to him. Did Leon even know Kaiba was here? Maybe Zigfried lied to him. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe Leon didn't even care about the prisoner in the basement. Seto's ears picked up at the sound of footsteps.

His loved ones must realize that he would never desert them like that, or would they think that was typical Seto Kaiba behavior, and that he had reverted back to his old ways where he just wanted to be alone and not bothered by anyone, not even family. "Well, are we making ourselves at home, Kaiba?" Seto uncurled himself from his position on the floor so he could be face to face with his captor. "Well, is there anything you need, pet? Let's see if I'm generous enough to give it to you today, or maybe I'll make you work for it." He finished with a wicked smirk.

"Please… could – I use a toilet?" The CEO could not believe that he let that question slip out of his own mouth. It was almost as if he had been completely reversed into a young school boy asking his teacher for a hall pass. Although, he never did really go to a public school, and he didn't understand why these thoughts mattered to him now. The man in the lavender suit broke out into a full-blown belly laugh. "Kaiba, this is your toilet. Go as you please?" "Please, just untie me first?" "Hmm…nope." Replied Zigfried. "You are going to piss yourself and I am going to enjoy it. There are so many things I am going to enjoy doing to you, so it's just in your best interest to get used to it? Yes, cry for me now. Be a good boy and cry for your Master. Cry just like the day you found your little whore hanging from your closet."


	53. Chapter 53

****WARNING: Do not read if you are triggered by rape. Also, thank you all for your continuous support! I can't believe this fic is almost over but I've never had s much fun writing a story before.**

"You can't talk about her that way." Warned Seto through a raspy voice. He didn't care if he sounded weak, he was already at the lowest point in his life and the once glorious CEO thought he was going to die in this basement. "Kaiba, even though we may be opposing families, Gozaburo told us everything. The way you cried, vomited, and pissed your pants when you found your dead whore. If you could only see how many people laughed at her death, maybe then you would realize how hated you and your younger brother truly are. I want you to piss your pants, vomit, and cry again right in front of me."

"Please, how long has it been? I'm starved." Zigfried let a dark chuckle escape. "Of course, you wouldn't remember. You passed out days ago from starvation." "Days? I thought I've only been here for a few hours?" The captive asked, rather innocently. "Oh, poor, naïve Seto. You've been down here for days, probably even a week. It seems that those you love really have given up on you. I want you to tell me how that feels. Oh, as to your question about getting food; you won't be getting any unless you please me first."

"I can't!" The captive cried, the refusal only seemed to anger Zigfried more, and he then proceeded to kick his prisoner. "You will do as I say. If you don't use your cock the way I want you to, you wouldn't want me to have to remove it, wouldn't you?" The thought of being castrated by Zigfried only made Seto return to his former fetal position. "Now, lucky Kaiba gets to have a shower today. I am not going to fuck dirty scum. Say thank you, Master." The brunette refused to speak, and he declined to meet the other man's gaze.

The rejection caused a loud growl to escape from Zigfried's throat, and before Seto knew it he received a blow to his jaw. "It looks like I will have to teach you to listen to your Master. Like I said, I refuse to fuck dirty scum. But, because of your little outburst today, you won't be getting any dinner. If you are a good little fuck boy for your King today, I may decide to feed you breakfast tomorrow. If I am feeling generous, that is." The abductor forcefully tugged Seto by his brown locks and dragged him out of the dungeon.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. I'll keep things simple for your first time with me." If Seto was ever able to see Joey again, he wondered if the blonde would even take him back after he had been defiled by another man. "All you have to do today is suck my cock, get me off nice and good. Then, I'll see if you can eat." The man unzipped his trousers and stuck his member in front of Seto's face. "Don't even think about biting it. If I lose mine, I have no problem cutting yours off."

'Just imagine it's Joey's.' The blue eyes- teen thought sadly to himself. 'If you imagine it's Joey, you'll perform well enough that he might let you live. Maybe.' Shaking, Seto Kaiba took the plunge and took Zigfried's cock into his mouth. It felt nothing like Joey's. His boyfriend's length was long and smooth, while this horrible man's prick was wide and too thick for his liking. Definitely not smooth and beautiful at all. Of course, Seto was brave enough to show his displeasure with a scowl. Kaiba's long – time rival chuckled. "Please, don't even try scowling. You look too cute with my cock raping your mouth."

"Ah, perfect! Cry my dear, cry for your Master." Seto Kaiba was officially broken. He was no longer only pure for Joey Wheeler. From this moment on, he was permanently tainted by Zigfried von Schroeder. The worst torture in his life was when the man finally came inside his mouth. Quickly, the Dominant grabbed hold of his submissive's jaw. "No. You will not, under any circumstances, spit out my seed for as long as you are my slave. You will swallow and you will thank me. Do it now."

Defeated, Seto swallowed the other man's cum. "T-thank you." "Thank you? Thank you who?" "Thank you, Master." "Next time you'll do better." It wasn't a statement or a question. It was an order. And, despite what the former CEO had been through today, he never lost the hope that he would get out of this prison alive and back to his family. Zigfried scowled. "You're disgusting. Do you comprehend how much trouble it is to keep you? I never imagined how much I'd have to clean you to keep you properly ready for my cock. You know what will happen if you do not comply."

The teen was then dragged from the dungeon all the way up to Zigfried's bathroom. He would occasionally let out a shriek of pain but was permanently shushed by his captor. "Do be quiet, my brother is sleeping. I do not wish to gag you but I will be forced to if he starts to have any suspicion that I have a guest in our home. The poor boy has such a big heart, he would surely betray me and try to free you, and I can't have my little pet running away from me now."

Seto Kaiba was forcefully thrown into a rather large tiled tub completed with lavender tiles. The lavender and rose colored themed castle began to sicken him rather quickly. The water shot down on the teen so hard that it felt like a hole started to bore into his skin. Of course, he realized that this was only his fear and irrationality getting the best of him. Zigfried only ceased the water jets once he found enough satisfaction as he witnessed his enemy choke and gag. "Please stop!" The brunette begged. "Please. Master, please stop!" With a chuckle, Seto's abuser finally turned the jets off. Kaiba's eyes shot wide open with shock as Zigfried stomped on his hand until his bones made a sickening crack. He was too afraid to scream and bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. "What did I say about my brother being asleep? Now, it's back to the dungeons. I can't leave you here and having anyone find you on my watch."


	54. Chapter 54

The next day, Seto woke up to find a mysterious newspaper planted underneath his head. He was irritated at first and unsure of where the paper came from, but he read the front headlines. ' **MISSING:** _ **Have you seen this person?**_ ' On the front page was a photo of none other but Seto Kaiba himself. Of course, he was worried that Zigfried could walk in at any moment but he decided that he had enough time to glance over the article quickly. It appeared that both Mokuba and Joey had been interviewed and answered some questions about the last time they had seen him, and how the letter sounded like nothing he would have written himself.

He smiled to himself. 'So, they do know I would never say the things that I was forced to say in that letter.' ' _ **I saw my boyfriend just a couple of hours before he went missing.**_ ' Joey Wheeler said while he was being interviewed by the news press. ' _ **I immediately knew that something was up with his handwriting. He's always so pristine and proper, while that letter was sloppy and just – not like Kaiba at all.**_ ' ' _ **My brother would never abandon me like that.**_ ' His younger brother responded. ' _ **We may have had our differences in the past, but he has come a long way since then, and I know he would never just take off and leave me.**_ '

After he spent some time letting the news article's words sink in, Seto quickly hid the newspaper behind an old, dusty bookcase. In order for him to find this information about Mokuba and Joey, someone in this castle must have been looking out for him, but the brunette was clueless as to who it was. "Good morning, Kaiba." Came the dreaded voice of Zigfried von Schroeder. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but nevertheless nodded his head in agreement. The other man chuckled. "Very well, then. I shall give you some breakfast. But, under one condition. You must ask for it nicely." One of Zigfried's many servants placed a dog bowl in front of Seto. He was curious to see as to what the dog bowl contained, so he peered inside and found what looked like someone's bacon and egg leftovers. "Now, in order for you to properly ask for your meal, you must go down on all fours and beg. To put it more simply, beg me like a dog would his owner."

"Zigfried, it's been over a week- "The man on his knees was hit with a hard slap across his cheek. "Don't you dare talk to me as if I've never fed you. I fed you my seed last night and this is how you repay me?" The bowl of food was taken away from him. "I will come back around lunch time. Until then, you can think about your behavior and how to address your Master properly. Honestly, you thought you deserved to be Gozaburo's son? I would have made him happier than you did."

Hours had passed, and it looked like that Zigfried had kept his promise. The man returned approximately at noon with the food bowl in his hand. "Now, how do you greet your Master?" He asked, rather calmly this time. Defeated, Seto Kaiba bent his knees and bowed his head. Maybe he never would get out of here alive. "May I please have some food, Master?" The Dominant man sighed with satisfaction at the sight of his submissive's words. "Yes, yes you may. Here you go." Zigfried said as he pushed the bowl back to Seto's direction.

"I want to watch you eat?" Dread was now the only emotion that colored Seto's face. "W-what?" "Come now, Kaiba. You know that I never made things easy for you. You deserve this. You did ruin my life, after all." "No, I didn't!" Seto Kaiba was not arguing with Zigfried, he was crying. Being able to witness Seto Kaiba cry only made Zigfried feel even more superior. He pulled up a chair and sat down to face the man who was reduced to nothing more than a dog. With a deep breath, the CEO dived face first into the bowl, unwilling to face his warren.

When he finished his meal, Seto kept his head bowed low out of shame. He received an applause for his efforts. "Very good, dog. Now, get on all fours. This is where things really start getting interesting. You see, I want to know how well you can receive your Master's cock." The submissive did as he was told. Being kept in a dungeon for who knows how long was really beginning to affect his mentality. So, Seto Kaiba waited for the inevitable. His trousers were forcefully pulled down, and Zigfried's pants were opened in haste.

There was no preparation, as Zigfried had mercilessly begun to force his cock into Seto's hole. "Come on, you can take it better than this." His captor mocked. "I'm sure you received Joey's dick every day. But, mine will be better than that insignificant mutt's. You will grow to accept mine, love mine and worship mine just as you had done so for him." The brunette could feel his insides being torn apart, and he figured that he must have been bleeding by now. "Please! It hurts. It hurts so much!" The psychopath chuckled and shook his head. "Of course, it's supposed to hurt. Idiot."

After Zigfried pounded into Seto for who knows how long, the man on his knees had become numb from the inside and out. "I can't… I-'' "You can't what?" Interrupted the other. "I can't feel anything anymore." Kaiba sighed heavily as the rapist finally removed his member from his insides. Zigfried let out a satisfactory moan. "Excellent. That was my goal. Now, have you finally accepted your place is here, in my castle, for the rest of your days?" Seto nodded. "Good. Then your official training begins tomorrow. I will have you up bright and early at six. Now, get some rest."


	55. Chapter 55

**Don't worry! Just a few more chapters of agony, I promise. Maybe Seto will die – no don't cry! He'll live. Maybe. I'm just kidding XD**

The next morning, Kaiba read and reread the newspaper article about him over and over again. It was the only thing in this dank dungeon that gave him hope, and Zigfried could never know its hiding place. The sun had just begun to rise, and the CEO figured that he'd better put the article back in its hiding place before his warren arrived. Just as he'd thought, the pink – haired man arrived shortly after sunrise. "Well, another morning, isn't it, Kaiba?" By now, Seto realized he'd be smart to just grit his teeth and bear the psychopath's presence. "Like I've said, it's your official first day of training. Time to get a move on."

The teen picked himself off the floor to follow the other. Surprised, Zigfried turned around and commented how surprised he was that Kaiba did not make a fuss. With a shrug of his shoulders, Zigfried continued to lead Kaiba into the next room. The kidnapper took a stray chair from the corner and sat down in it. Next, he invited Seto to join him. The worst that Seto imagined would that he would receive a spanking, but he could not be more wrong. The moment the blue – eyed teen sat across Zigfried's lap, he wished he would have connected his fist with the other man's jaw, instead.

A moment later, Seto could feel an excruciating, hot pain radiating all around his behind. He could not contain himself from crying, and this is the part that Zigfried enjoyed the most. Next, something unexpected happened. The man cradled Seto in his arms and comforted him when it was all over. "It's all right. Your mine, now. It's just the way it's supposed to be. You'll understand soon enough." Kaiba would never comprehend this man. First, he wants him dead, and now he wants to love him.

"Tell me that you love me." Ordered Zigfried as he brushed his fingers through Seto's hand. "I-I love you…" He squeaked out. In his heart, Seto knew that this was a lie; but if he wanted to get out of this alive, he would do exactly as the man told him to. Until someone hopefully came to rescue him. "Good. Now, I'm sorry if that hurt you. But you must understand that it had to be done. I never want another man to lay eyes on your ass. And, if they do, they will remember that you belonged to Zigfried von Schroeder."

"Looks like I'll need to gag you for this." He warned Kaiba and then placed a ball – gag into his mouth. Even though his screams may not be heard, it did not stop him from trying. "Now, I have a long day. Be good and I will see you again later tonight. This evening, you will be serving me. So, I really do hope you are ready." Zigfried said with a chuckle and then made his leave. This left Seto Kaiba on the floor, curled up and crying with the ball – gag still in his mouth.

As promised, Zigfried returned later around sunset. Seto was starting to figure out the man's time of arrival, as he usually spoke to Kaiba just before sunrise and sunset. "Tonight is going to be a special night, Kaiba. Do you know why?" On cue, the brunette shook his head in response. The other man laughed. "It's a special night because you are going to be servicing me. I say I gave you a nice treat last night, with my cock pleasuring your tight hole so now you are going to do the same for me. I suppose you've had enough practice with Wheeler." He said with a small glint of jealousy in his eyes.

The Dominant man unbuckled his pants and took them off far too quickly for Seto's liking. Of course, he at least had to pretend he didn't mind what he saw if he ever wanted to see Mokuba and Joey again. "Do you like it?" Asked Zigfried for the sole intent to mock Kaiba. "Y-yes, Master." He spat. "I am sorry for branding you earlier, but you must understand why I had to do it. Do you understand why I had to do it?" Of course, he expected an answer.

"Because I belong to you, Master." Unfortunately, Seto would always have Zigfried's initials on his behind. If he ever had the opportunity to sleep with his boyfriend again, he would see it also. That brand would always be a permanent reminder that Seto Kaiba's soul and independence were officially destroyed. "Don't be so eager, Kaiba. You're going to prepare yourself with lubricant before you even think about entering me." As he thought back, the CEO remembered that lubricant was not a luxury he received while Zigfried pounded into him. He wondered if he could get away with murdering the man.

Having Zigfried watch Seto undress would always be the worst moment of his life. Seto Kaiba did not understand if the man before him wanted to love him, hate him, cherish him or murder him. He was pretty sure that the pink haired man did not even know what he wanted for himself. 'Imagine it's me.' Said Joey's voice in his mind, just as he had thought the last time the kidnapper raped him. 'Me and Mokuba are looking for you, and one day all of our friends are going to burst through his castle walls and send him to jail for good.'

It was a nice thought, but the fake Joey Wheeler was the only thing that gave him any amount of hope now. He started to place the lube on his cock, and again imagined that it was Joey rubbing his member up and down. 'You like that?' Asked his imaginary boyfriend. "Yes." Said Seto aloud accidentally with a content sigh. "Yes, I do." Zigfried's laugh shattered the brunette's dreams. "Well, it looks like you are good and ready to go to please your Master." Kaiba bit his cheek to prevent himself from giving that comment a response and hovered over Zigfried's bent over body.


	56. Chapter 56

The next day, another mysterious article was placed into Kaiba's lap. This time, more of Seto's friends spoke about him in an interview. "Yes, it's true that Kaiba did have an enemy or two," Yami began. **"At first, we thought it might have been Maxamillion Pegasus, but then we have realized he has grown as a person since we have first met. While he did try to take Kaiba's company in the past, he would not stoop so low as to kidnap him. Well, at least not anymore."** **"Hi, everyone! Free rare Duel Monster's cards for everyone who helps find our dear Kaiba boy."** Added the creator of Duel Monsters.

 **"I also have something I want to say."** Said the CEO's boyfriend. **"Seto, when we find you. I want to marry you. I want to help get you through whatever it was that happened to you during your kidnapping. I want to take care of you and love you, and I hope that you'll take me back as your fiancé."** **"Of course, he does have permission from me."** Stated Seto's younger brother **. "So, who do you believed kidnapped Seto Kaiba?"** This question was asked by an eager, twenty – something year old who was obviously looking for a big promotion by taking on the mysterious case of the missing older Kaiba brother.

This time, it was Zigfried who had delivered the paper to him personally. "What did you do?!" He demanded as he grabbed Seto by his hair and shook him violently back and forth. "Nothing!" "Nothing, who?!" "N-nothing, Master. I didn't do anything!" Zigfried shook his head. "Then how did they find out it was me?" 'Maybe it's because you're an outrageous psychopath that'll soon get what's coming to you.' The brunette thought to himself. If his friends had figured out that this man was in fact his kidnapper, they should be arriving any day now.

"Don't you understand that I am going to be questioned by the police and news press today? They could take you away from me! I thought you understood that we belong together." Seto shook his head. "You don't love me." With those words, Zigfried von Schroeder had thrown Kaiba against the stone wall across the room. "You have caused enough trouble today; and for that, you won't be getting any breakfast. I will come and see you after my interview, and then I will see if you deserve your lunch or not."

Seto laid on the floor for what must have been a few hours. Certainly, it must have been almost lunch time. He realized that he could wait a bit longer for his freedom and released a heavy sigh. He felt tired and figured that a nap would do him some good. The teen was suddenly awoken with a loud thud on the door. It was almost as if someone was trying to break it down. Kaiba feared for the worst of Zigfried's temper to be released, but Zigfried never showed. Fortunately, it was his family, friends and police that had finally come to his rescue.

"Seto! Answer me! What did they do to you?!" The CEO smiled at the fact that he finally had the opportunity to listen to his boyfriend's voice, after all of the time that had passed. Actually, he was still not sure how much time he had spent in the von Schroeder dungeon. "H-how long?" He couched out. Joey smiled down at him and brushed his hair affectionately with his hands. "Too long. It's been almost two months. I'm sorry we weren't smart enough to figure all this out earlier."

All Seto could do was nod and smile. "It's all right. I think I might just be a little tired." "Don't worry, we'll get you home soon, big brother." Said Mokuba. "The police are going to take Zigfried away for a long time." It was Yami this time. "Plus, we're not officially done with him yet. It's game time." "Get him some food." Joey ordered to a cop next to him. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked his boyfriend. "I think… I can't really remember. I might have had breakfast a day ago or something like that."

Seto Kaiba woke in his own bed a few hours later. The satin sheets were so comfortable and inviting, he thought that he could go back to bed and sleep peacefully forever. Joey sat next to him in a chair. "Are you hungry?" He asked with a smile. Seto nodded. "Well, I'll eat anything at this point." He said with a wink. The blonde teen laughed out loud. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Let's see… I do know how to make eggs. They'll be ready in a few minutes and I'll be right back." "You will be back… right?" Asked Seto. Joey wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Of course, I will."

Later on, that day, Seto was visited by all of his friends, with Joey and Mokuba by his side at all times. Yami and Yugi stayed the longest. "So, what did you do to… Zigfried?" Seto asked as Yami took a sip of the latte Joey attempted to make for him. "Well, he seemed to have a fascination with castrating his prisoners. I just thought I'd give him the experience that he was so fascinated with." "You mean you cut off his penis?" Yugi asked with a cocked head. Yugi's fiancé sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Yes, Yugi. I cut off his penis."

"By the way – I don't mean to rush ya or anything…" Joey began. "But, do you have an answer yet?" "Answer? I'm sorry, Joe. It's been a long day and I'm a little confused with your question." Answered Seto as he leaned in closer to his boyfriend. "Well, if you did read the article, um, remember I asked that question?" Kaiba smirked. "Oh, you mean when you asked me to marry you? And yes. Yes, I will." The two shared a passionate kiss for the first time in a very long time.


	57. Chapter 57

That night, with Yugi and Yami finally at home and Mokuba tucked asleep in his own room, Joey and Seto were left with themselves, and tucked in nicely into Kaiba's warm, satin sheets. "Ummm… Joey…" Seto began, rather awkwardly. "You have no idea how much I missed your awkwardness." His boyfriend replied with a fond smile. "Anyways, what's up?" Seto Kaiba, the strong and independent CEO actually gulped. "Well, I want you to have this." The brunette handed his now fiancé a blank cloth. "Well, geeze, pal. I could always use one of these." Wheeler replied. The other rolled his eyes. "It's underneath the cloth."

When the hazel eyed teen revealed what was underneath the white cloth, he could barely contain his shock. "What?! You're giving me your Blue Eyes White Dragon? Are you high on pain killers or something?" Seto chuckled and shook his head. "No, I can fully assure you that I am not high. When I was in that prison, all I could see was you alongside with that dragon in spirit. And believe me, she would want you to have it, too. However, you can only use it for emergencies, it's not a card to be taken lightly."

"I understand." Replied Joey with a smile. "I want you to have a card of my own, too. But I'm going to spend some time thinking about it so that it's just right and goes with your deck." "Believe me, you need the cards more than I do." Kaiba replied with a friendly smirk. "Aye! You're gonna get it now!" Before Kaiba could react, his fiancé had already pounced on his chest and had him straddled to the bed. "I understand if this is too soon. I mean, what you've been through and everything." Said the blonde whose eyes that once sparkled with joy were now filled with sympathy.

Seto shook his head. "I want this." He responded with a smile. "Believe me, I don't want that monster to be the last person I had sex with. I want it to be with the person I love. Yes, I was raped, but I don't want to have negative feelings about sex for the rest of my life. It's not a good way to live, and it's not fair to you, either. None of this was your fault, and I'm sorry if that letter hurt you in any way."

Joey smiled and met Seto's eyes. "All right. We'll pretend it's our first time all over again." The brunette's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, maybe not the first time." The other chuckled. "Yeah. Didn't we sleep together on my bathroom floor or something?" Kaiba nodded. "Yes. I think we drank way too much that day." He added with a snicker. Joey shook his head and sighed. "Wow. If only we could have just told each other how we really felt, maybe that whole mess could have been avoided." Seto shrugged. "I don't know. It made us the couple we are now."

Seto's partner agreed. "Yeah. Plus, what's the fun in dating without a little jealousy and head games? Just like every normal teen couple, right?" Joey gently pinned Seto back down onto the bed. He left a trail of kisses beginning from his mouth, and all the way down to his abdomen. "God. I missed this so much." He panted. Seto took Joey's hand into his and trailed it back upwards to his nipple, a signal to Joey that he wanted him to touch him, lick him, anything. Just to feel his touch there again. "Please," He begged. "Just a little more time here."

Joey raised an eyebrow suggestively. "What exactly would you like me to do here?" He asked with a devilish smirk. Seto continued to pant helplessly underneath him. "Please – lick me. Please." "As you wish." The other said with a chuckle. "Ah- thaaat's – oh nice!" Kaiba confirmed as he rocked his hips back and forth. Before he knew it, the CEO was flipped over on his stomach. Joey gently traced along the spot where Zigfried had branded him. Seto noticed this and froze. "Don't worry, we'll get that covered, somehow." The blonde encouraged as he rubbed his partner's back to comfort him.

"I was thinking a tattoo that said something along the lines of 'Property of Joey Wheeler.' How about you?" Asked Seto. It may have sounded like a joke, but the blue – eyed teen was mostly serious. Joey laughed out loud. "I love it! That way I'll ruin you for all men. It's perfect!" The teenager on the bottom could hear his fiancé grabbing the lube from the desk beside his bed. "Don't pout at me." Joey warned playfully. "I top today, so I get to release first. Don't worry, I won't forget about you. I might let you release in an hour or so."

"You're too cruel." Seto complained. Next, the brunette did something that Joey Wheeler never expected him to do in his entire life. Seto Kaiba gave his boyfriend the puppy – dog eyed look. "Aww, man. Don't do that to me, c'mon." However, Seto did not relent. In fact, his eyes only managed to get wider. Joey gave up with a sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll decrease your sentence and let you come in a half an hour or so, but only if you're a good dog." He teased with a ruffle of Kaiba's hair. "This dog bites." Seto warned.

Afterwards the two laid side – by – side. They had both planned on remaining in bed for the rest of the day. "Did you want to do anything in particular today?" The blonde asked as he interlaced his fingers with Seto's. Seto shook his head. "Nothing much, just spend it with you. Maybe we'll catch a movie with Mokuba later?" "I'd like that, too." Joey agreed. "I won't ask what that man did to you if you don't want me to know," Said Joey, slightly nervous. "But I want you to know that you can tell me anything, and I won't run away." Seto turned to face him so that his head was buried into his partner's chest. "I will. We can both go to Dr. Michelle together sometime this week."


	58. Chapter 58

Even though the Christmas dance was a bust, Seto and Joey still put hours of work to plan Domino High's Spring Dance instead. Everyone was shocked that Kaiba had adjusted so well to a normal routine and frankly, he was just as shocked with himself. All of his friends were there, including Duke and Serenity who were given special invitations to attend their high school dance. "Everything is beautiful." Said Joey to Seto. "You should be proud." The CEO nodded. "So, should you." He added with a smile. His boyfriend chuckled. "Oh my gosh. Seto Kaiba is smiling! Hell must have frozen over!"

"Dance with me?" Asked the brunette with his hand stretched out for Joey to take. "Absolutely." He replied. Before everyone could have their special dance, a certain someone had something to say. "Hey guys…" Everyone froze at the voice of Tristan Taylor. "I just wanted to apologize… again. I know my first time didn't go over so well, but I think I can finally say that I worked out all of my issues, and I'm sorry I took my problems out on all of you." Of course, Tristan had been forgiven for a while and everyone had just waited for him to come around.

"Tristan, we've all forgiven you months ago." Confirmed Joey with a smile. "We knew what you were going through, but we didn't want to push you." Tristan blushed. "Well, there has also been another reason why I have been so busy and absent. She's been taking a lot of my time, you see." "Ah, she?" Asked Duke. "So, that's why you've been hiding out from us all this time." Tristan smiled and nodded his head. "Everyone, I would like you to meet the new student, Miho." "Tristan! My feet hurt too much from dancing, could you go get me some punch?" Miho asked with a sweet, innocent smile.

Tristan chuckled. "Ah, she's a handful, isn't she? But she's amazing, and she's really been helping me get back on track the last few months. Yes, and I'll get you your punch, my dear." The others may have been confused but were nevertheless happy for Tristan. The purple haired girl wore a large yellow bow in her hair, and her matching violet eyes glistened underneath the lights. "I'm going to be Spring Queen!" The new girl announced rather cheerfully. Yugi's face suddenly burned with fire and passion. "Over my dead body, bitch!"

"I heard that, Yugi! Apologize to Miho!" "Never!" Shouted Yugi as he ran away while Tristan chased after him. Seto shook his head. "Anyways, about that dance?" Joey stifled a laugh. "Right." As the dance started, Yugi made a quick dash for his own boyfriend to protect him from Tristan. Serenity danced with Duke, and even _Téa had her own date for the dance. Being in Joey's arms just felt right. He felt safe, cared for, and protected from harm. He may not have believed it in the past, but he was thankful for his fiancé and his friends to be with him through that recovering period in his life._

"Okay, everyone! It's time to announce this year's King and Queen!" Joey Wheeler announced as Miho and _Téa both stood in front of the stage and eyed each other with looks of determination. Joey pulled out the Q-card that determined the winner. "This year's Spring Queen is… Yugi Muto?" Yugi jumped for joy as he entered the main entrance of the stage. "Screw King of Games, I'm Spring Queen, bitch!" He declared with pride while he glared right at Miho. "Although, it wouldn't feel right to take this victory away from Téa."_

He handed the bouquet of flowers to his childhood friend and kept the crown for himself. Of course, Yami was awarded Spring Queen and the two shared a dance of their own. "Tristan, Miho wanted to be Queen." Pouted Tristan's girlfriend, who had a habit of introducing herself in nearly every sentence she spoke. "Don't worry, my love." Tristan comforted. "I'll buy you your own horse drawn carriage, would that make you happy, dear?" "I think I'm going to throw up." Seto said matter – of – factly. He was quickly elbowed by Joey. "Just smile and wave. We'll throw up later."

Later that night, the gang drank some congratulatory beers in the parking lot. Next semester would be just around the corner, and everyone had done a job well done. Even in Seto's case, Mrs. Matthew's allowed him to start grade twelve in the upcoming semester, and he would be able to graduate with Joey Wheeler and the rest of his friends. "Wow! That's great she's letting you continue the term with us! You excited?" Asked Kaiba's partner. The brunette smirked. "As excited as you could be for school, I guess." He said as he wrapped an arm around Joey.

"Speaking of graduation," Seto began as he gazed into Joey's hazelnut colored eyes. "Have you given any thought to your future?" "My future?" Joey shrugged. "With you, obviously." Seto chuckled but smiled tenderly at his partner's answer. "Yes, and mine is with you. What I meant was – have you've given any thought about your career prospects?" "Pffft." Replied the blonde. "Nothin'. Just squat." The CEO hummed. "Well, how about a future career at Kaiba Corp? Yami and Yugi are also planning to work with me as game developers." "Really?! No kiddin'…" Joey Wheeler answered with shock.

"Well, I don't know jack about making video games, but I sure love to play them!" "I'm sure we'll find something for you to do." Kaiba had an evil idea for a moment. "Perhaps you could wear that French maid's outfit you like to see me wear so much and clean the office for me once in a while?" "Aye! Ya gotta be kidding me!" Joey retorted as he playfully shoved Seto's body against one of the cars in the parking lot. "Well, well, looks like I've got you underneath me once again, don't I?" Seto snickered. "Well, what do you plan on doing with me now?" "This." Said Joey as he swiftly grabbed Seto between his thighs. "And a little bit of this." This time, he leaned in to place a possessive, yet passionate kiss against his lips.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi everyone! Only a couple more chapters to go, the end is nigh! Also, a very helpful reader pointed out that I may have posted a chapter twice. Could someone maybe PM me and let me know which chapter this is? I will delete it and checked to see if I might have missed a chapter as well. And, as always, thank you for everything and for your support by reading this story!**

After the gang had finally made it through high school graduation, Yami and Yugi were finally married. Close friends and classmates alike had attended the long – awaited wedding. Of course, the celebration would not be complete without a traditional duel between the formal Pharaoh and the President of Kaiba Corp. "Well, well. It looks like my faithful friend, the Dark Magician triumphs again. Well, Kaiba. You remember the rules, it's time for your Best Man's speech and then you must get blacked out drunk, just as you have promised." Yami said with a rather cheeky grin. "Ah, you're always a winner to me." Said Joey with a supportive pat on Seto's shoulder.

"And, speaking of getting blacked out drunk, it looks like Yugi has already beaten ya to the open bar." Yami shook his head with a smile. "Yes, believe it or not, Yugi sure does enjoy his spirits. I always tell him to ease up, but he's a light weight. Besides, it's his wedding night, too, so I'll let him have at it. Now. I want Kaiba to admire me and tell me how great I am." The King of Games ordered as he cockily crossed his feet on the table and clasped his hands behind his head.

Seto blushed and held onto his arm in an insecure manner. He brushed one foot against the other underneath the table. "C'mon, you love to give speeches!" Joey encouraged. "You practically gave them about yourself all the damn time before we started going out." "Aww, shyness?" Yami mocked. Joey snickered at his friend's remark. "Certainly not, he's the mighty Seto Kaiba after all!" The blue – eyed, shy teen took a deep sigh. "All right. You have always been right about everything you have ever said about me. About how having the right friends can change your life, and how you can help each other grow."

"Hey, I think he's actually serious!" Said Seto's fiancé. He was quickly shushed by Yami. "Hold on. It's the first time he's ever told me that I was right." Seto continued with another deep breath. "You and Yugi are each other's puzzle pieces… literally. Just like how Joey is mine, and all of our friends fit into that puzzle, and part of all of our lives. We have been through the lot the past five years, both bad and good, but I hope that we can all continue to be a part of each other's lives and create a permanent puzzle of all of our best moments throughout our journey as friends."

"Are you crying, Joey?" The former Pharaoh inquired. "No." Responded the boy in question, rather defensively. "I'm just wiping away invisible tears." "Well… I must say that I really am touched," Yami admitted, with his eyes downcast and fidgeted with his fingers in a nervous manner. "A-anyways – go join Yugi by the open bar. You still have the last part of your debt to pay." "Hey, do you think you ever will beat Atem one day?" Seto's fiancé asked.

He was quickly met with a stare of daggers, and Joey blushed immediately by his response. "Well, he is pretty hard to beat n'all. I could never do it myself!" Seto Kaiba smirked with confidence and chuckled at his partner's bashfulness. "I'm just kidding with you." The blonde scratched his head. "Wow. Seto Kaiba making a joke, hu? You're full of surprises tonight." "As are you." Seto responded as he placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Helloeverywon." Slurred a very drunk Yugi Muto. "Shhhhhhh….. it's for you!" He said and handed a plastic toy phone up to Seto's ear. "It's Tommy from the FBI, but you're not supposed to know he's from the FBI. Sssshhhhh…"

"Hey, Yug. Mind if we join ya?" Asked Joey as he gave a friendly shake to his buddy's shoulders. "Hiya – Joey! My main man!" Yugi announced with a hug for his blonde friend. Seto tried to contain his laughter, but it was no use. "Hey, you'll be joining him soon enough." Warned the hazel eyed teen. He leaned in to give Seto's earlobe a playful bite, and it sent his member into a frenzy. "Oh, that felt nice…" He said with a whisper.

"Kaiba, m'pal o'mine. Drink with me!" Ordered the now wedded King of Games. Seto shrugged his shoulders. "All right. I might as well. I lost a bet with your husband and now I need to join you." He chuckled. "Awesome!" Cheered the small boy. "Here, try this!" Seto took a quick chug of what looked like to be some kind of scotch. "Ugh…" He shuddered after he downed the last of the beverage and shook his head. "That… that was god awful, Yugi. What the hell is that?" "Alcohol, duh." Replied the other. Yami joined them shortly after. "Do you need anything love?" He asked Yugi.

"Sex. Lots of sex." Yugi answered. He leaned over onto his now – husband's chest in a drunken state. "Is Kaiba playing fair?" The Pharaoh asked Yugi with a wink. "Yeah! He's cool n' stuff. But I'm not sure if he knows what alcohol is… shhh…" Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi onto his lap and took a seat at the open bar for himself. "Well, this looks like it's going to be an interesting night. What do you think, Joey?" Joey Wheeler shuddered at the taste of alcohol as well. "Man, Kaiba's right. This does taste horrible."

Later that night, Joey helped a drunken Seto home into their limo. "Well, looks like someone had fun." Laughed Joey. "How are you feeling?" All Seto could do was chuckle, and Joey couldn't help but smile. Admittedly, he was somewhat drunk himself. Almost everyone drank quite a bit at the wedding. "When are we getting married?" "Soon, darling. Very soon." Said Joey. "Member I got drunk at your party?" Kaiba asked. Feeling somewhat sick, he placed his head against the cool window. Joey's eyes brightened. "Yeah, that was awesome! Remind me that we should hold more parties in the future." Seto nodded with a laugh. "As long as you hold my hair back when I throw up." Joey placed a refreshing ice pack to the back of his fiancé's head. "I will for the rest of our lives."


	60. Chapter 60

Approximately one year later, Joey made another trip with Seto to visit their good friend, Dr. Michelle. Even though Mokuba wanted to come and support his brother, the older Kaiba did not want to upset Mokuba with conversations about rape. His younger brother understood his reasons and agreed to go to school that day, instead. The two were immediately greeted with a hug from the family therapist. "Oh my gosh, has it really been a year?!" She asked, unwilling to believe how much time had gone by so quickly. "So, what's been keeping you boys from me?" Inquired Michelle with a playful smirk.

Joey returned a smile of his own. "You know, just planning a wedding and stuff." "To which you are invited to, of course." Setto added and handed the Doctor her very own invitation. "Of course, I'm going! When is it?" "June." Replied the blonde. He took his fiancé's hand into his own and sat down on the large plush couch that just beckoned to be sat on. "That's excellent news. So," She began and turned towards Kaiba. "I understand there was something specific on your mind that you wanted to let out?" Seto Kaiba nodded with a sigh. "Yes, it's a rather difficult conversation, but it's about time I set myself free from it."

"Whenever you're ready." Encouraged the professional with a heartfelt grin. "Okay… have you ever heard of a man named Zigfried von Schroeder?" Michelle nodded. "Unfortunately, I have. My daughter and I have watched all of your tournaments on television, and she always mentioned that something about that man felt very wrong to her. Actually, we read about what happened in the newspaper last year. She really admires you and Joey, and I had to explain to her that sometimes, bad things happen to good people.

Kaiba nodded his head. "Your daughter was right, Zigfried was trouble in my life since the beginning of my childhood. I don't mean to sound like a broken record about my childhood, but our families have pitted ourselves against each other since the beginning. His parents wanted him to become the best CEO, and my step father wanted me to outsmart von Schroeder in every way possible. As I have mentioned, our families have made us study endless nights, and separated us from our brothers in the process. Eventually, the drive to become the best drove Zigfried mad with power, and even blamed me for stealing his success."

"You have to understand that is not true." Michelle answered. "You two simply had similar dreams, it doesn't mean that you stole his ideas. When Zigfried lost faith in his company, he turned to blame you. It's a very common reaction in people, he couldn't accept that someone else had the same dream as him, and prevailed." "Part of me thinks I made him the way he was." Continued Kaiba. "That I made his mind sick. When he – took advantage of me, I almost felt bad for him instead of myself. That I somehow deserved what he was dealing to me."

"That's impossible that you made him the way he is." Said Joey. "He's fully responsible for himself, and don't say what he did to you was right…it's horrible and I'm glad he is in jail. It's where people like him belong." "I know this is hard, Kaiba, but can you think of the first time in your life you felt like you deserved, well, to be treated like a second – class human being?" Michelle questioned. Kaiba gazed fondly into his past. "It probably all started with Gozaburo. Whenever I didn't meet his standards, he would put Mokuba in danger. If Mokuba was in danger, I knew it was my fault. Because I am his older brother and I need to protect him."

"Who looked after Mokuba while you were gone?" Michelle did not mean to be intrusive, but she wanted to make sure that everything was taken care of in her patient's lives. "That would be me," Stated Joey, a little proud of himself but still sensitive to Seto's situation. "The kid took his time to come around to me. After all, Kaiba and me never hit it off until recently, and Mokuba sure did make me beg, but he let me take care of him just fine until we found Seto."

The brunette chuckled at the memories. "Yeah, he's pretty funny like that. Even though we should be the ones taking care of him, he's always looking after us." The CEO became serious for a moment. "Hey, Joe? How was Mokuba while I was gone." Joey brushed a hand through his hair, as he prepared to answer a question that was tough, even for himself to come up with an honest, yet sincere response. "He was a mess for a while, and I could hear him cry at night, but I didn't want to leave him. I stayed with him every day and promised that you would come home."

Seto tried his hardest to prevent his eyes from watering, but it was an emotional subject for both himself and Joseph. "I could never thank you enough for taking care of him. You didn't have to, and when you first received the letter that Zigfried forced me to write, I'm sure even you must have thought that I wrote it, myself." Joey nodded solemnly. "Well, at first everything did fall apart, but we knew that you wouldn't leave either of us like that, and Mokuba and me prayed every night for your return."

Everything was said and done at the end of the session. Kaiba described, in detail, every time that Zigfried had forced him to have sexual contact, the humiliation he had been through, as well as the starvation and isolation he suffered. However, Seto understood that his times of suffering were well behind him, and he could look forward to building a bright future for himself and his family. "In case I don't see you again, could I have a picture with the two of you?" Michelle asked, rather eagerly. "My daughter still doesn't believe that I met both of you. I know that she would absolutely lose her mind with a signed autograph." The mood lightened at the therapist's request. And, in that rare moment, Seto Kaiba himself smiled.

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Mix of emotions here. I'm sad that it's over, happy and feel accomplished that I actually finished it (almost) and lost at the same time because I am not sure what to do with my free time now. Ah, I should write another one in the future.**


	61. Chapter 61

Five years later, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler had a young daughter of their very own. She truly was a part of both of them, since Serenity had offered to be the child's surrogate mother when she graduated from University together with her now husband, Duke Develin, and Seto had used his seed to create the child. When she was born, Joey suggested that their daughter's first name be Alexandra, after the Kaiba brother's near and dear friend who had helped raise them. With a recommendation of his own, Seto proposed that the child's middle name be Serenity. Once the two were married, they decided to keep their own last names but had the other's hyphenated.

It was Christmas Eve, and the group of friends had always agreed to get together over the holidays no matter what had been going on in their lives. Even Yami and Yugi were due to have a baby of their own very soon, with _Téa being their child's surrogate mother. However, the gender of their child was still unknown. Poor Mokuba himself was all out of energy and laid himself on one of the sofas in their living room, since little Alex had kept him up and ready to go all day long. It was the first time in hours since he had any rest._

Joey chuckled at the now eighteen – year – old boy. "Just wait until you have kids of your own." Laughed the blonde happily as he lifted his daughter in the air and swung her around. Since Alex had two fathers, she referred to Seto as "Daddy" and Joey as "Pappa." "Pappa, when is Daddy coming home? It's almost time to play Christmas games." The hazel – eyed man ruffled his daughter's hair and pulled her close. "Daddy will be home very soon. He's out buying you the biggest stuffed animal in town."

"Really?!" Asked Alex with excitement as her eyes sparkled like sugar plums. She immediately forgave her father for working late. "Yes, really. But for now, feel free to torture your Uncle, Mokuba." Mokuba immediately became horrified at the sound of his name. "Ugh… I gotta check on some- "Before he could finish, the five-year-old cheered and pounced on the poor boy for the hundredth time that day. In order to keep the little one busy, everyone else allowed her to open up their presents. She was a very grateful young girl, just like the woman she had been named after.

Almost as soon as his name had been mentioned, Seto Kaiba himself appeared through the grand mansion doors. Mokuba heaved a sigh of relief. "I don't know how you two do it, even having one child is work. At least I can take a break now that you are home." "Well, I wouldn't count on resting for too much longer, Mokie." Commented the elder brother with a smirk. "We only have one child, so far. Who knows if we will have more in the future and how many." "Will I get a brother or sister?" Beamed Alex.

Yami chuckled. "Yeah, maybe those two will decide to have a whole classroom of children." Mokuba buried his face into the pillow he currently held tight to his chest. "Please don't. I don't understand why everyone wants to torture me so much." Yugi's stomach could be heard, and an angry growl filled the room. "Well, now that everyone is here, can we please eat?" Joey nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Me and Mokuba set up the table while a certain someone was at work all day. Even just talking about work makes me hungry."

Joey had begun to cut the turkey. Even though everyone knew he tried his best, they did their best to hold in their laughter. Even Seto hid his blushed cheeks and stifled his laugh. Alex blinked her beady blue eyes, that were as deep a blue as her father's, and laughed out loud. "Eye, what's so funny?" Asked Joey with a pout. Joey's husband shook his head and stood up from his chair and headed over to help the blonde man cut the turkey in the correct way. "Just leave it to the professionals." Said Tristan with a cheeky grin.

"Why you little!" Wheeler hollered as he threw a chair in Tristan's direction and proceeded to chase him around the table. "Just another Christmas at the Kaiba home." The CEO chuckled and ran a finger through his daughter's long, blonde hair. The little girl nodded with a smile, apparently used to her fathers' behaviors. "Tristan, Miho wants a present, too." Whined Tristan's fiancé. The man addressed immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around to attend to his lady's needs. "Of course, Miho! I will give you the moon and the stars, just tell me what you need and you shall have it!"

Yami joined Kaiba for a moment and gave Alex a small pat on the head. The little girl smiled at him with joy. "Can I marry Yugi one day?" She asked. "He's adorable." Seto froze at the thought of his daughter's first crush being none other than Yugi Muto. The former Pharaoh hid his smirk. "He is cute, isn't he? So, have fun dealing with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum's shenanigans for the rest of your life. You are now proudly married to none other than Joey Wheeler himself." "Shocking, isn't it?" Asked the blue – eyed man.

"Would you ever to expect us all to be here like this ten years ago?" "To be honest with you," Yami began. "I had my doubts at first. But now I wouldn't have it any other way. All of our close friends and loved ones together like this, it's perfect. It's also another reason why I left the afterlife and came back to this world. I knew that each one of us had potential to create a life of peace and happiness, just like this." Suddenly, little Alex tugged on the sleeves of the King of Games. "Uncle Yami, could you tell me the story of how daddy almost beat you in the Battle City finals." The spiky – haired gentleman playfully elbowed Kaiba in the ribs. "Of course, dear. I never get tired of telling that story, and neither does your father."

 **THE END**

 **Thank you so much for being with me through this journey. Your views, reviews, and favorites all made me smile whenever I checked the status of this story. Which was basically every day. I promise to write more in the future. Now, wish me luck on my final exams tomorrow ; ) Also, sorry if the idea that Serenity being Seto and Joey's surrogate mother seemed a little strange to you, but I so badly wanted Joey and Seto to have a child of their very own, that was a part of both of them if you know what I mean : )**


End file.
